The Gun and the Guitar Part 1
by Ayame99
Summary: Bad Luck's on the verge of a major international tour, when Hiroshi and K discover something special between them. But a big misunderstanding threatens to ruin everything! Or, does it only bring them closer?
1. The Gun and the Guitar

**A/N: ** I wrote this story about 3 years ago. It was the first Kiro fic I ever wrote! I don't know why I never posted it here, well, probably it was because it was so naughty XD. I'm toning it down a bit for this. But really...when I looked over this story the other day I couldn't believe how bad it was lol! It just doesn't sound like the stuff I would write now, SO, I'm editing this whole story and posting it here. I dunno I guess I feel nostalgic.

I have like 35 chapters to edit -flop- I will be posting each Part separately. I thought I would post each chapter as I fix them here. THAT way, I will have incentive to finish this edit project, so by posting it, it's a promise to myself. I also have an idea for a part 4, and I thought people might want to read these parts first before attempting the 4th part...too catch up like.

**NOTE!** I'm not looking for more reviews, because I always say...I write for my own entertainment. I just want to share and hopefully someone else will enjoy it too. But maybe some of you haven't read it yet.

So, yeah...I totally re-did the first chapter here. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot and this first chapter sounded strange...it's been fixed--a lot! The rest of the chapters won't be so drastically changed, just fixed for bad grammar and dumbness XD! Yeah...I was such a lost newbie fangirl back then lulz!

I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I got the line break bold thingy from a Michael Crichton book...it looked neat so I'm gonna use it.

* * *

**The Gun and Guitar**

Chapter 1

"**Do you** _have_ to point that thing at me?"

Hiroshi tried so hard to seem cool and unfazed as his gun fanatic band manager held one of his many guns pointed at him. Truthfully, the damn gun made him nervous! Man, why did he volunteer to stay behind and help K with the new tour bus arriving today?

"But it's the only way to get things done with a band like Bad Luck!" cried K, who waved his pistol like it was a toy. Only it was not a toy and he resumed pointing it at Hiro. "Hiroshi, we _need_ to get to Kyoto to meet Shuichi, Sakano and Fujisaki, for the winter concert, pronto!"

Yes, the winter concert.

They were in Osaka and Bad Luck just finished up a concert last night. Only, the rest of the gang had taken the train earlier today, to get to Kyoto for a big winter festival coming up. And K had asked if someone would stay behind to go with him on the bus. Hiro didn't know exactly how he got volunteered for the job, but he recalled a lot of murmuring and people bee-lining it out of the area. Soon after, Hiro felt a firm hand clapped to his shoulder and K thanking him for volunteering.

Hiro put down the coffee he'd been trying to drink in the hotel lounge, which was quiet and no one was bothering him, until now.

"I really think we should take the train or something and pick up the bus later. The weatherman said the roads would be icy going north and that a snow storm was on the way, I overheard the waiter talking," Hiro tried to reason. This time the barrel of the gun was pressed up against the tip of Hiro's nose. That very same waiter he'd just mentioned decided to wander into the lounge, but quickly turned on his heel and went back from where he came.

_Fine_," he drawled, gulping, "Have it your way…"

K holstered his weapon happily and smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear," he said.

Hiro sheepishly spied at K, with his long golden hair up in a heavy ponytail, bangs framing his slender face, and those eyes…_so_ blue. He seemed harmless in his white dress shirt and purple tie, which was nicely tucked into tan slacks, but the man was a menace—handsome, but nonetheless a menace.

"I'm not driving then." Hiro crossed his arms haughtily. Once more cold metal was pressed to his temple and K stood close behind, _very_ close. Hiro inhaled K's scent, his cheeks began to colour.

"Come again, my _dear_ Hiro?" K asked, tossing in a bit of English. He ran the tip of the gun along Hiro's cheek playfully and up to his temple again.

Normally one would think this scene completely extreme, but for K and Hiro, or any other members of Bad Luck, this was an everyday thing. K was the complete gun-crazed band manager from America. Everyone was used to K and his copious love for guns, so they normally just tried not to piss him off.

Hiro sweat-dropped and stifled a whimper. "Okay, okay!" he cried, briefly wondering what the inside of K's place would be like, Hiro shuddered. Probably like Fort Knox, armed to the teeth like all the guards inside of it. How could a man sleep with so much ammo around? He'd be afraid of blowing himself up.

"I've always liked you the most, Hiroshi," K whispered into Hiro's ear, and then out of nowhere, he gave it a tiny lick and added, "Come on, go get your stuff and let's go I want to beat Nittle Grasper there." With that the blond walked off to his own room to grab his things.

With his mouth suddenly dry, Hiro took a few moments to register what K had just said and done as he wandered to his room. He could still feel the wet trail on his ear, which he touched with his nimble fingers. He leaned against his room door after he'd closed it, and looked down at a solid hard-on in his pants.

Hiro shook his head as if to clear his brain, what the hell had come over him?! He was _so_ turned on. He thought of Ayaka, his girlfriend, and dread grew in the pit in his stomach. She hadn't called for quiet awhile, wouldn't return his texts or messages. Hiro wondered why. Hastily he began to stuff a few things in a backpack and cased his guitar. Afterwards, he sat on the edge of his hotel bed and lit a cigarette. He pulled hard on it, inhaling the calming smoke and sighed.

He started reminiscing...

Only two years ago he was playing in dumpy clubs and bars with Shuichi, his best friend and lead singer of Bad Luck; them playing the role of starving artists. But now…_now_, it was a glorious rush with fame! They were famous rock stars. His eyes darted to the pile of fan mail he'd gotten just from Osaka fans alone! He smiled, nothing beat that high; everyone wanting an autograph, calling him things like; 'gifted' or 'sexy'. But it was about the music for him, the fans and fame were just, extras.

_Wham!_ The door to his room burst open and there K stood, donning his aviator glasses. His arms were crossed but his fingers still searched for the butt of his trusty firearm. "What are you doing lounging around? Get up and let's _go_ already!" he demanded.

Hiro stood up quickly, startled out of his thoughts, his heart pacing. He picked up his bags. Geez, K was so loud and disrespecting of people's privacy! Grumbling, he left the room with K and walked a few strides behind the tall manager. K glanced back at him and grinned, his blue eyes shamelessly travelling over Hiro. Hiro blushed, he felt like K was making mental denominations of his form, scoping him with one of those sniper rifles of his. Hiro shyly looked down at his shoes, what was K up to?

"If we leave now, no stops except for gas—we should get there in no time. I had the tour bus fitted with snow tires. I wanted to put on chains but the mechanic said that was illegal, like that ever stopped me," K chortled and bragged, pushing through the revolving hotel lobby doors.

Hiro was happy to hear about the snow tires. But when they got to the tour bus, he noticed the tiny chains and cast a dry look at K.

"What? Did you think I was joking?" K laughed heartily and got on the bus.

Hiro ignored that and looked over the shiny new tour bus. Woo! Bad Luck's very first bus! Hiro walked onto the shiny dark grey-coloured bus and looked down the interior length in awe. Cream leather couches and red velvet walls met his eyes, blinds covered the windows for privacy, and there was a wall mounted television in the corner and little red cushions on the seats. One section revealed a small kitchenette, a washroom, and further back were a few bunks. Above his head was sleek track lighting, gently illuminating the interior with a soft glow.

"So, it's fucking awesome, eh?!" K boasted, clapping a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Yeah…it's great," Hiro replied, still in awe.

"Well come on, let's get on the road…I'll give you the grand tour later," K told him.

Hiro threw his stuff in the back, but carefully placed his guitar on one of the cots and returned to the front. He took a seat in the immaculate driver's chair. He shivered and quickly closed the door, wishing he'd worn his jacket that he'd left in the back. All he wore was a pink t-shirt and jeans. He fired up the engine and ground the gears as he put it into drive.

K clapped his hands on his ears and cringed. "My baby!"

"Heh, sorry, I told you I hate driving these things," Hiro muttered, looking embarrassed. Now if this were only his motorbike he wouldn't have this problem. He shrugged it off and drove them down the street, headed towards the highway.

He was capable and he'd prove it to K.

Snow started to fall and it came down harder the farther north they went. Hiro squinted and drove slow in hopes to save them from landing in a ditch. He even thought of turning off the music from the radio, in fear of losing concentration. But he didn't, it was the only thing soothing his nerves. At least K was being quiet; Hiro glanced at the rear view mirror and wasn't surprised to see K polishing some large rifle. He _was_ surprised, however, to see K's blue eyes catching his stare. He felt a red heat wash over his cheeks again and looked away.

His heart began to patter, and he _had_ to glance at the mirror again.

K was still watching...

Stupidly, Hiro waved cheekily at K in the reflection.

"_Hiro, look out!"_

Hiro's eyes flew back to the road and he steered hard to the right, avoiding an oncoming freight truck. The jarring movement sent K off the couch, causing him to accidentally fire his rifle which sent a bullet ripping right through the roof! Hiro cried out in shock from the firing weapon and just barely missed the truck by a hair as it speed past…its horn blaring angrily at him.

Hiro slammed on the brakes and got control of the bus, stopping the heavy vehicle on the side of the road.

It slid to a stop.

The normally calm guitarist laid his head on the wheel and panted. He thought his heart would explode from sheer fright overdose!

"Wow, that was close," K finally remarked, standing up and inspecting the hole in the roof. A tiny snowflake floated down from the opening and melted on K's nose. He sighed and cast a worried look at Hiro. But Hiro was still slumped over the steering wheel, sweat moistening his forehead, his eyes closed. K walked over beside the young man and reached out a hand. With it he brushed the hair stuck to Hiro's forehead softly away from his face.

Hiro's eyes shot open and he looked directly at K, who was standing there watching him with concern, touching him. He felt himself warm inside at the touch, felt this crazy yearning for K's comfort—_K_ of all people subtly offering it. As he stared into K's beautiful blue eyes; he smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, this bus is built like a tank, that trucker wouldn't have made a dent," K explained bragging about the construction of their tour bus proudly.

Hiro then noticed the hole in the roof.

"I know…I'll duct tape it!" K exclaimed and ran off to get the tape. There had to be some on here somewhere.

Hiro shook his head and watched the blond digging in a cupboard. Then he opened the bus door for some fresh air and got rewarded with an icy blast. But it instantly shook off the nerves and dried off the cold sweat. He lit a much needed cigarette and let his eyes travel back to K, the menace…

"Here we go," K stated and stood on one of the cream couches, reaching up towards the roof awkwardly, tearing off pieces of grey sticky tape. He began to patch the hole and stole a glance at Hiro who sat watching him quietly.

"Don't you think that'll just get wet and peel off?" Hiro asked puffing on his cigarette, resting an elbow on the wheel. When he was done, he flicked the finished smoke out the door, closing it and then he quietly got up.

There was a soft _thud_ and a curse from K.

"Could you grab that tape for me? It rolled somewhere over there." K waved his hand in a general direction.

Hiro noticed the tape K had dropped and wandered over to get it.

"Could ya just tear off a couple of pieces for me?" K asked, still patching the hole.

"No problem," Hiro replied and tore off a piece of tape and handed it to K.

"I'll fix it properly when I can get hold of some tools," stated K, piling the tape thickly over the hole. He smoothed the edges with his fingers making sure it stuck well—inside he was thrilled to see that his rifle had enough power to penetrate the fibreglass material of the roof top though. Happy, he took a step off the couch but lost his footing and before he could stop himself—_Crash!—_landed right on top of Hiro.

"Shit…K…" groaned the guitarist, his heart pounding once again. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong today! He registered that in an attempt to save himself he'd tossed his hands out. Now he lay there with hands spread over K's chest. His eyes shot up to meet K's, which were also watching him back with equal surprise.

"I…I caught myself, I hope I haven't hurt you," K said, hands on either side of Hiro on the floor.

"N-no," Hiro stammered, "Are you hurt?"

"Bruised a knee…but, I'll live…"

There was a moment of silence and both men made no attempts to move. Only the wind and snow pelting against the vehicle could be heard. They stared at one another as if in wonder.

Without another thought, their lips met.

Together they lay there awkwardly on the tour bus floor, kissing softly. Time was forgotten, the pressing need to get to Kyoto, forgotten. There was only _this_ moment, this sweet and precious moment.

But the kiss ended as abruptly as it started.

"I shouldn't have done—"

"—I…I think you should," Hiro cut K off in a murmur. It was too late; his body was reacting…just as it had earlier.

Licking his just-kissed lips, K sat back on top of Hiro and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, K. Why did you get _me_ to come along with you, you could have picked anyone else and you know it. What was with this morning at the hotel? You licked my ear! It was weird!"

K shrugged innocently, "Yeah, so?

"So…" Hiro repeated, "…I liked it."

Just then, the mischief left K's face and was replaced by something softer. He reached out and touched Hiro's cheek with the back of his hand, brushing gently over soft skin.

Hiro closed his eyes at the delightful touch of K's hand. He could feel his pulse start to race—he wanted to feel K's hands all over him! Everything inside screamed and raged, K was intoxicating, with his full blond hair so long and feminine like, the soft manly features of his face, his strong and tall body. All this time he had ignored it. All this time he understood the odd things K had been doing lately, he had been _flirting_ with him! Until he gotten this moment alone with K, he never realized how much he wanted the man!

Hiro pulled on K's silk purple tie.

Stunned, K felt the tug on his tie and wondered if Hiro had lost his mind. Was this really happening? Hiro was still available really considering his relationship with Ayaka, of course K knew all about that. He was their manager, he knew everything. K also knew how neglected Hiro was, and how _much_ he wanted him from the day he got assigned to Bad Luck. It _was_ the reason he'd asked Hiro to stay behind for the tour bus. But K wasn't about to pressure him.

"I want to touch you so bad, it hurts," K whispered.

Hiro's grey eyes met K's. "Then do it," he assured, "I want you to."

K removed the gun straps from his shoulders and laid the thing down on the floor. Who cared about beating Nittle Grasper to Kyoto, right now he only wanted one thing, Nakano Hiroshi.

Both held their breaths for a moment, before hands wrapped around each other in a powerful embrace. Fingers squeezing into flesh as their mouths held fast to each other. Their eyes opened and they broke apart briefly, panting with excitement, discovery.

They kissed again, each time more urgent than the last. Breathing with frenzy, tongues touched…tasted. Their mouths explored each other passionately.

Eventually, K recommended they get off the hard floor and onto the couch. They did, and K laid back, Hiro crawled over top of him. _Jesus!_ This was his lucky day! He let his hands roam over Hiro's body, making the grey-eyed man sigh. K loved the sound Hiro made and he wanted to hear him make that sound again and again and again…

He filled his hands with Hiro's fine ass hard, making the man gasp.

Hiro could feel every nerve alive like nothing he'd felt in a long time. K's hands felt so good on him, it made his own hands want to explore, which they did and he pulled out the ponytail in K's hair. He fanned it out and buried his nose in it. K was breathing against his neck and he felt the golden tresses smooth over his lips. He was so hungry for this kind of passion! Hiro thrust his hips into the man underneath him, vivaciously.

There was no proper understanding of all this, all Hiro knew was that he'd never felt more horny in his life!

Suddenly, K rolled them over and pinned Hiro beneath him, smirking with naughtiness again. Hiro swallowed hard and looked up at him tentatively.

"You're in my hands now. This is definitely one battle where both parties win," spoke the blond, his voice thick and lustful. Retrieving a gun from his ankle holster, K sat back on Hiro's lap, holding it up he licked the barrel seductively.

Hiro's eyes widened, watching K's moist wet tongue run up side of the gun. He tucked that image away mentally; he'd never seen K be so damn hot. Hiro felt the ache in his groin intensify as he watched. Oh, how he wanted K so badly, to have that tongue caress his skin. Mmm, in places that cried for pleasure! Hiro bucked his hips up against the man that sat over him. "K…" Hiro whined, his breath rushing out of his lungs.

He wanted more!

K stared down at the brunette and felt his dick twitch. It felt so good sitting on top of the lithe Hiro, their erections teasing each other precariously over their clothes. He let the gun fall to the floor with a _thud_ and peeked at the patch of bare skin that displayed itself from under Hiro's pink t-shirt. Licking his lips, K bent down to draw his tongue over the exposed skin, he felt the dark haired man inhale sharply.

Only K paused and looked up. "Are you sure you want this?" questioned the blond, his now loose hair hanging in wild waves alongside his face. It was like he'd found a moment of clarity.

Hiro pulled away and began to get up, he noticed K's quick look of anxiety. Actually, Hiro stood on the couch to undo his pants. The blonds' face broke into a grin and he grabbed Hiro by the bare hips and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into Hiro's navel. His tongue circled Hiro's cute bellybutton, fingers tugging at the band of his underwear, urging them lower. He wanted to see what hid beneath them.

"Fuck, I need you," Hiro bit out with a hiss as K trailed his tongue up and over the slope of his belly to a nipple.

Tongue trailing higher, K slowly lifted Hiro's shirt up. Higher and higher until Hiro came back down to his knees and lifted his arms, allowing K to pull the garment off. K let his eyes travel over Hiro's tight, but gently muscled body. Mmm, his arms were toned nicely from years of playing his guitar…K drew his hands up along them.

Hiro shivered.

"I want to invade every part of you, Hiroshi," K purred as he came up to kiss along Hiro's throat.

Hiro tried so hard not to giggle at the militaristic ways in which K spoke. He didn't mind if K 'invaded' his body, just like he was beginning to march over his heart.

"_Invade!_ Command and conquer! Ready the troops and all that shit you like to say," said Hiro, who was enraptured with the tingling sensation of K's lips over his jaw.

A lusty chuckle erupted from the blond.

"You've been around me _too_ long to say something like that," K teased, but loved the play on words of his favourite subject. Now he only wanted Hiro more! And Hiro answered his need as if he'd read his mind and began to loosen the tie that hung from his neck. K paused to watch the sexy way that Hiro pulled his tie from his shirt collar, then draped it around his own shoulders. K was on the verge of drooling. Then Hiro, still watching his face, unbuttoned his shirt and pushed the fabric back, and over his shoulders and down his arms. Hiro was so gentle. K wanted to crush him with hugs.

It was Hiro's turn to taste and sample the flesh he'd only imagined of. He felt K holding his breath as he anticipated the pleasure he was about to receive. Hiro was rewarded with a rumbling purr when he licked up K's throat, making the blond hang his head back, exposing more of his supple skin. Hiro washed his tongue over the ridges of sweet flesh and created a chorus of sounds from K's throat.

"Ohh yes…" sighed K in pleasure and fisted his hands in Hiro's long soft hair.

Hiro travelled lower, over a now half naked K, his tongue flicking over a bud of hard flesh, unabashedly pulling it gently into his mouth. He listened to K whine provocatively as his tongue teased his nipple and bit delicately. And he chuckled softly when K twitched as his hands surfed over heated skin of a very fine toned body. K felt so good, so hard and masculine. Moving back, he peered determinedly at K's belt and zipper.

With his tongue momentarily glued to the roof of his mouth, K watched Hiro unbuckle his belt, pop the button open and lower the zipper cautiously. K stayed as still as a mannequin in a shop window, hardly able to believe this was happening to him. Hiro pushed his pants and underwear beneath his hips. The tall blond got up and fully removed his clothes, Hiro watching, his eyes focused on his fully erect cock. K, wanting the same viewable pleasure, pulled off the last of Hiro's clothes, bearing him as naked as he was.

Both men let their eyes travel over each other's bodies; eyes swallowing up each delicate curve of pure masculine artistry. In silent awe of each other, both barely heard the howling wind outside anymore as the snow storm raged on. But there was a different kind of storm raging on inside the tour bus. A storm of heated passion, where the two men involved forgot about the rest of the world.

Hiro let his hands glide over and around K's perfect ass. And then he took a seat on the couch.

K swallowed hard looking down at how close Hiro's face was to his arousal. "Taste me Hiro…_please_," begged the blond who cast smouldering eyes down at the brunette.

Hiro liked how K had begged him for more; it felt nice to see K in a little less control for once. He wrapped his fingers around the hardness, and K quaked in his hand from the sheer touch. Holding and stroking lightly, Hiro brought his mouth to the tip, he circled his tongue around enticingly, making K grip into his hair feverishly.

With a smile on his lips, Hiro took the entire length into his mouth. It was such a turn on to have K demoted to this level, a turn on to see how much he turned him on! Mmm, and K tasted good. Hiro wriggled his tongue as he tasted, letting his hands travel up along K's legs and down again. He knew how much K was enjoying this by the hands now massaging his hair and the blissful sighs K was awarding him with.

But K felt close, he wasn't finished yet he still wanted Hiro.

They've gotten this far, he wasn't going to let it end here!

He pulled away from the brunette and Hiro knew what was coming next. He lay back on the couch, submissively looking up at him, his lips wet, his eyes fiery with excitement. It was awesome to see Hiro this way, being so damned sexy. "Sexy Hiroshi…do you want more?" asked K.

Hiro whispered a 'yes' and watched a naughty grin spread across K's face.

"Good, because I'm going to make you _wail_ like your guitar, Nakano," K said, using his last name to show how serious he was. He was going to make the man sing like he never sang before!

Hiro grinned wickedly back and strummed a pretend guitar over his naked body seductively. This made K groan appreciatively as he perched himself between Hiro's legs and licked a finger. Hiro stopped strumming mid air when he realized what was coming next. K slipped the finger into the brunette and worked his finger back and forth. Hiro gripped into the leather of the couch with both hands.

"Unnn K…" Hiro grunted.

"Doesn't that feel good? Just relax Hiroshi," K coaxed in a rare soothing soft voice.

"I have some Vaseline," Hiro interjected. He used it for his calloused fingers. "It's in my guitar case."

Removing his finger, K darted off towards the back and opened the case. He grabbed the petroleum jelly and dashed back, cheeks flushed pink.

It was cute how excited K was about this and Hiro just looked up at him. "Come on, come back down here." He wanted to feel K inside of him so much; he felt a stir in his lower belly.

Not hesitating, K slicked up his erection and spread Hiro's legs. Slowly, he slid his length into Hiro's hot, tight entrance and pushed as deep as he could go. Oh, shit…_yes!_

Hiro cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're _so_ tight…" K said in a guttural tone, leaning over Hiro and caressing his face. "I'll be gentle if you want me to," K added with a concerned voice.

Hiro opened his eyes to relish in the sweet console K offered, "No, don't stop, please." He heard himself plea, reaching up to touch K's hair.

Still buried inside the brunette, K leaned down and feathered a kiss over Hiro's parted lips. "Oh, I won't," he promised. The blond slowly started to work his hips back and forth, completely filling him.

Hiro writhed and clawed at the leather, tossing his head back in pleasure. K pumped faster. The brunette arched and cried out—one of his hands finding his own hardness, he stroked.

"_Harder!_" cried Hiro, tears of pleasure accumulating in the corners of his eyes.

K gave it to him harder! But the extra friction was bringing him to the brink—he drilled into Hiro and cried, "Uhnnn, I'm gonna come!"

"Yes…oh yeah! Urgh, I'm ready too…" Hiro panted in ecstasy.

"AAARRRHHHGGGG!!"

Both men went off at the same time, Hiro spilling his seed all over K's hand and K jetting deep inside Hiro.

Their world became still again, their hearts banging wildly…breath coming fast.

Hiro's lust drunk eyes looked up at K. The blond looked askew, his hair dishevelled, sweat moistening his face—he was so gorgeous. Hiro saw that K was also studying him, probably seeing a similar canvas. The brunette swept away some damp hair from his eyes and leaned in to plant a soft kiss to K's lips.

The blond wrapped his arms around Hiro and held him close in a loving embrace. Hiro let himself melt against the other man and sighed. They held fast to each other, their sweaty bodies glued together until each man came back to earth. Eventually the fog of lust lifted from their brains.

Still brushing aside Hiro's hair, K said, "I've wanted you for so long Hiro."

Hiro pulled back a little to look into K's eyes and added, "I can't believe we just did that. I mean…I had no idea…no idea how you felt."

"Having regrets already?"

Looking sharply at K, Hiro replied, "Of course not. I just can't believe how attracted I am to you. I mean, I always thought you were good looking, but—"

"—you have a girlfriend."

Hiro looked away, "I really don't know about that anymore…"

Petting over Hiro's hair, K held him tight. "I know Hiroshi, I know…"

K kissed the brunette's hair as he reached over to peek out of the blinds—the snow still fell. "I think you were right about taking the train."

Hiro shrugged he didn't care anymore. If they'd taken the train, then this never would have happened. "Do you _really_ wish we took the train now?" he asked, smirking softly.

K chuckled. "I never would have been able to fuck your brains out on the train. I guess we'll just have to wait out the weather and make due, huh?" asked K, hoping that perhaps he could have Hiro one more time before the snow cleared.

"I guess we will have to, hopefully we're not late for the show," Hiro claimed and pushed himself up. He went to the fridge and was thrilled to find beer inside of it; K rocked! He grabbed one for himself and K. He also grabbed his guitar.

K was grateful for the beer Hiro thrust at him and popped it open. Neither man made any move to dress themselves (thank goodness the bus was heated), they just sat on the couch and enjoyed the after glow. For some reason, Hiro felt like it was a great time to lose himself in the music of his guitar. He placed the beer on the floor and settled the guitar on his lap. He rest back up against K and began to strum the guitar, completely naked.

* * *

**A/N:** I am working on the other chapters as quickly as I can. I work too, so it can be hard to finish quickly, but this is why I needed to post it up...so I'll finish it! I never post something I don't finish. For any new readers of this fic, I really hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Little Secrets

**A/N:** I just want to remind you that when I wrote this first and second part I had only seen the anime at the time. So, my perception of the characters 3 years ago was _really _different...but, by the time I got to the 3rd part of this GnG fic..I had read all the manga. I was influenced a lot from the manga.

* * *

**The Gun and the Guitar**

Chapter 2: Little secrets

**At some** point, K fell asleep listening to Hiro strum on his guitar.

Feeling cozy and sated, eventually Hiro put aside the instrument to lie down beside K on the large couch too. Hours passed as they slept lazily, well into the late afternoon, early evening.

When K opened his eyes, he felt chilled, even though he found himself wrapped around Hiro. His leg was thrown precariously over Hiro's thigh, arms holding onto the sleeping guitarist who was nestled against his chest. K sighed contently as he pet the soft brown hair on Hiro's head and recalled what they had done earlier. He was so beautiful, thought the band manager, letting his eyes play over the other man's naked body.

But what were things going to be like now?

Only a few hours ago he'd been thinking of how badly he wanted to get ahead of everything and beat their rivals to Kyoto, Nittle Grasper. It was his job to ensure the best for his band in manage, Bad Luck. He loved working for them, even though he'd managed Ryuichi in the past; Bad Luck was much more of a challenge in some ways. He was an ace at his job and he'd helped bring Bad Luck to the top! His own influence and connections sure helped a lot. Not to mention a stray bullet or two.

Now, the only thing that ran through his mind was the man lying next to him.

Hiro stirred, it brought K back to the present and he smiled softly, still tracing his fingers through the guitarists' hair. He watched Hiro's eyes flutter open and turn inside his embrace to face him. The younger man awarded him with a sweet smile, in which K leaned forward, capturing the brunette's mouth with his own. Rivulets of heat streamed through his body with just the simple kiss, instantly turning him on again. K groaned low in his throat and held Hiro a bit tighter.

How could one man be so intoxicating?

Releasing the kiss, K said, "It looks like we're stuck until they plough the roads." He planted a kiss on Hiro's nose being all sweet and added, "But I can find a few things to do to kill the time," he encouraged hopefully.

Hiro relished in the closeness he was feeling of being wrapped up in K's arms and replied, "Shut up and kiss me."

It seemed like it was now or never for Hiro. Here they were all shacked up on the tour bus, making love in the snow storm like long lost lovers.

But what happened next, Hiro wondered.

K cracked a naughty smile and leaned forward and met Hiro's lips with his own yet again. They sighed together urgently pressing their bodies to one another once more. And now, since the ice was broken only a few hours ago, each man let loose.

Hiro did a lot more of the exploring this time around. He even talked K into letting him 'dip in' a few times…it was naughty and it was wicked. But there was no turning back; they'd completely dived in head first. It felt like they had both lost their minds, but at the same time it felt so easy to share like this. And it was fun! When they'd finished messing around for the second time today, both flopped back on opposite sides of the couch and grinned from ear to ear.

"You know, I'm thinking maybe you're not as crazy as you make yourself out to be," Hiro enlightened as he caught his breath, his body numb, yet so satisfied.

Huffing incredulously, K looked over at Hiro. "I can't believe you fell for it."

It was Hiro's time to look incredulous.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," K glanced around as if to make sure no one was listening—satisfied, he added, "Half the time my gun isn't loaded."

Hiro blinked, "_Really?_"

"Yeah…really, really"

"Oh…"

K laughed at the younger man. "You know we have two days to get to that concert. I'm surprised no one has called our phones," K offered as he reached for his phone. He flipped it open, he had a weak signal. Hmmm…

Hiro watched K study the phone, "Bad signal?"

"Yeah," K said and added, "Somehow, for the first time ever. I don't want to do any business except stay curled up on this bus, making love to you."

Hiro blushed lightly and said, "I know, same here, but just cause we have to do business, doesn't mean we still can't have fun."

K chuckled at the way they were talking but he was enjoying it. So, this wasn't going to be a one-time thing? Then it hit him, the ways he could plot to have Hiroshi, the secret kisses they could share when no one was looking. Oh this was going to be SO much fun! It would be their little secret.

He liked secrets. His grin became a little maniacal.

Hiro watched him oddly.

"I…I was just wondering what naughty things I might do to you next time," K offered cheekily.

Hiro laughed and parted the curtains to peak outside, "Woohoo! The snow stopped."

"Great, the snow removal trucks will be here shortly and we will make it to Kyoto in no time," K explained happily and got up to grab his smokes.

* * *

**It sounded** good, although Hiro was feeling a tiny bit crestfallen at having to return to the land of civilization. What was he gonna tell Shuichi? Or, _was_ he going to tell him at all? He thought of how fun it would be if he pulled the, "Oh Shuichi…guess what _I_ did last night" routine on him! He laughed and remembered when Shuichi had done that to him after he'd slept with Yuki for the first time.

Hiro wasn't sure, but right now he figured he'd keep it a secret.

It wasn't anyone's business, right?

A few more hours passed and by then Hiro and K had gotten dressed. They'd washed up a bit with the reserve water on the bus and fixed their hair. But both ran to the window when they heard the snow plough going by. K explained that they should wait a bit, because more ploughs would come through and if they were on the road, they'd be in their way.

Just as K mentioned, a few more ploughs drove by. Hiro got up and headed for the wheel.

K waved his hand at Hiro, "Nah you relax, I'll drive this time. I feel bad about earlier." He put on his aviators and fired up the bus, pulling it out of the drift easily. "Ha! What did I tell ya about the tires…I'm a genius!" K sang happily.

Hiro didn't want to admit but the chains was probably what got them out of that drift. He just hoped they didn't get a fine.

K smiled as he drove. _What_ a road trip, he thought. He looked in the rear view mirror quickly to spy on what Hiro was doing. There he was lying on the couch, reading. K chuckled, well; Hiro _was_ the smartest out of them all. It didn't surprise him that he read books.

"What'cha reading?" K asked, curious.

Hiro replied without looking up, "You wouldn't be interested."

K frowned at that, "Aww, come on. Try me."

Hiro released a small sigh, "It's called _The Medical Mafia_. It's a controversial story about alternative medicine. The author was sued for this by the way, but it's really interesting."

"Whoa…you really are a smart guy."

"Nah," Hiro said modestly, but added, "I wanted to go into medicine once. I dunno, but I like reading shit you can learn from."

"Dr. Nakano," K said trying it on for size. "Wow and you chose a guitar…Hiro that must have been a hard choice?"

"To be honest, it wasn't hard at all," Hiro stated calmly. "It was my father who really wanted me to be a doctor, but my heart loves music more. I refuse to live someone else's dreams," he claimed haughtily. Sometimes his parents were a touchy subject for him.

K heard the bitter tone and thought; he knew how hard families could be when you decided to go into the music business and not something more "normal". "Well, good for you," K told him honestly.

Hiro smiled, it was nice to open up like this with K. It's not like Shuichi ever listened to his problems when it was always him coming to cry on his shoulder—mostly about Yuki at that. Hiro had a fleeting thought about how K and he would be as a couple…it would never be like Shuichi and Yuki's and all their bickering. But then K was a tad crazy sometimes. Him and his guns…Hiro spied the holster on the couch partly hidden under a red cushion. The gun was still in it—he plucked it out. He couldn't understand the thrill this thing gave K, he pointed it at random objects and made little "pow" noises.

"_Hiro_, you better not be touching my gun," K warned half heartedly from up front, but he silently chuckled as he caught sight of Hiro in the mirror.

"Of course not," Hiro replied, tongue in cheek and returned the gun to its holster. "It makes me laugh how you like these long hard objects that shoot stuff when triggered." He just couldn't help it! Hiro was doubling over now on the couch, holding his stomach, laughing.

At first K was speechless, but then he laughed too. "What a funny guy." He felt Hiro come up behind him but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Here, you don't look right without it," Hiro whispered and helped K put on the holster. He fastened it appropriately.

K didn't know what to say, it was a very intimate gesture to him. He wanted to stop the bus and take Hiro all over again! "Hiroshi…" K breathed, "Man…you're driving me mad."

Hiro heard the tone of K's voice. It was so rare to hear him speak like this, he felt somewhat honoured that he got to hear it.

But suddenly K burst out with, "_Big news!_"

"What is it?" Hiro asked, startled with K's sudden English howl.

"We're here."

Sure enough there was a Kyoto sign announcing their arrival.

"We made it," Hiro stated. He should have been relieved, but for some reason, he wasn't.

* * *

**K parked** the bus at the hotel they'd be staying at in Kyoto. It was a grand hotel with beautiful décor and quick service. The concierge swiftly escorted them to their rooms on the top floor. K liked keeping the group in one place, Bad Luck had one end of the floor and Nittle Grasper had the other.

"HIRO!" screamed a familiar voice.

Hiro and K paused in the hallway, near their rooms, to look back at the person whose voice still echoed in the hall. They spotted Shuichi, pink hair as vibrant as usual, wearing his orange hoodie, black pants and white runners.

"Shuichi, we made it! There was this snow storm. I thought we'd never get here," Hiro explained as Shuichi crushed him with hugs.

K tipped the concierge and added to the happy reunion, "Just because we're late doesn't mean you're getting a free ride. We need to start work right away."

Shuichi sighed and waved off K. "Is it always hustle and bustle?" Shuichi complained but didn't wait for an answer; he turned back to his best friend. "Guess what?!" he bellowed at Hiro.

"What?" Hiro wondered, amused by Shuichi's antics.

"Yuki came with me to Kyoto, so it's like a small vacation for us! Did you know Yuki was born here? His dad lives here and they have this massive temple, its really old and…" the slightly shorter young man rambled on and on.

When it stopped, Hiro replied, "Really, that's great." He couldn't believe Yuki would actually take a vacation, let alone come along with them for a concert.

"I'm very surprised to hear that," K offered, it was nice but he knew he'd have his work cut out for him with Yuki around. "Any word on Grasper?" K asked Shuichi, hating that he felt out of the loop.

"They are rehearsing at Kyoto Hall right now…" Shuichi told them and began scuffing the floor with his shoe. He released a forlorn sigh.

"Damn," K muttered and noticed the Shuichi weather change. "What's the matter?"

"They have this new song. It's _amazing!_" Shuichi grabbed his hair with two fists, "ITS AWESOME AND I HAVE NOTHING!"

Hiro and K sighed at the same time; they looked at each other oddly for a moment. But both gave their attention back to the lead singer of Bad Luck.

"How did _you_ find out?" K questioned, knowing that Tohma would have made sure to keep a tight lid on something like that.

"Kumagoro told me," Shuichi explained simply.

Hiro laughed. He knew Ryuichi and his infamous bunny plushie Kumagoro, "So, he just came out and told you?"

"Well, not exactly." Shuichi flashed his lavender eyes at them. "Kuma was sort of singing it in the restaurant last night while Nittle Grasper was having dinner. And I sort of overheard." He didn't mention that he was kind of…spying on his idol.

"Not surprising," K claimed, knowing Ryuichi all too well. He ran a hand over his face, he felt so tired. He yawned.

Shuichi watched the yawn and blinked, he'd _never_ seen K yawn once in the whole time he'd been their manager! He took a step back to observed both Hiro and K, respectively. Hiro was grinning like an idiot, and K looked sleepy and his tie was missing.

Hiro saw the look Shuichi was giving them and quickly got a hold of his stupid grin. "So, you over heard the song, well…" Hiro clapped Shuichi on the shoulder, "you're the artist go write _us_ a new song."

K shot a look at Hiro. "Don't give him ideas like that!" he cried, although a new song would be so cool! All he wanted was for this concert to go off without a hitch, no hitches! K opened his door to his room with his keycard. "I need to clean up first before I perform a public execution. See you guys in a bit."

And with that K slammed his door shut.

Funny the threat of public execution didn't bother him now. Hiro's eyes still lingered on the door long after it slammed shut. Instead, memories of their sexy pleasure filled his vision…mmm…

Poke.

Poke.

"_Hiro…?_" Shuichi whined, adding an additional poke for good measure. "What's the matter with you?" he questioned. He immediately assumed, "Is it, Ayaka?"

Hiro jerked around at the mentioned of Ayaka. "What about her?" He shrugged.

"You're acting funny. Do you miss her or something? Maybe she'll be around since we're in Kyoto, eh?" Shuichi pointed out crossing his arms over his orange sweater.

Hiro's cheeks turned crimson and he exclaimed in a rush, "I…I have to brush my teeth!" Avoiding anymore of Shuichi's speculations, he quickly entered his room and yelled from the other side, "Meet you at the studio in an hour!"

Shuichi stood blinking stupidly in front of Hiro's hotel door.

"An hour to brush your teeth?!" he yelled back. But he got no answer. Shuichi shook his head and thought; maybe Hiro had gotten lucky with Ayaka or something. But Hiro was always _so_ secretive about intimate things. He would literally have to pry it out of his best friend and risk getting a knock on the head. He'd leave it for now, maybe Hiro will tell him what's going on eventually. Shuichi shrugged it off and ran off to find his Yuki.

Squeeeee!

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! It's so cool that some of you are enjoying the re-post. Yeah it was on AFF before but this copy will be loads better! Thanks guys for the comments! And to the person that said they'd have K and Hiro as a show all about them...dude! That's awesome!


	3. A Kiss for your Thoughts

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 3:** A Kiss for your Thoughts

**Hiro **_**had**_ to get control of himself around Shuichi or his best friend would drive him crazy with questions. He wasn't ready to tell Shuichi just yet. How _could_ he? He didn't even know what K's intentions were, let alone his own. Right now they were just having fun; well, Hiro knew he had to have some feelings for the man, or else he couldn't have done all those "things" with him on the tour bus. But thinking of the future was seemingly not on the menu at the moment, there were just so many differences between them. The age gap, K was in his mid thirties and him only in his early twenties. Plus, K had a past; Hiro didn't know much about that, but there were hints at a former marriage and a kid. Hiro pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Instead, he forgot about Shuichi and dark pasts, and daydreamed as he stood under the hot spray of the shower.

K resisted the urge to go to Hiro's room and ravage him in the shower. But they really did have work to do and he was pretty bushed from all the romping on the bus anyways. Instead, he touched himself, imagining he was stranded on the tour bus with Hiro again. Ugh! He couldn't get enough of that guy now that they'd opened this can of worms. It was all he could think about it! He held his head under the water, bracing a hand against the stall as he pleasured himself. Hot imagery flashed behind his eyelids. He didn't feel so tired anymore and again thought of sneaking over to Hiro's room—which was conveniently right next door.

Hiro openedhis mouth to the water, letting his tongue loll in the spray. He pretended that K was here with him, and that his tongue would soon be swept up by his hungry American mouth.

Mmmmm...

His hand roved over his ache and massaged while dreaming that K was here with him. Hiro resisted the urge talk to himself, or rather to the imaginary K he saw getting to his knees. He trembled; his cock twitching with anticipation—it didn't take long and in moments he came into K's hot mouth...

K felt the rush in his groin, he bit back a cry with his eyes squeezed shut. He groaned and panted with the wonderful feeling of release. _Damn, yes!_ Hiro was going to be such a wonderful distraction, a tiring one, but nonetheless a great disruption in his truly boring private life.

But K stood up in the shower, opened his eyes and murmured to himself, "Hmm, that doesn't sound right."

Not only was Hiro a lovely distraction, but K was thinking he might really have feelings for the guy—risking the thought, he wondered if Hiro might feel the same way. He waved a hand in the air, why was he rushing into these stupid thoughts?! He didn't want to rush things. He wanted to fuck Hiro's sweet little ass!

If life had taught him anything, it was that one should not to run into the line of fire—at least not without backup.

* * *

**With his** mind completely distracted by K, Hiro got dressed after his shower—a clean pair of jeans and a smart black button-up shirt. He tossed on his leather jacket and didn't bother even taking a seat or checking out his room. It was the same as most rooms anyways, a nice bed in the center and heavy curtains in the windows, a T.V, a self-serve coffee pot and a clean bathroom. It was mostly coloured in a soft taupe, he'd noticed that much. Instead, he grabbed his guitar case.

Hiro left his room only to find that K was leaving his as well.

Their eyes instantly met, they smiled, and a nano second later had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing madly.

They pawed and kissed until they heard an, _"Oh my!"_

Jumping away from each other in a flurry, both heads whipped around. They sighed in relief, hearts banging in their chests. It was only a chambermaid.

"I guess we should be more careful," Hiro said quietly. Heh, that's all he needed, was to have rumours spread around about this. He bent to pick up his guitar case that had somehow found itself on the floor.

"I could just shoot them," K stated simply and proceeded to the elevator.

Hiro laughed, following his manager, his gun-slinging bed partner, the friend with benefits? His crazy lover…?

They stepped onto the elevator, K watched Hiro wearing a thoughtful face, "A kiss for your thoughts."

Hiro smiled broadly at the cute statement but he just couldn't explain his thoughts yet. So he replied with, "I was wondering if there are camera's in this elevator."

"Of course there is," the blond answered and pointed to a small electronic device hidden under a seemingly black panel. "Why?"

"No reason really," the guitarist murmured, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Bullshit, you wondered if we'd get taped making out in the lift," K stated with a chortle, tugging Hiro close by his jacket. "Let them watch," he claimed roguishly, and bent to brush his lips up and along Hiro's neck. "Mmm, you smell _good_…"

Hiro closed his eyes, his body tingled as K stood this close. He pressed up against K, feeling that familiar yearning. Sighing, he could feel hot breath against his skin, could feel K's gun poking into his rib.

"K…we can't keep doing this," Hiro whispered as he brushed his face against K's cheek.

"Mmm…why not?" K asked softly, running his fingers through a mass of silky brown hair.

Hiro tried to find his voice in his lust intoxicated head. "I'll be…turned on _all_ day."

K chuckled and thought he'd suffer the same disorder if they did this all the time. "But you're so worth it Hiroshi," K proclaimed intensely.

The elevator doors opened.

Hiro saw Taki Aizawa, lead singer from ASK; another popular band signed under NG just like them and also part of the Kyoto winter festival.

He jumped off of K quickly.

A few people were impatiently waiting for the elevator that they were stalling. K gingerly plucked his gun from its holster and created a chorus of gasps. The people moved out of the way in a drastic hurry! K chuckled as he got off the lift with Hiro in tow.

Taki waved 'Hi' but K pointed the magnum at the man with black hair and demanded, "You haven't seen anything right?"

Taki's eyes widened to the size of silver dollars, he shook his head no. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a panic. But he didn't stay for an answer.

K laughed and put the gun away, watching Mr. Aizawa run off in a rush, "Ha, ha!" What a riot!

Not liking Taki very much, Hiro didn't care that K just scared the crap out of him. Especially after what he did to Shuichi two years ago—blackmail could be a _very_ ugly thing.

"Come on, Sakano and Suguru are going to kill us. We're late already. Grr! I hate being late!" K grabbed Hiro by the arm and they ran across the street and a block south to the Kyoto concert hall studio.

* * *

"**WHERE **_**HAVE**_YOU BEEN?!" screamed a man wearing glasses and a functional blue suit, standing outside of the studio doors, snarling and breathing audibly through his nose as he glared at K and Hiro.

Sakano, Bad Luck's producer, was at least a whole head shorter than K, but right now he seemed much taller! Even K looked a bit concerned as the man waited for an answer. But he couldn't resist and calmly explained about the snow storm on the way up, and how they'd almost gotten run over by Godzilla.

Hiro gave the man an odd look. How could K tease Sakano at a time like this?

K shrugged, but his face revealed mischief.

Sakano ignored K and said, "Fine, but we have to get everything in order so we can set up for this concert."

"Then let's get started," claimed K, clasping a hand on the knob of the studio door, but he stopped. A sound was coming from inside. A beautiful fast beat! What was this?!

Everyone rushed inside.

The three men gaped, as Suguru Fujisaki belted out some amazing new arrangement from his synthesiser. It reminded them of the first day the boy had gotten a hold of one of Bad Luck's hit singles, and literally turned it into a masterpiece! Only the youngest member of Bad Luck stopped when he saw the group staring at him. But he did smile as if he were Sylvester and had just swallowed Tweety.

"Pull the pin Hiro," K asked calmly, yet seriously as he held out a grenade on his palm.

"Huh?" he looked down at K's hand, "Whoa, I don't think so!" cried Hiro.

Sakano ran screaming to the other side of the room.

K pocketed the explosive and grabbed Fujisaki by the scruff of his white t-shirt, "Dear boy! This could just be the answer! We just need lyrics." And thinking of lyrics, K looked around for the pink fuzz. Huh? "Where's Shuichi?" K questioned, dropping Fujisaki like a bag of old laundry.

"He's late as usual, what's going on with you guys lately? Shuichi's been non-existent since we got here yesterday and you two…" Suguru cut a look at Hiro and K while he regained his composure and straightened out his shirt, "…_just_ got here. Shouldn't you have been here like eight hours ago?"

"It's not Hiro and K's fault; they got hung up in a snow storm with the tour bus," Sakano explained.

K and Hiro shot a glance at each other.

But Sakano continued, "Shuichi! _Where is that boy?!"_ He was now grabbing his hair.

"You know, I knew when I heard that Yuki was here, that it'd be a tough gig," K said, but shrugged, "No worries he'll be here." He would or K would make sure of it the hard way.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Hiro offered and uncased his guitar. He plugged it in and looked over at Suguru. "Let's work on that sound you have there, its fucking mint."

Suguru beamed at Hiro and nodded. He had been bored hanging out in this studio all day with only Sakano for company. So…he put together some new beats. Suguru gave Hiro the low down on his new score and in no time they had a rhythm going. It was a great sound, the guitar quickly blending in and giving the sound some soul.

Now, if they could only get some words to this, they'd kick Nittle Graspers butt!

* * *

**After about** an hour of tuning and just messing around, Shuichi came crashing through the door. He was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, and it looked as though he had just thrown on clothes that had been driven over on the street for a week.

Hiro wasn't even going to ask.

K looked nonchalant at Shuichi and reached inside his jacket.

Shuichi launched himself onto his knees, he made pleading eyes at K. "Not the gun, I'm sorry! I got caught up with something."

"Don't care," K muttered and revealed a stick of gum from his pocket. He popped it into his mouth.

The singer sighed in huge relief. Now he giggled as he made his way to his microphone, still in the afterglow of Yuki's sweet kisses. "Do you think Yuki could—"

"—whoa is love, s_ooo_ sweet," K interrupted, "_NOW_ REHEARSE!"

Shuichi yelped and looked at Hiro.

"Glad you made it, Shuichi. You won't believe what Suguru has put together. You got to hear this!" Hiro exclaimed. On his count of three, Suguru and he jammed out a new sound.

Shuichi's eyes lit up. This new sound was so alive, hot, it was incredible! And when the sound stopped the three band members all cheered and began talking at once. There was that thrill of discovering the possibility for a new hit!

"Now, if it only had some words," Sakano dribbled, driving the rusty nail back in.

The room grew quiet.

Shuichi hung his head, yeah…lyrics, he thought frustrated. It wasn't fair, Ryuichi had new lyrics and a song, Suguru came up with this amazing new sound. Man, he'd have to go somewhere and do a little soul searching for lyrics to match _that_ sound. But he didn't have time! Two days?! All he saw in front of his eyes was this giant black hole, he watched as it sucked everything up: his house…his Nittle Grasper video collection…his sister…his Yuki doll.

N_ooo!_

"—like The Nothing…" he murmured distantly. He wasn't sure he could do it. There was no way he could match Suguru's genius!

Shuichi cast a glare at the boy.

Hiro knew right then to let this new song stuff drop. He chuckled lightly and patted Shuichi on the shoulder. "Hey now, let's warm up our material for Friday night…we don't want to disappoint our fans, right? Let's go through our set list."

Yes! The fans…it rang through Shuichi's mind like a mantra. He _lived_ for his fans!

So, the band worked on the material set out for the concert two evenings from now. Since today was pretty much a write off, they jammed well into the wee morning hours. It would be one of those long nights.

Many hours later, K woke up from a lazy catnap in a studio chair. The boys were sounding good…he had no worries. But as he slept an awesome idea came to mind. He got up stiffly, stretching out the kinks.

"I don't know how you can sleep with them playing," Sakano mentioned bewildered from a chair close by. He took off his glasses from tired eyes and cleaned them with his tie.

K shrugged. "I could sleep even if the sky was falling." He studied Sakano, "You know you look like _you_ could use forty winks. You should try it."

Sakano cast K a speechless look.

"You really need to learn to relax," K advised, "You'll live longer." He looked at the guys when they stopped working for a moment, "I'm going to go get more coffee, want some?" K asked them.

Hiro looked up. "Definitely," he said, "And food, if you don't mind."

"Sugar!" Shuichi threw in.

K ignored Shuichi's regular request for sweet stuff. "I'll find something…be right back." He wasn't just going out for coffee and food; he was going to put this new idea into action! Hiro smiled at him and K just smiled back before walking out of the studio whistling Dixie.

* * *

**Yuki Eiri** sat quietly at his laptop in his black pyjamas, cross-legged at the coffee table, pecking out a novel. Finally! He had a tiny moment of peace now that Shuichi was off rehearsing. But he looked at the time, two-thirty am. He didn't want to admit that he missed his crazy lover, and he couldn't stop his eyes from watching the door. Shuichi had a scary habit of just barrelling in and pouncing on him without much notice.

Eiri brushed aside a few strands of rebellious blond hair, which he kept short but in a shaggy hip style. Distracted, he picked up the last page he'd printed off and got up to get more coffee, walking off to the hotel room's small kitchenette. The lights were low, it was peaceful, just the way he liked it. He filled his cup with fragrant hazelnut coffee and read from the page in his hand.

See saw a typo and a really bad word choice. "Disillusioned? Hmm, maybe disgruntlement or…" Maybe he should just check out his thesaurus.

_Pop!_

Yuki blinked when he noticed the small round hole in the paper he was holding. Unnerved, he zipped around trying to find the intruder, his heart thumping from the fright.

"Who's there?" Eiri asked annoyed, but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. There was no mistaking the tall figure and his signature ponytail, hidden in the shadows.

"_K_, what do you want?" Yuki groused.

From the corner of the hotel room, K said, "I need a favour."

"_Some_ _way_ to ask for a fucking favour," Yuki said dryly, plucking a cigarette from the pack near the coffer maker. He wandered over to his laptop and picked up his lighter. The orange flame revealed K more clearly, but then it went dark again, Yuki exhaled loudly. Sometimes Shuichi's idiot manager really pissed him off.

K wandered into the room and came to face Yuki. "Well, I don't like to beat around the bush," K explained still clutching his gun.

Yuki sucked on his cigarette. "Lemme guess, it's about Shuichi."

"That it is cowboy. Now listen," K held up a finger to keep Yuki silent, "Just listen, I think it's about time you helped out Bad Luck, namely Shuichi. You know some new lyrics perhaps? I mean, we both know you are capable of it." K sighed dramatically and put on an empathic face. "I feel _so_ bad," he sighed again, "Suguru created this new beat, Ryuichi has this cool new song…and Shuichi has nothing…_nothing_. I know where this is going, Shuichi is going to let this new song eat at him and he just won't perform the way he should!" K exclaimed, tossing his arms into the air. "That would be so unfair to all his eager young fans—"

"—please, just_ shut up_," Yuki pleaded quietly, swiping a hand over his hair. It wasn't anything that serious. Only K here reminding him of the song he wrote for Shuichi once before…only Ryuichi sang it. Sure, he wrote better songs than Shuichi but…what would Shuichi really think? "I never thought to write another song after that fiasco with Nittle Grasper. Shuichi went crazy, until…he realized," Yuki reminded K.

"Oh, I remember. But everything is different now. It'd be such a romantic gesture," K held his hands together in a lovey-dovey way. "Shuichi has mentioned so many times how he wishes you would write a song with him."

Yuki dodged the gun that K didn't realize he was waving around as he talked. "He has, huh?" Where did Tohma ever find _this_ guy? "Look, I know…you really do everything possible for Bad Luck, but, I don't know..."

"It's my mission to take care of Shuichi," K pointed out.

Yuki knew not to get in K's way when it came to Shuichi's success. He thought for a moment about this. Shuichi really needed him, even if his lap dog was the one that came barking for help. His golden eyes looked up at K, "I think I have an idea, leave it to me."

K holstered his firearm and grinned, patting Yuki on the arm, "Groovy!" He turned to make his leave.

"Hey, out of curiosity. How did you get in here?" asked Yuki.

"From the roof," K said like it was nothing. "I came in when you went to the washroom." He chuckled as he opened the door to the room and left.

Yuki stood there blankly.

But quickly forgetting about K, Yuki went over to Shuichi's luggage. He knew exactly what bag his little lover kept his songbook in. He also knew of one particular song he'd peeked at once when Shuichi was sleeping. It was an unfinished number, it wasn't the worlds best, but he was sure he could work with it. And then Shuichi would have his song that they both wrote, in a sense. He found what he was looking for and took it with him to his laptop, he sat down.

He had some work to do.


	4. Ready, Aim, Fire!

**A/N:** Yeah, in this story I explored and made up stuff for K's past. I used what I gained from the net and improvised. His past really comes into play in the second Part.

* * *

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 4:** Ready, Aim, Fire!

**By the next** day most of Bad Luck's equipment was set up inside the enormous Kyoto Hall. It was a huge theatre-style building, which could easily seat over a thousand people. Everything had to be up and ready to go for tomorrow night. Nittle Grasper was already there, finishing up their stage rehearsal when Bad Luck walked in to start theirs.

Their eyes widened as they caught the final part of Nittle Grasper's last song. Ryuichi Sakuma was so good! He was _always_ good...never removing himself from his song until it was over.

And when that happened, he became like…

"HIYA SHUICHI!" Ryuichi screeched in his playful Kumagoro voice. He jumped off the stage and walked over all tall and suave, though his face was etched with glee.

Shuichi was enthusiastically waving. "You sound so awesome! How was the rehearsal?"

"Great! Hey, do you think we could sing together? I want us to SING?! " Ryuichi exclaimed happily as he skipped behind Shuichi and plonked his pink plushie on his shoulder.

Kumagoro nibbled on Shuichi's ear, he giggled. "I would love too! Could we do it now?" Shuichi asked. He totally idolized Ryuichi, but as of late he'd long become his own musician.

The rest of Bad Luck stood watching.

"Not now Ryuichi," Noriko cut in when she joined the group.

Ryuichi looked at his purple-haired band member and pouted. "Aww…why not?"

Tohma joined them too, looking cool and professional in his pinstripe vest and that Boy George-styled hat of his. He said, "You need to save your voice for tomorrow, let's not overdo it."

That was the final verdict.

Sakano leaned over to Hiro and asked, "I wonder where K took off to?"

Hiro had been wondering that himself but figured the man was doing whatever band managers did. But he was surprised he didn't at least tell Sakano, he was their producer after all. "I'm sure he'll catch up with us," he offered.

As if on queue K opened the big double doors to the concert area and walked in. He was wearing his long trench coat, snow dusting his hair and shoes wet with slush.

"Tohma," K acknowledged his boss first. He felt Tohma study him a little longer than necessary. Hmm, he had probably figured out that Shuichi had overheard the lyrics to Nittle Grasper's new song. K knew he was trying to figure out now if _he_ knew. He played his perfect poker face.

"HA! I heard Bad Luck's manager was actually _late_ getting to Kyoto," Noriko squealed, taking the opportunity to annoy K. She knew how much K hated tardiness.

"_Why you…"_ K growled and shook his first at the smarmy woman and Nittle Grasper's manager.

Laughing, Noriko couldn't resist teasing her rival manager and added, "And I heard that Hiroshi was stuck with you," she looked over at Hiro sadly, "You _poor_ thing."

Hiro looked dumbstruck. "I…err, well, it wasn't that bad," he stammered.

K ignored the woman and asked Tohma, "So have Amp Records decided what the band order is yet?"

"Of course ASK is going to be the opening act," Tohma replied and continued coolly, "But, I'll never understand how Bad Luck got the last act and put us in the middle." The president of NG Co. and keyboardist for Nittle Grasper levelled his accusing green eyes on K.

K just shrugged. Sometimes one had to play dirty.

* * *

_**A few weeks**__ ago…_

"_I don't think I can put Bad Luck after Nittle Grasper for the last act," spoke the president of an even bigger record label than NG, they were located in Osaka. Amp Records was HUGE and promised NG good contacts and even future gig's for all bands associated with it. They were also the ones hosting the winter concert in Kyoto._

_K was sitting across from the man in his glorious modernized office. He was an older gentleman, dressed smartly in an expensive Gucci suit. His hair was salt and pepper coloured, and he was also a foreigner. Lucky enough to have gotten a chance to actually talk to the man, K now found he was itching to change the man's mind by force. But he restrained, instead he played his trump card. _

"_I see you wore the red beret once upon a time, Mr. Carson," K mentioned looking over at framed photographs of the man's former 22__nd__ airborne unit. They talked in English._

_Mr. Carson smiled at that, "Yes, that's right I was part of Petawawa's now disbanded airborne unit." _

"_A Canadian," K offered knowingly, "I could tell by your plain fatigues." He laughed softly and added, "I heard you guys were a crazy bunch."_

_This made the older man chortle heartily. He said, "Well, you could say that. We were the only ones crazy enough to parachute over a Columbian drug ranch in the middle of the day."_

_K chuckled and shook his head, "That is crazy."_

"_So, how do you know so much about this stuff?" wondered Mr. Carson._

_Placing his hands in his lap, K looked the man straight in the eye, "After I got out of boot camp in Fort Irwin, I got assigned to intelligence, became a Sergeant. Later, I went mercenary…Columbia is one hell of a place." He didn't mention that he'd gone further in his training and education, landing a job with the Secret Service. It wasn't smart to play all your cards at once._

_The president eyed him carefully and softened by a ten fold. "So, you've been there, have you?"_

_K nodded and retold a story of how he and his best friend, Ark, a name he barely ever mentioned, did a two man rescue mission in Columbia._

"_He saved your life…that's very honourable of your friend," the man said with deep thought. He was watching K more intently now._

_K shook the old memories from his mind, they did bother him sometimes. He had been so young and reckless. He went to get up, "Well, it was very nice talking to you. But I need to get back, thank you kindly for your time."_

_Just then the president jumped to his feet and said, "Look, I'll put your band into the last spot, NG can bite my ass." _

_Bingo! K laughed at Mr. Carson's last comment. "Ha, ha, right, everyone knows not to mess with the red berets. Especially old vets like you." _

_They shook hands._

_K's tactics had worked, and it paid off._

* * *

**Hiro stepped** forth. "Look, either way the fans are getting three great bands in one night. I don't see the problem," he said and wished they'd start _their_ rehearsal already. Hiro shot a look at K…all he wanted was to get this over with so that maybe they could spend some time alone.

"That's right we'll all rock the town tomorrow night!" cried Shuichi, who was now getting hugs from Kumagoro as Ryuichi happily agreed with his fellow vocalist.

Tired of the conversation, Ryuichi complained. "Kumagoro says he's hungry and wants sushi and crispy rice and chicken, ooo, ooo, and don't forget ice cream."

Everyone sniggered.

"I guess we'll be seeing you guys then, good luck with your rehearsal," Noriko stated and hauled Ryuichi off Shuichi.

Tohma followed his band members, leaving Bad Luck in the Hall alone. Suguru and Shuichi ran up on stage, Sakano went to take a seat in the front row. But before Hiro could take off, K held him back by the belt loop on his jeans with a finger. He whispered, "I want you…"

A knowing smile came upon the guitarist's young face. "Me too…" he said, before running up on stage, throwing a glance back at K.

K gave a small wave and took a seat next to Sakano.

Sakano murmured, "I hope things go alright tomorrow."

"You worry too much my friend," K muttered distantly. He was to busy watching Hiro, and he watched him a little differently now. He was enjoying the way the stage lights shone on his hair, the way his clothes clung to his body. K saw how precisely Hiro's fingers moved over his guitar, swiftly and confident. Mmm…and how those fingers felt on him.

K sighed and began to twirl a lock of his hair.

Sakano heard the tall blond sigh loudly, twirling his hair. "Everything alright, K?" asked Sakano earnestly, adjusting his glasses and running a nervous hand through his jet black hair. Maybe K was stressed out or something? But he barely noticed because he was the one normally freaking out.

"Mmmhmm," murmured K.

Blinking, Sakano just shook his head and turned back to watch the rehearsal.

* * *

**Much later** after sorting out all the kinks for tomorrow night, everyone sat down to dinner at the hotel. Everyone was fairly quiet as they ate since they worked so hard for the last twenty-four hours. Being a number one band took a lot of effort and energy.

But Hiro wasn't tired enough to stop his foot from brushing over K's under the table. Or at least he hoped it was K's!

K sat perfectly still, sipping his tea after dinner, pretending to look calm. Hiro, the sneaky devil, was teasing him with his foot. K was taken aback! He never thought Hiro could be so audacious in public, which of course, sanctioned new respect for the young man. K was tempted to remove a shoe and wiggle his toes back in more interesting places, but K resisted. What if Hiro made a sound and they got noticed?

Wait, what was he thinking?!

Tit for tat man! Hiro was teasing him, be damned if he didn't tease him back. Feeling devilish himself, K slipped off his shoe. Then he gazed over at Hiro from across the table, taunting the brunette.

Hiro blinked back at him with wonder.

K laughed, causing everyone to look at him.

"Err...just a joke I heard on T.V the other day," K threw out quickly, smiling and sipping his jasmine green tea.

"Ooo! I have a joke," Shuichi announced from across the table and starting telling a funny, "'A cowboy and a biker are on death row, and are to be executed on the same day. The day comes, and they are brought to the gas chamber…'"

Under the table, K's toes found the warm soft place between Hiro's legs.

Hiro yelped, surprised by the sudden contact

"_HIRO!_ I'm not finished yet!" barked Shuichi, but he continued, "'The warden asks the cowboy if he has a last request, to which the cowboy replies, 'Ah shore do, warden. Ah'd be mighty grateful if yoo'd play 'Achy Breaky Heart' fur me bahfore ah hafta go.'…'"

Hiro was too busy glaring at K for making him outburst like that, rather than listening to Shuichi makes hilarious attempts at hick slang. But K only smirked back mischievously. Wanting a little revenge, Hiro slipped off his own shoe. Casting a cautious look around at his band mates he wiggled his foot up K's pant leg.

K choked and spluttered on his tea.

"K!" whined Shuichi wondering _why_ they were responding to his joke at the wrong parts. Sighing, the singer continued the joke, "'Sure enough, cowboy, we can do that, says the warden.…'"

Completely taken up in his play with Hiro, K took out his magnum and started to clean it with a cloth from his pocket, wringing his hand around the barrel suggestively. Hiro's eyes widen.

"…'He turns to the biker, 'And you, biker, what's your last request?'…"

Hiro was just as nimble with his toes as he was his fingers, he watched K clenching his jaw as he rubbed up along his inner thigh. His toes crept over K's pants and pressed into an area that wasn't so soft anymore...

K's knee suddenly thumped the table, shaking everyone's drinks. "Heh, sorry I had an itch," he muttered urgently. Oh, gawd he was _so_ turned on by this!

"…'The biker says, "That you kill me first.'_" _

_BANG! _

_CRASH!_

Everyone in the restaurant jumped or screamed when the gun fired. The bullet struck the edge of a curtain rod and sent the drapes crashing to the floor next to Bad Luck's table.

People walking by on the street stopped to stare and point inside the restaurant, their faces lit up with recognition of Bad Luck.

"Oops…" was all K could manage. Wow! That was some orgasm!

"Dammit, K!" Sakano cried, popping some antacids. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Hiro sat, both feet now firmly planted on the floor, his eyes wide. He sketchily looked around. He couldn't believe K had done that! Did he just…? At that moment Hiro couldn't stop a burst of giggles. He laughed heartily with his hands on his belly, and then pointed at Shuichi who was clearly miffed at having his joke completely ruined. "That was _so_ funny!" cried Hiro, who hadn't even heard a word of it.

"I think I'm going to bed," grumbled Suguru, completely aggravated by this, he got up and left in a huff.

"I am too, my heart can't take anymore of this nonsense today," Sakano complained and bid them goodnight.

K and Hiro watched them leave.

But Shuichi didn't leave, he turned his glare on K. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY JOKE?!" He hollered and grabbed K by the scruff, shaking him.

Hiro laughed harder, oh man this was great!

K clamoured how sorry he was, but soon his apologies turned into a fit of laughter. The whole thing was just too funny!

Shuichi let go and sat down in a sulk, "What's with you two? You guys are acting so weird. And since _when_ do you clean your gun at the dinner table, K?!" asked the band leader hotly.

"He just likes _playing_ with things," Hiro quipped and added, "Hey, does anyone want some dessert?"

"I do," K said glancing up at Hiro with a wink—mmm, Hiro pie.

Hiro shot a worried look at Shuichi to see if he caught that wink. But "Ice cream!" was all Shuichi shouted. Guess he didn't, thought Hiroshi gratefully.

"I'll take mine to go, order whatever you guys are getting for me. I'll be right back," K claimed and got up. He quickly put on his trench coat to hide the damp spot on the front of his pants.

Shuichi and Hiro turned to watch K talking to the restaurant owner and paying for the bill and damages he'd caused. They also placed their dessert order, deciding to make theirs 'to-go' as well.

Settling violet eyes on his best friend, Shuichi commented, "You know Hiro…you seem really happy lately…like _really_ happy. One could almost say, giddy."

Hiro shrugged, he imagined he did look pretty happy as of late. "I guess so."

"I know this look Hiro, it's like me when I met Yuki." How could he ever forget the most amazing day of his life!? Shuichi watched his friend carefully.

Hiro forced himself not to gape. Maybe Shuichi had more foresight than he gave him credit for. But he stayed quiet, swirling a straw around aimlessly in his empty glass of soda.

"Gah! You're _so_ secretive!" yelled Shuichi, "Don't you want to talk to your best friend?"

"You wouldn't understand," Hiro said quickly and blushed. Damn…

Shuichi beamed when Hiro blushed, he _was_ hiding something! "Did you meet someone new?"

"Maybe," Hiro said.

"So that's it!" Shuichi jumped up and launched himself on Hiro happily.

Hiro sat there calmly, used to Shuichi as he threatened his air supply with excited hugs. "Can you stop this now?"

Shuichi loosened his hold and sat back in his seat. "How can you be so cool, when you are in love?"

Hiro's eyes shot open! What?! His face burned hotly now…was he in love?

"Oh, am I talking too much? I promise I'll stay cool." Shuichi hated to piss off his best friend. Sometimes just mentioning the wrong thing in the 'love department' with Hiro had him barking at him, and in an uncomfortable headlock.

K returned and both looked up quickly.

K saw the funny looks on their faces, "Did I miss something?"

Bolting up from his seat, Hiro declared, "Nothing at all...I'm err, going to my room now."

"But our dessert, Hiro," Shuichi reminded him.

A waiter rushed over with three bags holding their ice cream sundaes.

Grabbing his own goodie bag, K said, "Great! I'm going to my room. You two should go get some rest, that's an order."

Hiro nodded and managed to blush even hotter now, he wasn't going to his own room and he knew it. He avoided looking at Shuichi who at least darted off towards the elevator.

When everyone got into the elevator they stood quietly in a row.

Shuichi side-glanced Hiro from the right and K's eyes glanced from the left. Hiro whistled and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he could escape through the hatch. What was beginning to feel like the longest elevator ride in history—the doors finally opened at the top floor. And when they got to their respective rooms, Shuichi turned to wave bye to Hiro.

Hiro waved impatiently back, stalling and waiting for Shuichi to go into his room first. But Shuichi just stood there! Grr, what was he waiting for?

K just chuckled airily and entered his room.

Hiro watched K's door shut. He turned back to his friend, "Goodnight, Shuichi," Hiro said. He sighed, it seemed he had no choice but to go in his room and wait a few moments.

On the other side of the door, he listened for Shuichi's door to click shut. And when it did, he exited his room silently with his dessert in hand and wandered over to K's. He was about to knock lightly, but it opened before his knuckles hit the wood.

There K stood naked, eating some of his ice cream sundae. He placed the spoon in the dish and hauled Hiro in by his shirt. "Took you long enough," he quipped.


	5. Knock! Knock!

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 5**: Knock! Knock!

**K placed** his and Hiro's dessert on a table nearby and grabbed the man by his shirt. He crushed his lips to Hiro's for a sizzling kiss. The brunette kissed back just as hotly, K cursed with torment, "Fuck, today has been torture..."

Hiro moaned in reply and wrapped his arms around K's bare body, splaying his fingers over hot skin aimlessly. He gripped and pawed over K, parting his lips to invite the blond to devour him with a deeper kiss. Intoxicated by fervent kisses, Hiro barely felt his clothes being urgently removed from his body. The garments went wayward all over the room as K tore them off, leaving Hiro breathless and naked.

"Like sneaking a hand in the cookie jar," K said, pleased with the prize before him.

They were still standing in the hallway near the door, when K pinned Hiro back against the wall. He ran his hands along Hiro's face, over his shoulders.

"K…" breathed Hiro, looking up at the tall man. He ground his erection up against K's thigh.

"Mmm…you always feel _soo_ good, Hiroshi," K whispered into the crook of Hiro's neck, planting soft kisses there.

Hiro drove his fingers into K's golden locks, issuing a chorus of soft mewls from his naughty manager. He let his eyes close, feeling the trail of kisses K was leaving all over his neck, his shoulders. The man was so gentle and sexy, so unlike how he appeared in front of everyone else. He brought his hands to K's face and lifted it up so that he could look at him—Hiro stared into the blonde's blue eyes when he faced him. There was such loving warmth in those eyes that it made him tremble.

"Do I know you? Who _are_ you, what's your name?" Hiro joked softly, engaging in a little verbal foreplay.

K smirked at Hiro's banter. "Just the man from room 1108, but I know who you are. You're that sexy rock star, Hiroshi Nakano, who, by some extraordinary chance, has found himself in my room. You can call me Mr. Winchester, or K, which I prefer."

"No first name?"

"Hmm, you have to earn it."

Hiro arched a brow. "Oh, I do, huh?"

"You're getting pretty close," K claimed, bringing up one of Hiro's hands and kissing along his fingers. "I love these hands."

"And I love seeing you like this," Hiro murmured, caught up in a moment. He looked into K's eyes. "Do you really think this is 'extraordinary chance'? I…I mean…we…is it extraordinary?" Damn, did just he just say that corny shit?! Hiro looked away feeling a little embarrassed now—but, it was how he felt.

"Don't look away, Hiroshi." He moved Hiro's face back to look at him. "Look, for me…I still can't believe you're really here with me. I'm one lucky bastard. There's nothing wrong here. I don't want to talk to you like a friend with benefits…you're not just a play thing. This _is_ special…"

Hiro could feel K breathe on him, smell the ice cream on his breath.

"I just want you to be you," K said.

Hiro's grey eyes studied K, he smiled. "Kiss me…"

Hearts banging and their lips mere millimetres apart, someone knocked on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both men froze.

"IT'S RYUICHI! K-SAN OPEN UP!"

K blinked at Hiro.

"I'll hide!" Hiro whispered loudly and ran out to the balcony.

K grabbed one of the white complementary robes the hotel offered and shrugged it on. He rushed to the door in a panic; if Ryuichi was coming to him something bad had to have happened!

As soon as he turned the knob the door burst open and Ryuichi wailed, "HAVE YOU SEEN MY KUMAGORO?!"

Do'h? "Is he missing?" K asked, hating when Ryuichi misplaced his plushie, but at least this was all it was. Phew.

Ryuichi Sakuma nodded, tears freely flowing from his eyes. He looked pleadingly at K.

"Ok, where were you last when you had him?" K started with a reasonable question.

"I had him at breakfast, in the shower, the candy store, and then Kyoto Hall…BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER AFTER THAT!" Ryuichi hollered, he sniffed audibly and clung to K.

"Okay calm down, _calm down_ Ryuichi. Didn't Tohma mention swimming or something, I thought I heard." K patted Ryuichi's back almost like he was a child.

"O-okay…I'll go there right now!" Ryuichi cried and darted out of the room and as fast as he'd entered it.

K sighed and closed the door. Boy, it was eleven o'clock and Ryuichi was running around looking for Kumagoro. He padded over to the patio door—his eyes shot open. It was winter in Japan! He slid the door open quickly and Hiro ran back in, freezing cold, his teeth chattering.

"C-c-cold…" Hiro stuttered, blinking eyelashes tipped with white frost.

"My poor Hiroshi," cooed K, opening his robe and enfolding Hiro inside of it. He gasped at how cold Hiro's skin was next to his, but he held on tightly, warming Hiro up. "Next time go to the bathroom."

Hiro nodded and snaked his arms around K's torso—the blond gasped again as cold hands spread over his back. The brunette was smirking at that but nestled happily inside K's robe, sighing as he felt himself unthawing.

"Wow, even _that_…" K looked down between them, "…is cold!"

"Ya think?" Hiro muttered sarcastically. He frowned yes he knew _it_ was cold! But K reached down between them and held it in his hand.

Mmm, warm. Hiro closed his eyes from the comfort.

The blonde moved in for a kiss, his lips just brushing against Hiro's…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Gah! Now what?!

Hiro sighed and went into the bathroom—K again went to the door. He opened it, slightly more aggravated this time. This time he spotted his boss. "Tohma, what do you want?"

"Have you seen Ryuichi? He's missing Kumagoro and…well, he's losing his mind. You remember back in the days…" Tohma replied with a bit of a tired voice.

K studied the other blond man, minus the hat and even the suit jacket. Obviously he was getting ready for bed when Ryuichi realized Kumagoro had gone missing. "He came here already, I told him to go look in at the swimming area," K explained.

"Oh, thanks!" Tohma said quickly and ran off down the hall.

K stuck his head out the door and hollered, "You outta have a transmitter on that thing!" He shut the door yet again. Dammit he was trying to get busy here! All these interruptions was grating on his nerves. He wandered into the bathroom to find Hiro flossing his teeth, it made him laugh.

"What?" Hiro asked and shrugged, "I was bored."

"You are _too_ cute," K offered and snuggled up behind Hiro, pressing himself against his ass.

Hiro forgot about the floss and watched K's face in the mirror. Rawr! K started to kiss along his neck and shoulder, Hiro sighed delightfully. "I sure hope there are no more distractions," Hiro whispered, feeling K's warm body behind him.

"Tonight seems to be filled with nervous energy. It's tomorrow's concert, things like this always happen before a main event," K enlightened the brunette.

"I see, I guess I never thought of it before. I guess that explains your incident at dinner tonight," Hiro teased.

"If I'm not mistaken, _you_ were the one that started that whole footsie shit," K corrected, "But, it's not like I'm complaining," he recovered quickly.

Hiro only smirked.

"Actually, I've never been more turned on in my life!"

Chortling naughtily, Hiro replied, "I never thought you'd go off."

K chuckled, but turned Hiro around. He bent in to give him a kiss.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

If jaws could drop to the floor, Hiro and K's would have at that very moment.

"What _now_?" whined Hiro, tempted to start banging his head off the wall. This was getting ridiculous.

K was muttering angrily as he left the bathroom; the man was clearly aggravated now. "Where's my rifle?!" K hollered more as a verbal threat since he opened the door, minus the gun, to Shuichi this time.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, K. I need to hang out somewhere since Hiro isn't answering his door," Shuichi said with those pleading eyes of his.

K softened a tad and asked, "What's the matter?"

The young man laid violet eyes on him and said, "I'm worried about Hiro and about this song with no lyrics. But I really wanted to talk to Hiro, something's up with him but he won't tell me what's going on. I wondered if you knew something, because you always seem to know. And right now Yuki won't let me near him because he says he writing something _really_ important. He won't even let me look at it, so, I thought I'd leave him alone for awhile." Shuichi, in his pink cotton jammers, looked around K's hotel room. "Wow, you sure are messy." But then he noticed two desserts on the table from dinner. "I didn't know you ordered two."

His eyes widened and K waved his hands around looking for an explanation, "Err…Hiroshi didn't want his so he gave it to me."

"Hiro offered _you_ his dessert first, instead of me?" That just wasn't possible. Shuichi pouted he _always_ got Hiro's unfinished desserts! "You see, he's acting so strange. Can I have one…I always have room for dessert."

"Help yourself, why don't you take the other one for Yuki?" K coaxed, smiling all chipper like.

"Nah, he won't let me near him without yelling. I'll just hang out here for a bit," Shuichi suggested.

K gulped, "…Um, sure."

"Thanks!" Shuichi exclaimed and grabbed one of the ice creams, which was pretty much melted. "I'm just going to wash the spoon, be right back."

K moved like the Flash, barricading the washroom door, "Err…what sort of host would I be if I didn't clean it for you?" K offered in an exasperated voice.

Shuichi looked at him puzzled but handed him the spoon, "O…K, ha, ha get it? O.K…_K_," the singer laughed at his own joke and flounced on the bed and retrieved the remote control.

K shook his head and disappeared into the washroom.

Hiro heard everything, "We really have to be careful or he'll figure it out. I feel bad that I wasn't there."

"He's fine, just bored, because Yuki is doing what he should be doing," K whispered.

"Huh?" Hiro sounded, puzzled.

"Nothing," K said softly.

"Is he eating my ice cream?" Hiro said frowning slightly. "How long is he going to be here?"

"I don't know, maybe we should just forget tonight. I can't seem to get you alone," K sighed.

Hiro knew K was right.

"I have an idea," K said. "I'll distract him and when you hear something like, ""Come here Shuichi, and take a look at this" you leave the room, got it?"

Hiro nodded he understood. K left after quickly washing the spoon, and now all he had to do was wait. A few moments later, Hiro heard talking:

"K, what's so interesting out there?"

"Come here Shuichi, and take a look at this!"

Feet shuffled to the window.

"Oh, wow!" came Shuichi's voice, "A full moon. I didn't know you thought about the moon, K."

Smartly, K replied, "There are a lot of things about me that'd surprise you. Now shut up and watch."

Hiro heard his queue and cracked open the bathroom door. There was K and Shuichi looking at the moon and talking. He tip-toed across the room to the door but he realized his room key was in his pants! Shit! K looked back at him briefly with 'hurry up' written all over his face. Hiro grabbed his pants and quietly left the room. He walked down the hall naked to his door.

Suddenly another door opened. Hiro whipped around, holding his pants in front of his no-no parts, "Yuki!" he cried.

Yuki stood there unblinking, a cigarette dangling from his lip as he spotted Hiro. When he regained his composure he said, "I'm not even going to ask. Um…have you seen Shuichi around?"

"K's room," Hiro quickly offered, before he realized _that_ was a very wrong thing to say. Eying Yuki, Hiro flashed him a tight little smile, blushing crimson.

"Right…" Yuki drawled and smirked at Bad Lucks' buck ass naked guitarist.

Dammit! Yuki knows!

"It's none of my business," Yuki said coolly, ash falling to the floor. "You really should go in your room already," Yuki advised trailing his golden eyes over Hiro's body before he went to knock on K's door.

Scrambling inside his room, Hiro tried to calm his pounding heart. Fuck. Fuck! _Fuck!_

Yuki, of all the people to find out his secret, Hiro thought frowning. Would he tell Shuichi or would he keep it quiet? He guessed he had no choice but to wait and see.

He sighed.

Feeling a little cold still, he went to take a hot shower. He let the hot water warm him back up, sooth his nerves. He even felt some of the tension disappear…boy what a night.

After the shower the guitarist decided he might as well just go to bed and watch a late night movie or something. He'd probably fall asleep to it but that was fine with him. He snuggled under the covers and flicked through channels. But really his mind wasn't what was on the television; it was on K and what was happening between them. He could feel his heart fill up at the thought of the man…feeling a contentment he hadn't felt in such a long time, Hiro's eyes got heavy.

* * *

**K turned off** the television and opened the drapes so the moonlight spilled into the room. He walked over to the bed in the center of the room and gazed at Hiro's sleeping form. Somehow, he felt like he was intruding on an angel in slumber, and he wasn't sure he could wake him now. Instead, K thought he'd just curl up beside him and share the peace that sleep brought, together.

But a hand reached out and grasped his wrist. K spun around and saw Hiro's eyes shining from the moonlight. Hiroshi pulled aside his covers and invited K into his warm world. There were no words…

K slipped off the fuzzy white robe he wore, letting it fall to a heap around his feet. He crawled in beside Hiroshi and held his breath.

"I can feel your heart pounding," Hiro breathed against the other man as he entwined his legs around K's. He felt the older man study him in the dark, like he was thinking really hard about something. "What is it?" Hiro wondered.

"You want to know my name?"

"Of course," Hiro said.

"It's Claude," K revealed.

Hiro froze with the sheer shock of that revelation; K had actually told him his real name! But Hiro was a bit suspicious.

"It's my real name," K said, "I swear."

It was like he read his mind, Hiro thought, looking at the glow around K's head that the moonlight was highlighting. "I'm touched," Hiro whispered softly, leaning in and softly touching K's moist lips with his own.

K sighed softly.

Hiro parted the kiss and alleged, "Your secret will always be safe with me."

K wrapped the brunette up in a strong embrace. "You're so trusting Hiroshi, I think that's what I love about you," he spoke gently against the ear near his lips.

Hiro only heard the word 'love'. It flashed like the beacon on a harbour lighthouse in the distance. "Make love to me, Claude," Hiro murmured in demand.

K buried his nose into Hiro's soft, damp and fresh smelling hair. Mmm, he'd just had a shower, thought K inhaling the light flowery scent against Hiro's body and tresses. K urged Hiro back and climbed over top of him, laying his weight against his sweet Hiroshi. The younger man ran his fingertips up K's back and into his hair before holding his head in his hands. He pulled K down, towards his lips and they kissed lovingly.

Kissing Hiro was like having the morning sun warm your face, K thought.

Hiro tugged on K's bottom lip, sucking on it gingerly. He teased K, trailing the tip of his tongue over the bottom lip, making the blonde chase his tongue with his own. When Hiro reached the top lip, he flicked his tongue provocatively, causing K to take over ferociously; sealing their mouths together. Hiro drank up the other man, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his hips up.

Kissing until their lips were swollen, they only then parted mouths. K pushed himself up, his long erection resting on Hiro's navel.

"You're so beautiful," Hiro whispered in a smoky voice.

K seemed a bit surprised. He smiled softly in the moonlight and replied, "Mmm, you are very beautiful too, sexy." He ran his hands over Hiro's gently muscled chest.

The guitarist thought he wouldn't be unhappy if time froze right now and they could just be here like this forever. The moonlight was accentuating K's face and body—Hiro reached a hand out and traced a sliver of light on K's cheekbone. He let the fingertip follow the blue highlights, down K's arm, over the ridge of his forearm; and ending the exploration by lacing his fingers with K's left hand.

K moaned out from the sweetness that poured from Hiro's touch and laced his fingers into the brunette's other hand. Suddenly, three magic words came to the tip of his tongue, but fear chocked them back. He couldn't ruin the moment peppering Hiro with romantic politics. K pushed the thought away.

"Take me," Hiro pleaded.

The blond returned his focus to the delicious task before him; he didn't say a word as he released Hiro's hands and reached into the nightstand. He knew that Hiro would have lube in there, probably the Vaseline from the guitar case—just in case. And K was more than right, he scooped up a newly bought tube of real lubricant, popping the cap open he said, "Mmm, why don't you put it on me."

Hiro blushed when K found his new lube, but he wasn't going to have sex without it. He held out a hand and watched K generously add some to his palm. The brunette applied the slick wet stuff to K's super hard shaft, the act making his own body twitch and ache.

"Oh, yeah…" breathed K at Hiro's gentle touch, the tip of him leaking a little.

Hiro pressed his hips up, wriggling a bit, spreading his legs, and impatiently waiting for K to take him. He needed to bring this level of emotion to its peak, before it simply caused him to crack in two. K was very gentle and slow, allowing the tightness to ease and stretch.

The blond never took his eyes off Hiro's as he entered, burying himself into the perfect abyss.

"Unnn…you're _so_ big," Hiro roared passionately, "but you feel so fucking good."

K groaned at Hiro's words and buried himself to the hilt. Hiro cried out.

Hiro pulled K down to him and wrapped his legs around him, wanting him as close as possible. "Fuck me like tonight's the last night on earth," demanded the brunette, feeling the yummy fullness inside of him.

K didn't hesitate; he gave it to Hiro hard. He found Hiro's hands again, pulled them up over his head, entwining their fingers and thrust with urgency.

K couldn't hold back, he cried out, "Hiro, ohh Hiro!"

Both men gripped into each others hands as they rode the lustful plane higher. Bodies nearing the breaking point, minds lost in an endless black tunnel. Hearts crashing in their chests; rapid breaths scorching their throats, two bodies danced in the moonlight.

"_Unnnn!_ K! Harder!" begged Hiro feeling so close, finding himself giving into whining as K hit his prostrate.

"K!"

"HIRO!"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

Hiro's words shot through K's heart like a stray bullet. His world spun and he climaxed with incredible force, calling out Hiro's name loudly.

K's deafening cry of his name made Hiro reach orgasm seconds after, streaming pearly laces all over his stomach. They panted with exaltation, the blonde collapsing on top of Hiro, still buried inside of him. Hiro kept his legs wrapped around the older man, freeze framing the moment, never wanting to leave it. The two men were silent and slowly regained composure.

"It never felt so good before," Hiro said in a rush still catching his breath.

K could honestly say the same, "I know, this was…_incredible_."

Hiro felt K slip out of him, feeling the burn and the emptiness. He watched the blond reach over to grab the tissue and gently cleaned him up. Afterwards, they nestled up under the covers and snuggled, revelling in their post-sex euphoria. Hiro felt almost totally content, but the nagging feeling that K didn't say 'I love you' back irked him a bit. But he was being silly; they were words spoken during a moment of passion. Maybe K didn't even notice. He didn't want to ruin the moment so he pushed it out of his thoughts and rested his head on K's chest.

In moments both were fast to sleep.

* * *

**Outside in the hallway** on the top floor of the hotel, doors opened and heads popped out. A mix of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper members looked at each other sleepily with question.

"Oh hey, Suguru," Sakano said blinking tiredly at a scowling Suguru. "Are we under some kind of attack?" he asked being woken up to a loud yell.

Suguru grunted and went back into his room.

"I thought someone was being mugged in the hallway!" Noriko complained, peering up and down the hall.

"I thought I heard Hiro's name, was I dreaming?" Shuichi said in a worried tone.

Yuki, hiding a grin said, "I'm sure it was nothing but a bunch of kids." The man with golden eyes coaxed Shuichi back inside the room, planting kisses on his neck. "I got something I want to show you."

Shuichi beamed and swung the door shut.

Tohma then noticed Ryuichi Sakuma sitting at the end of the long hallway, playing with Kumagoro. He'd given up looking for Sakuma after about an hour's search, figuring the man would come back on his own. But he was relieved now and said, "There you are! How long have you been in the hallway? Ryuichi, don't you think you should go to bed and get rest for tomorrow night?"

Sakuma jumped up, smirking with mischief he ran down the hallway singing repeatedly, "KUMA LOVES HIRO!! KUMA LOVES HIRO!!"

Anyone left in the hall, shook their heads and watched Ryuichi disappear into his room grinning and singing like an idiot. And when all was quiet and calm again, everyone returned to their room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey thanks guys for the reviews! I hope you're enjoying the changes and still finding the funny parts funny lol! I'm really enjoying re-drafting this fic.


	6. Kumagoro Knows a Secret

**The Gun and The Guitar**

**Chapter 6**: Kumagoro Knows a Secret

Morning sunlight came bursting through the window, streaming its bright warm rays over Hiro's face. The brunette stirred and blinked, shielding his eyes from the harsh burning sun on his sleepy eyes. He palmed the left side of the bed, hoping to find K there, sure enough he was, stroking his arm and he watching him lazily. Hiro smiled, partly because he was embarrassed over screaming 'I love you!' last night, and because he was so happy.

"Do you always smile first thing in the morning, Hiroshi?" K asked in a hushed tone, letting his hand travel over the ridge of Hiro's slender hip.

Hiro chuckled and shifted to face K.

"I have only woken up twice around you," Hiro said, reaching out to twirl a lock of wet blond hair around his fingers. He inhaled K's fresh scent, he'd already showered. "Wow, you're efficient," he muttered.

"The early bird catches the worm, Hiro." But K wasn't in a rush as he rest his head on his hand, elbow propped on a fluffy pillow, grinning.

Hiro's response was a large yawn.

K chuckled, raking his fingers gently over Hiro's bed-covered thigh. "I wish I could tell you all the details, but I've been sworn to secrecy until after the concert tonight. But I will tell you this; NG has _major_ plans for us after this gig."

Hiro arched a brow at K's hint about 'major plans'. "Really?" he asked a little intrigued now, but just then his stomach growled loudly.

"Someone's tank is on empty," K said and ran a palm over Hiro's stomach. "I wonder why," he offered deviously.

A devilish thought came to Hiro's mind. He thought of having K for breakfast, but refrained, he was truly starving! "I take coffee with my cream," Hiro purred naughtily.

K's stomach twitched with laughter at that remark. He laid there, eyes closed, utterly content with Hiro. "And I…love the smell of napalm in the morning."

Grey eyes lit up, "That American movie! Um…oh! Don't tell me, I know this..." Hiro paused with thought and almost raised a hand as if in school. "_Apocalypse Now_," he claimed happily.

K could have squealed like a girl as he stared at Hiro with an utterly surprised look.

"Hey, don't look so shocked. I'm a pretty knowledgeable guy, you know," Hiro said a little indignantly and pushed himself out of bed.

K chuckled at Hiro's pretty scowling face. "I just wouldn't have thought that you would have watched that kind of a movie. There's so much I don't know about you, Hiroshi," he told him, "It is a very popular movie quote."

"And of course _you'd_ like it." It seemed like something right up K's alley. Hiro went into the bathroom, but left the door slightly ajar.

"Well, I used to be a part of that world once, sort of."

A moment later Hiro opened the door and looked out as he washed his hands, "Oh?" Was K going to actually talk to him about himself?!

"Heh, by the time I was your age I had already been through six months of boot camp. Now _that's _something no man can forget," K spoke thoughtfully, watching Hiro closely with cool blue eyes. "I even had to tour a little, fight in strange countries…"

Hiro wasn't sure if he should move or stay right where he was. He didn't want K to stop talking; he wanted to hear everything! No one in Bad Luck knew that much about K before he became a manager.

"I don't think I could ever do that sorta thing. Was it hard?" Hiro asked, pulling on a pair of boxers. Then he dug in his pants on the floor for a cigarette and a lighter and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hard? Damn, it was brutal. Fifty kilometre runs in the rain with a loaded pack, helmet, steel toed boots and your weapon. 'Never drop your weapon soldier!' they said so often it became words you heard in your dreams at night. Then, it was the foreign countries and the violence…I watched a lot of innocents get killed…it wasn't pretty," K explained, reaching over and stealing the smoke from Hiro. He puffed on it hard and passed it back to him thankfully.

"I'm sorry," Hiro said quietly. He wasn't sure what else to say, so he tried to lighten the mood. "Did they call you maggot? I heard that's what they say to American's," Hiro asked earnestly, taking a drag from his cigarette.

K laughed loudly at this question, making the brunette smile. "Yes they did call us that and they still do," claimed K, snickering with mirth.

"I bet you looked pretty hot in your green clothes and those uniforms." Hiro eyed K, imagining what he might have looked like in army gear at age nineteen. He bet that K was just as full of spunk then as he was now. Uniforms were always kind of sexy.

"You mean fatigue's, not 'green clothes', and gee, I dunno," K retorted blushing, no one ever asked him that before. "Anyways, I didn't stay in the Army for long I got trained for intelligence, furthered my education. It was a lot of fun I got to play with high tech stuff…I got into the…" K trailed off and waved his hand, "…well, you don't want to hear the rest, I'm just rambling here."

"Aww, of course I want to hear more," Hiro said, saddened to hear K stop. He bet K had been some kind of spy or something dangerous—Hiro's imagination went wild.

K smiled at the younger man and pulled him in close for a hug, he hadn't forgotten what Hiro said in the throes of passion. _I love you._ He wondered if Hiro meant it. "Maybe after this gig, when we have more time…I will tell you more if you want. It'd be nice if we could, I dunno, go out for dinner or something," K suggested.

Hiro beamed. A date! "Alright, and then will you tell me about your kid, too?"

K groaned, he thought of his ex-wife Judy but smiled about his son Michael, "It's complicated…good and bad memories. If I told you everything…I'd have to kill you," K claimed nonchalantly.

Hiro sat blinking at K's twisted sense of humour. "There's no rush," Hiro explained, he could wait.

K loved that about Hiro too, his patience, he was a good listener. "Seriously though, there are some things that I have done in the past that have to stay confidential, I can't tell a soul. Its nothing I want to remember anyways," K said with a shrug, taking Hiro's cigarette and crushing it out in the ashtray. He pulled the man close and kissed him.

Hiro revelled in the kiss, tasting K's soft smoky lips. He wouldn't force K to tell him anything that he couldn't. He murmured over the kiss, "How did you get in my room last night?"

"Your balcony is attached to mine and I picked open your patio door," K mumbled over Hiro's lips, smirking. He pulled away and brushed a thumb over Hiro's bottom lip, just watching the younger man.

Hiro shook his head, "You could have fallen."

"Nah, I only fell into your arms," whispered K sweetly.

"My crazy, K"

"My sweet, Hiro"

They kissed again briefly.

"And what happened to Shuichi?" Hiro asked curious.

"Funny, just after you left, Yuki came to get him," K replied, "I waited a bit, took a shower and then snuck over." He noticed the blood drain from Hiro's face. "What's wrong?"

"Yuki knows about us…"

K chuckled, "So what, he won't say anything to Shuichi."

"He saw me naked…you should have seen his face. All I had was my pants to cover myself!" Hiro got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower, he could hear K's laughter.

"I just hope, that no one overheard us last night," the blond pointed out.

"Us? You mean _you_, don'tcha?" Hiro reminded, peeking his head out of the bathroom, remembering how loudly K was calling out his name.

K shrugged. "And I'd do it all over again, so nyah," he said and chucked a pillow at Hiro, who dodged it by quickly closing the bathroom door.

* * *

**Later, after **K snuck back to his own room to wash up, Hiro got ready. They really had a lot of work to do today. And when he left his room, Shuichi was standing there waiting for him, knuckles poised for knocking. He was wearing a very large grin and practically bouncing on his heels.

"You look happy this morning," Hiro said.

"Oh, Hiro!" Shuichi exclaimed at Hiro's good timing. "Yuki wrote me a song!" cried Shuichi dramatically, and sang "A song! A song! A song!"

"Whoa, slow down," Hiro cut in, "What song?"

Shuichi stopped singing with glee. "Actually, he improvised a song I had half written. It's like we wrote a song together." The pink-haired singer sighed happily.

Hiro's eyes shot open and he clamped two hands on Shuichi's shoulders. "This is awesome! Let's go work on it now. Do you think we can add it to our set list? Do we have time?" Hiro asked eager to try out this new tune. It wasn't like they were in recording, they could track it later.

"Well, there's a small catch. And I think it's sorta cool…I want Ryuichi to sing it with me," Shuichi offered to a now surprised best friend. "I know he will!"

"Really?" Hiro scratched his head. "But, I thought we wanted to kick their butts? Well, if it's what you really want, then I'm all for it!"

Immediately, they began babbling about how the song will fit to Suguru's new music.

"What's with the racket?"

Shuichi and Hiro turned to see K coming out of his room.

"Yuki wrote me a song I had half done and Ryuichi is going to sing a duet with me!" Shuichi fired barely taking a breath.

K soaked this up. This was something he hadn't seen coming. "Um, does Ryuichi know this, or have you all gone behind my managerial prowess to cook this up?" He would have rather seen Bad Luck get their full solo final-act coverage, but with Ryuichi and Shuichi singing together it was always good publicity.

Shuichi grinned mischievously and stated, "It was my idea actually, I read the lyrics and I just know that we both have to sing it. I know he'll do it, because he wanted to sing with me yesterday. Fun, fun, fun!"

"How do you figure that? I mean about the lyrics," Hiro asked, a little confused.

"Well, Yuki left my half of the song and he added a new chorus. It's like he's singing his part to meeee…sooo romantic!" Shuichi gushed and began to slump to the floor. "Catch me Hiro, I'm so happy I think could faint…please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Hiro caught his friend as Shuichi began pinching him in random places.

"You're not supposed to be pinching me! It's your dream!" Hiro wailed and pushed Shuichi off of him. But he laughed and said, "Shuichi, you're not dreaming. Come on, let's go find Ryuichi."

Shuichi lit up, "He's at the concert hall already…" He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know last night we all thought we heard a commotion, but it must have only been Ryuichi, playing in the hallway with Kumagoro. And when we saw him he ran to his room singing "Kuma loves Hiro" last night." He looked at Hiro and then K who wore blank expressions, "Didn't you guys hear it?"

Hiro and K looked at each other.

"Nope, didn't hear it," K said.

Hiro shook his head, "Me either."

Shuichi shrugged and led the way to the elevator.

K played with the lint in his pocket nervously. Gee, were they _really_ that loud last night, he wondered and tossed Hiro a sheepish grin. The brunette wore the same expression on his face and shrugged—time to change the topic.

"I'll take you guys to the concert hall, and then I'll go get breakfast…I know Hiro's starved," K mentioned.

Hiro shot K a look.

"What, I heard you're stomach growl just now, relax, it's a common human disposition," K recovered quickly and grinned. "Tell me what you guys want or I'll just pick anything."

Shuichi happily started his order on the way to the concert hall.

* * *

"**Kumagoro knows** a secret," sang Ryuichi mischievously in K's ear, he perched the plushie on his former manager's shoulder.

K turned his attention away from the practice with the new lyrics, to peer nonplussed at Kumagoro on his shoulder. _What the heck did Ryuichi mean?_ "I'm sure he does," was all K said coolly.

Everyone was watching them.

Ryuichi giggled in a sneaky sort of manner and bounced over to Shuichi, to continue their work on their duet.

Oh no… It dawned on K, Ryuichi knows. He must have overheard and that's why he was singing "Kuma loves Hiro" last night at the hotel! K couldn't stop the hot wave that washed over his cheeks. Normally he liked to keep his sex life private, he couldn't believe he'd been so loud to be overheard. He had to leave the room for a moment before everyone noticed him blushing with embarrassment. Slipping out of the room, he strolled over to the pop machine and got a cold drink. Just as he popped open the can, he felt someone watching him.

"You left so suddenly," Hiro said rather concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry your sweet self over," K said easily as he watched Hiro. "You know they're going to wonder why you are so concerned about the 'Crazy American'." It wasn't like he didn't know they said that. But reading Hiro's face, he could tell he was really concerned. He looked down at his pop can.

"Was it something Ryuichi said?"

K looked up again. "I told you not to worry," he said.

So, Ryuichi knows too, so much for keeping secrets. "He won't say anything, Ryuichi's cool that way," Hiro replied.

Hiro was too smart for his own good. But he was right, Ryuichi wouldn't say anything. "You should get back to work…we don't have time to piss around today. It'll be a miracle if we get that new song ready for tonight," K told him.

Was that so? Hiro didn't really care. "Relax. I've got my part down pact. I'm just having a break, so what?" Hiro said and went to get himself a cold drink as well. They'd been messing with that new song for hours now and he was thirsty. Only, K wouldn't move from the vending machine and Hiro had to nudge him over.

K began to snicker playfully; it was fun to tease Hiro. He made sure to grab the can that dropped down after Hiro made his selection and held it up high.

"You think this is funny?" Hiro commented, "Picking on the little guy…" He'd show him little all right and pinned K to the vending machine, causing the whole thing to rattle and shake.

It had surprised K, he looked down at Hiro, "All over a can of soda," he chirped, clutching his own drink making the can kink and snap.

The guitarist narrowed his eyes at K playfully and rose up on his toes, pressing his lips to K's. The blonde gasped in surprise but melted into the kiss like a moth to a flame.

"You love birds sure know how to keep a low cover," spoke a familiar sarcastic voice.

Hiro dropped flat to his feet and jerked his head towards Yuki. K flashed Hiro the, it-was-all-your-fault kind of look before he dared to look at Yuki as well.

"Anyways, I came to see Shuichi," Yuki explained, smirking at them as he disappeared into the rehearsal room.

"I swear, that guy has a habit of silently showing up on you," Hiro alleged.

"Indeed, but even _he_ has a fear of guns," K noted, "Trust me, I know."

Hiro blinked wondering what K meant, but followed his manager back into the studio.

* * *

**For the rest** of the day Shuichi and Ryuichi fine tuned their duet. It was tiring, but everything was going perfect, no need to continue until tonight. Shuichi and Ryuichi needed to rest their voices and relax.

It was down to the final hours—a time when everyone found their peace of mind, their Zen, their drive for their performance tonight. And everyone went about their own thing, doing whatever they did before a main event.

Shuichi took off with Yuki to their hotel room. Sakano decided he would try to relax after K slipped their hotel spa business card in his pocket. Suguru stayed where he was happiest, which was with his electronic equipment at the concert hall. Noriko went to get her hair done. And Ryuichi hung out with Tohma backstage, playing with Kumagoro and talking.

K and Hiro stood outside the sound room.

"I have to take care of some stuff; you know pressing manager business…it's endless," K said, "You could come with me if you want."

It was tempting, but the concert loomed in his mind and something else…Ayaka. She knew he was here in Kyoto, yet she hadn't even called him. In a way he'd like to find out where they stand, or perhaps even let her know that he couldn't see her anymore. He was thinking about it. But he wouldn't do something like that in a text, or an e-mail—that wasn't his style.

"I'm just going to go have a hot bath, chill for a bit, have a beer," Hiro told him honestly.

"That sounds like a good plan. Have one for me too," K said, smiling softly. "You'll be great tonight," he added and pet over Hiro's cheek with his hand.

Hiro wished K could have hung out in the bath with him. "I know I've never said this before, but…you do good things for us, K…_Claude,_" Hiro added in sneakily. It was neat that he was one of the few that knew K's real name now.

"You're too cute, Hiroshi Nakano," K said in such a sweet way. Alone for a brief moment, he slowly descended on Hiro's lips to give him a soft kiss.

Hiro sighed and closed his eyes, but as quickly as the kiss started, it stopped, leaving him breathless. He opened his eyes and watched K strolling down the hall, leaving him wanting more.

* * *

**A/N:** After this chapter some dramatic events will occur and take the story to a whole new place. Thanks again for reading!


	7. The BIG Misunderstanding

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 7****:** The BIG Misunderstanding

**Kyoto Hall** was packed with screaming fans. Everywhere you looked; there was security staff; hall personnel and stage crew, all were wearing headpieces and mumbling into their sets. Three of the top bands were playing here tonight. This was a major live show—no one in their right mind wanted to miss it! And tonight was going to be extra special; Nittle Grasper had their new song and Shuichi was going to do a duet song with Ryuichi.

TV stations, radio stations, the press, music magazine journalists, they were all here as well. All made sure to capture moments of the musicians arrival, doing small interviews and live television spots. People ran around like mad crazed fiends, the air buzzing with excitement and energy.

But K stood calmly at his post, his back against a wall, arms crossed, watching as everyone bustled about, cursing and hollering…it was nothing unusual. The major part of his job was done, now he only had to make sure everyone else did theirs. Backstage, was reserved for the talent and the people affiliated with them. It was a beautiful set up, dressing rooms and a lounge, there was even catered food displayed on a buffet table for them—Amp Records provided everything! Bad Luck was in the process of getting ready, Nittle Grasper hung out in the lounge and ASK was performing and nearing the end of their set.

Tohma approached him, spiffed up in his show gear, a tailored black number with an iridescent vest, his hat.

K gave the man a thumbs up. "You're looking sharp, ready to kick some butt?"

"I'm always ready," the shorter blond said with assurance.

K smiled, "Have a great show tonight, Tohma." Tohma was one person he never had to worry about, _never_, the man was a music genius.

"So, do you think Bad Luck is really ready for greener pastures, K?" Tohma was talking of their 'big plans'.

"Of course, it'll be refreshing for them _and_ for you too."

"It is exciting," Tohma agreed.

"WOO! LET'S ROCK THIS PLACE!" Sakuma came out of his dressing room shouting. He was ready to go sing his heart out.

K eyed Ryuichi, gone was his bunny, gone was the childish looks. He was all business now… looking very dashing in his opened white dress shirt and tight low-riding cream-coloured snakeskin pants. Ryuichi knew this game better than anyone. "Make them crazy, kid," K told him.

Ryuichi nodded.

ASK finished their set and returned backstage, flushed and sweating. They cheered and congratulated themselves, and celebrated with beers. It was the first fifteen minute break between bands, so the crowd could refresh and get ready for the next act. Some with fans with backstage passes were able to come in and meet some ASK members. But that was off in a special area so that Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck wouldn't get mugged by fans before their performance.

When it was Nittle Graspers turn to rock, K watched them file through the stage door and heard a thundering roar from the crowd seconds later. Man, he loved this part! But his eyes darted towards Suguru's dressing room door when Sakano came bursting out, looking frazzled.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean break a leg literally!" he whined.

Suguru yelled at K, "Keep him out of here, he's making me nervous!"

K pointed a gun at Sakano, "Sit and stay."

Sakano sat on a couch quickly.

K would have liked to have been able to hang out in Hiro's dressing room, it wasn't as if he couldn't find some excuse, but he was really needed out here. It wasn't like he didn't trust the security measures, but he just felt better keeping an eye on things himself…besides hanging out in Hiro's room wouldn't be very professional. And speaking of the devil in black pants, Hiro came out of his change room. He looked punk'ish tonight in a black sleeveless t-shirt, the front printed with some silver images and black bands on his wrists. K smiled at the worn-looking black and white Converse shoes on his feet. It was simple, but it was hot on him. K noticed his hair was a little wilder now after a stylist had gotten to it and his eyes more deep with light make-up accentuating them. He was looking right at him…._damn_, he looked good.

Hiro winked at K and flounced into a soft chair in the lounge, waiting for his turn to perform. He wore a mischievous face, he felt restless—the hype of tonight made him feel like stirring up trouble. Hiro wanted K's eyes on him, to _stay_ on him, so he sat back, legs opened daringly; he put an elbow on the arm of the chair and placed his chin on his fingers nonchalantly. He could just go over and talk to K, but this was much more fun.

"Hold that pose!" cried a photographer who came out of nowhere and snapped Hiro's picture. "That was hot, thanks!"

Hiro grinned victoriously at K.

K wore an amused look as Hiro stared his way…just sitting there taunting him. Hiro was playing on the fact that people around were so oblivious, but how could they know? Playing along, he pretended to look busy and elsewhere, but he couldn't stop his eyes from going back to Hiro. The guitarist just smiled at him. K had to smile too…Hiro could be so cocky sometimes, a flirt.

Woo! K couldn't wait for later. Actually he couldn't wait until they got back to Tokyo, maybe Hiro would stay over at his place, and he could make him dinner or something nice.

A breath later Shuichi and Suguru came out of their rooms, full of energy and excitement. K watched Shuichi bounce around in his flashy long purple jacket over a black tank top and shiny black leather shorts, unable to sit still and peeking at the fans talking to ASK. Suguru sat across from Hiro, tapping his fingers on his dark green pants and stopped to fix a button on his black shirt.

K didn't know how long he stood there under Hiro's visual examination before Nittle Grasper bid the audience goodnight, but he knew they were finished when the crowd's cheers reached a certain pitch.

Shuichi ran past them like a blur to the stage door to peer out at Ryuichi blowing kisses to the fans. Weee! It was his turn!

Tohma and Noriko began to return backstage, but Ryuichi stayed out there and held the microphone back to his lips, he announced Bad Luck.

Hiro and Suguru jumped out of their seats and dashed to the door alongside Shuichi. What?!

"Eeyah! He's early!" Sakano wailed.

Concert personnel went berserk…what happened to the fifteen minute interval?! Everyone had to bustle to get Bad Luck's stage program going before they got up there. K's handset began crackling with urgent voices, but he only chuckled. Leave it to Ryuichi to take matters into his own hands, what fun!

"Was he supposed to do that?" Suguru questioned.

"I don't think so," Hiro said and laughed.

Ryuichi looked in the direction of the stage door, "Well, come on guys get your asses out here!"

The crowd laughed and roared.

Bad Luck looked back at K.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" K exclaimed.

"Wooo!" Shuichi cried and darted off towards the stage. Hiro and Suguru ran after him.

Shuichi arrived upon the hot stage—Ryuichi tossed the microphone his way and gave him a boisterous high-five before leaving it. The fans went wild. Hiro and Suguru caught up and took their places, their hearts thumping with sheer excitement as they stood in front of so many screaming fans.

"KYOTO ARE YOU READY TO RAWK!!" screamed Shuichi and tossing a fist to the air.

The crowd cheered so loud it shook the place.

Shuichi nodded at Fujisaki and Hiro and they jammed. They played like the stars that they were. Fujisaki beamed and played his synthesiser, totally into the music. Shuichi sung his heart out and danced around putting on an awesome show. And Hiro made his guitar sing like wind as he rocked to the beat.

K and Sakano, as usual, watched from the side of the stage, proud of their band in action. K found himself feeling supremely happy at the moment, a soft smile on his lips. Bad Luck was playing their butts off.

"This is the one moment where I feel relaxed," Sakano mentioned to K.

K grinned at him, "I told you that you worry too much."

"So, should we tell them about the big tour tonight?" Sakano suggested.

"Hmm, I thought we could do something like that, yea," K responded with some thought. "It'd be a nice way to top off the night."

"I can't help but feel a little nervous, what if they don't like it?" Sakano exclaimed now fiddling with his tie.

K sighed at the human tornado, he wouldn't live to see fifty if he didn't relax once in awhile. "I think they will, if not, I'll have them kidnapped in their beds and sent there by freight." K laughed manically at his own joke.

Sakano was now wringing his tie; he knew how capable K was of that statement.

K slapped the other man on the back and laughed. Nothing was better than this; he thought and resumed watching his sexy Hiroshi and the rest of Bad Luck. But his smile faltered, Hiro noticeably wore a strange look on his face. What was up? K then realized he was looking at something in the crowd. Hiro was so distracted that he almost tripped over a speaker. K held his breath, but Hiro recovered quickly, not missing a beat. Concerned, K turned on his heel and stormed out to backstage and ran down a hall. He pulled open another door which led to a security pit which had an elevated view; he grabbed binoculars from the nearest guard.

"Hey!" the guard shouted but yelped when a gun was pressed to his neck.

K peered over the audience with the binoculars. Hmm, he couldn't see anything, there were so many people. He was just about to give the binoculars back when…his eyes settled on her, Ayaka. Hrmph...

Suddenly K felt a little covetous. He should have expected the girl to make some sort of appearance while in Kyoto. But he'd forgotten all about it since he was too busy messing with her boyfriend. He wondered what she wanted, because from what he gathered from Hiro, things weren't so good between them. K gave the binoculars back to the guard and holstered his firearm.

The guard rubbed his neck and watched Bad Luck's maniac manager leave his post.

"Is everything alright?" Sakano questioned worriedly when K returned.

"Yeah, no problem." K stuffed his hands into his pockets, thinking.

* * *

**Bad Luck's** set went by so fast; it seemed they'd just gotten out here when they neared the end of their set. And K was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Ryuichi coming their way.

"It's duet time!" Ryuichi cried.

K jerked his head around, "That's right. It's almost that time."

The last song ended and Shuichi cried into the microphone all out of breath like, "We have something new for you tonight! Do you guys remember…Ryuichi Sakuma?!"

The crowd began to scream.

"That's right!" Shuichi taunted the fans, "Ryuichi and I want to sing a song for you!"

Sakano plugged his ears as Ryuichi strolled back on stage, the screaming was so loud.

Shuichi and Ryuichi put an arm around each other's waist and clamoured into the microphone, "We Are like One!"

The fans went absolutely crazier—if that was even possible. The lights on the stage went dark and the crowd eventually came to a hush. A soft pink light broke open above them, casting a warm glow on the singers, creating a mood.

Soft instrumental began; Suguru's soft version to his new sound, and Hiro rhythmically strumming his guitar. Shuichi began to sing the first verse,

_A beat of your heart, the fire in your soul,_

_Consumes my mind, my thought, makes loving you're my goal._

_Your whispers are like drum beats; your touch makes my world quake,_

_You make it crumble, shift, move and shake._

_Only if to love you, my world would be ok,_

_Only if to love you, please take me away._

_You are my everything…all my thoughts and dreams._

_You've left footprints,_

_Stepped right into my heart, please take my hand._

_Only if to love you, my world would be ok,_

_Only if to love you, please take me away._

_My tears are you tears,_

_Your fears are my fears,_

_We are like one…_

Shuichi's voice trailed off and Ryuichi began to sing the verse Yuki wrote…

_There is a sound; it's my heart pounding, _

_The chaos in my life, crashing, _

_But when you are near, shattered are my thoughts and fears, _

_In my changing world._

_We are like one, don't ever leave me._

_We are like one, let's walk this road together._

_Angry tears, deep wells sp black and empty._

_One sharp piercing light, the warmest touch, it was you!_

_That single ray of hope, a dream you placed in my soul._

_We are like one, don't ever leave me._

_We are like one, let's walk this road together._

Shuichi and Ryuichi looked at each other; it was their moment, the spotlight to share together! It was their utopia, and they sang the last chorus together…

_We are like one, don't ever leave me._

_We are like one, let's walk this road together._

_We are like one; take my hand my love!_

_We are like one… _

_We are like one._

The song faded and Ryuichi and Shuichi hugged each other. Then they bowed to the crowd, laughing and smiling. They let the crowd cheer and throw presents on the stage. The rest of Nittle Grasper and Hiro and Suguru all joined them up front and bowed too, thanking the crowd for a wonderful night.

It took a long time before they left the stage. Everyone was sweating and panting with exertion and excitement. Backstage, they laughed and popped open champagne. Fans with backstage passes got to come by and visit them. Everyone was busy signing autographs and getting their pictures taken with fans.

"To a very successful night," Tohma said with glee and held out a glass of champagne to Sakano.

"THEY LOVED THAT SONG!" Shuichi cried still alive with adrenaline.

"And I loved it the most," Yuki said softly smiling at his super star lover.

The backstage fans all stopped to ogle this moment, squealing at a pitch only women could achieve.

"YUKI!" Shuichi screeched, crushing him in hugs, "This song was the best thing that ever happened to me, _ever!_" The pink haired singer continued to cling to Yuki.

"Well, now since everyone is in good spirits. I have really Big News!" K announced. But no one was listening, the din in the room continuing.

BANG! BANG!

Everyone was startled quiet and stared at the man with the smoking gun.

"Ha, ha! That's better. Now then, NG Records, Sakano and I have made big plans for Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. We've all decided it's time you guys got a shot at real fame, internationally. We have many venues set up for you to visit; the first being—"

"_WHAT?!_ WOOOO! You can't be serious, this is too cool!" Shuichi said.

"Where are we going first?" Hiro wondered, completely surprised. K had mentioned 'big plans' but this wasn't what he expected. How cool! He looked at Shuichi excitedly.

K chuckled, "Well, I _was_ getting to that point. We'll land in Toronto, Canada first, just as they are starting their International Film Festival," K explained.

Everyone blinked at him.

Sakano jumped in, "It'll be good for you to meet new talent, get a feel for things. We're not just going to play music; we are going to make a name for you there. There's going to be videos made, and new stages to play on—"

"And parties…" Tohma offered.

"_Awesome_…" Hiro and Shuichi said together.

Ryuichi jumped in on the conversation too, "And, I'm coming too!

Tohma sighed amused, "They know that already." The president was looking at them with interest. They all seemed excited, this was a good sign. "Apparently there is a growing demand for Japanese music overseas…and I want NG to branch out."

Each member of Bad Luck all stared at Tohma.

"So, we get to learn some new theories and technique's…I'm all for it!" Suguru claimed happily, always looking for new devices to perfect his craft.

Tohma smiled at his cousin.

"YAY! Won't it be fun, Kumagoro?" Ryuichi cheered happily to his plushie and everyone laughed.

That was when the media around them all began thrusting microphones into their faces and asking for more details about this 'tour'. But Tohma proclaimed that a public statement would be issued from NG live in a few days.

"Wow, this is exciting," Hiro said to K, giving him an eye-crested grin. Just as he was about to go over to the man, he heard his name being called. He turned around.

"Hello, Nakano-san," spoke Ayaka with her soft voice.

"_Ayaka_-_chan_…" Hiro said quickly with surprise on his face. He felt guilty that he'd forgotten she had come to the show…

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked with concern, smoothing her hands over a long coat that she wore over a long pink dress.

"Uh…fine. So, you came…I…I wondered if you would," Hiro stammered, unsure what he was supposed to say to her in front of everyone, especially K.

"I live in Kyoto_, remember?_" she said frowning slightly and added, "Actually, I came to talk to you…do you think we can we go someplace?"

"…Sure." Hiro put down his glass of champagne, cast a worried look at K and then at his band members. Butterflies swirled in his stomach. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later."

Everyone watched them leave and K caught a glance from Yuki, he shifted his eyes away.

No, big deal, so Hiro was going off alone with his girlfriend. That's right, Hiro's girlfriend! He sighed and wondered what they were going to do. No, _no!_ He shouldn't go there, _wouldn't_. Still, he was looking at the door from which Hiro left when Shuichi tapped on his arm

"So tell us more about this tour, I'm all excited!" he clamoured.

K suddenly felt a bit irritable, like there was a static cloud hanging over his head. He didn't like feeling this way and he was no longer in the mood to talk about their tour. His right eye was twitching; his trigger finger felt bored…what if he followed them? Ok, he couldn't very well do that! He sat down in a comfy chair and forced himself to get a grip; he began to explain some of the things they'd be doing on tour and whatnot.

"Yuki, will you come too?" Shuichi asked with fear in his voice, he didn't want to leave him behind for _so_ long!

Yuki sat quiet for many moments. He _so_ saw this coming! He groaned. "I'd have to work something out with my publisher—maybe they have an international office that I can contact. Let me look into it, ok?" he said to Shuichi surprisingly, who now launched himself on him once more.

Everyone was shocked to silence. But Tohma smiled.

Only K groaned loudly at this, feeling obstinate and restless. "Oh great, Yuki is coming? Who could have predicted _that_ in the stars?" he moaned rudely. Yuki narrowed his eyes at him, but K just stared coolly back. And now everyone's eyes were on him, K got up abruptly and announced, "You guys don't need me around now…I'm going back to the hotel, enjoy the party." Without waiting for replies he grabbed his coat and left hastily.

He just needed to get out. The cold, night air nipped at his nose and bit his cheeks, but K didn't really feel it. Maybe he was overreacting, maybe Ayaka had a good reason for being here, he thought. But still, he couldn't stop this feeling of juvenile jealousy.

* * *

"**I'm glad** you agreed to leave that coffee shop and come here to talk, it's more private," Ayaka explained taking a seat on the edge of Hiro's bed in his hotel room. She kept her coat on.

Pursing his lips, Hiro had wondered why she wanted to come here. He had a sinking feeling. "Why, what's on your mind?" he asked nervously and blushing lightly because she was sitting on the bed where K had fucked him last night.

Ayaka was watching him with concern, "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No, no it's alright," Hiro said softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I'm getting married."

Hiro eyebrows shot up, "What?!"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you why I wasn't calling anymore, or visiting you. It was really wrong of me," the long brown-haired girl said. "I…I just can't see my future with a man who spends his life on the road, surrounded by screaming girls, and who is always so busy. Too busy for me..."

Hiro didn't know what to say. In some weird way he was relieved, but in others he was hurt by her words. It hadn't been that bad finding time to make a call or well, ok so he couldn't visit her as much as he might have liked. Suddenly, he didn't feel so guilty now when he decided to mess around with K. But he didn't want to argue, in fact, he felt free now. He smiled at the woman deemed the 'Kyoto Beauty' and said, "I'm happy for you, really, it's ok."

Ayaka gave a huge grin, she knew Hiroshi meant that and she got up to give him a hug. "I'm sorry again," she said in a hushed voice.

"I'll always love you…but, as a friend," Hiro said thoughtfully and hugged her back.

"And, I'll always love you, too," she replied and stepped back. "Well, I've taken a lot longer than I thought. Someone is waiting for my return tonight, I should be off. Good luck Nakano-san…the show was great."

* * *

**K wandered** into the hotel and rode the elevator up to the top floor. He walked down the dimly lit hallway, with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. When he passed Hiro's hotel door, he glanced at it and frowned. Just as he was about to move along, he heard voices coming from Hiro's room.

Ayaka and Hiro were _here!?_

K halted, no he shouldn't…like fuck he thought and leaned against the door to eavesdrop. He caught the few jumbled words between them.

"_I'll always love you..."_ mumble…mumble.

"…_love you always too…" _

Why that two-faced little shit!

K grit his teeth angrily and stormed off to his room. He had heard quite enough! How…could he? How could Hiro go around saying 'I love you' to every Tom, Dick and Sally? K leaned against his room door and counted to ten, something he didn't do very often. He should have known better, what could Hiro possibly see in him anyways? Hiro didn't mean anything when he had said 'I love you' to him. It really was just something that came out in the heat of the moment. He ought to go over there and give Hiro a piece of his mind, but he didn't. He couldn't. He'd been right about his fear all along, a fear he had been ignoring…Hiro saw him as nothing more than some wild fling with an experienced old man.

A door outside, opened and closed. It came from Hiro's room!

K held his breath as someone walked past his door talking out loud. He heard Ayaka's voice, "I still can't believe he asked me to marry him." She sounded so happy.

Before he could stop himself, K pulled out his magnum...

The lamp on the nightstand got blown to bits.

So did the clock radio.

Argh! This is what he got for letting himself get so attached so quickly! Fuck! He needed to get out of this room! He knew he should calm down—that he shouldn't be overreacting like this, but he couldn't stop. It was like something inside of him just clicked, as if the timer of the bomb hit zero.

He. Was. _Mad!_

Hiro heard the gun fire and wondered if K was murdering someone. He opened his door to see K leaving his room. The man looked pissed, his face etched with fury. He'd never seen K so riled up before. The blonde didn't look at him and strode off down the hall, sliding bullets into his gun.

"K?!" Hiro cried, but the man didn't stop.

"_K!!" _

Everytime Hiro called his name, K only felt more furious. At the end of the hall he kicked the stairwell door open and disappeared down the stairs.

Another heavy door clicked shut behind him.

K had just gotten to the slushy streets from a fire exit of the hotel when Hiro, came flying out of it a second later.

"K! Please stop, what's wrong?!" Hiro pleaded.

That's when K whipped around and pointed his gun at Hiro's head. "Don't fuck with me right now, Hiro!"

Hiro's eyes shot open, "I…I…"

The rest of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were returning to the hotel after the party. They were crossing the street when they heard K yelling and then saw him pointing his gun at Hiro.

"What's going on!?" Shuichi cried. "_K_, stop that!"

Slowly, K replaced his gun to its holster. He cast his hostile eyes on Shuichi, "It's nothing. Just leave me alone…" K said coldly. With a swish of his blond hair, he turned and walked away.

Everyone stood there as K strode off.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Noriko muttered.

Hiro watched him go. What the hell just happened?! If there was something wrong, why couldn't K just talk to him? Did something bad happen after he'd left Kyoto Hall with Ayaka? Was it personal? Maybe something to do with his family? _Dammit!_ Feeling the wet slush seeping through his socks, Hiro shivered. With a heavy sigh, he watched K until he disappeared. Everyone else had entered the hotel and was now waiting for him to come inside.

"Don't worry, K's just PMS'ing or something," Noriko said and chuckled evilly at her own joke.

Hiro ignored Noriko. No, it was something else he was sure of it. But being too cold to stand around here waiting…Hiro reluctantly followed his friends inside.

* * *

**A/N:** K is such a dolt XD And he gets even worse sorta in the next chapter...poor Hiro. But don't worry after the angst things will get better I promise!

**Reviewers:** I haven't done this yet, but some of you have left wonderful comments and I want to respond.

**Kayakun:** I'm so happy you found the story funny and are enjoying it. The real test though, comes with the next few chapters as something really scary happens...I'm really hoping the readers don't kill me XD

**RitsukaVanilla: **As I mentioned to Kayakun...yeah dramatic events for this chapter, and chapter 8 AND 9. Posting those chapters always makes me nervous lol. -hugs- I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

**kel:** Oh I will keep writing hun not to worry -squish- I've never abandoned a story yet XD Of course this fic is already written, but I do admit it takes a long time to edit these chapters...I've changed so much about them. Thanks so much for you comments...I'm glad you feel it more realistic. I tried not to make it to slow, in fact I felt that in the later chapters of this fic it went sort of fast. I'm not sure...I just didn't want to draw it out endlessly, but get to the point in a fun way. Smut, fluff, angst, more fluff, smut and then _more _fluff! XD

**Wolffan:** Aww thanks hun! And YES! Human. K as a human and not some pervy manager etc. He's a person too lol. Eeee! He's my favourite and then Hiro too! Actually it's funny...I sort of disliked K at first...I'm not sure why. I loved Hiro first, but then K grew on me...he was funny, dynamic and plot mover. After I read the manga I totally loved him, the books gave him so much more personality than the anime. So then it became K and then Hiro. Wee! Then I put them together and the rest is history lol! Congratulations on graduating soon!


	8. Take Me Far, Far Away

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 8**: Take Me Far, Far Away

**By the** time the sun started to rise in Kyoto, K was smashed. But, he had calmed down enough to come to a few conclusions. One, he realized he was utterly in love with Hiro. But he knew he also had to let him go. Two, the younger man had his whole life ahead of him and he didn't want to be the obstruction that stood in his way. Ayaka was good for him, she was beautiful and around Hiro's age—K decided he had no choice but to be cool about it. And three, he was going to focus on making Bad Luck the best fucking band he could!

Devastatingly tired, K returned to his room and crashed on his bed in a sprawl. In seconds, he was fast asleep on top of the bedcovers still fully clothed, shoes and all.

* * *

**Hiro heard** K's hotel door open and close when the blonde returned. The brunette hadn't slept a wink last night as he laid in his bed worrying and replaying the part where K pointed his gun at him. His eyes were so cold, his voice so angry... He'd really meant it. Hiro almost ran up to the door in thoughts of trying to talk to the man again, but some ungodly force stopped him. Now was not the time, K must be really tired and there was no point bugging him now. Feeling more relaxed, knowing K was safe and close by, Hiro could let his eyes drift close. He swiftly fell asleep.

Hours later and Kyoto much quieter now that the concert shindig was over, Bad Luck sat down to brunch, Ryuichi included. Hiro, working on only a few hours sleep, stared off into space not even touching his food or listening to the excited conversation of the concert the night before.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked, looking really concerned at his best friend this morning.

"Huh?" Hiro grunted.

"I asked what is wrong with you. You're off in space and you have circles under your eyes," Shuichi enlightened his best friend.

"Didn't sleep much," Hiro replied tiredly, but added, "Must have been too hyped up from the concert."

Shuichi glanced worriedly at Yuki. But Yuki only shrugged and looked away, he knew Hiro was lying. What exactly had happened with K last night, Eiri wondered. Probably some stupid lovers quarrel.

"So, how was your visit with Ayaka?" Shuichi continued to investigate.

"It was fine, she's getting married," Hiro said simply.

"But—_what?!_" cried Shuichi.

"Don't worry, I'm cool about it…things just didn't work out between us," Hiro explained calmly.

The group all looked at Hiro with mouths hanging open.

Shuichi was looking sadly at Hiro, "Man, I'm so sorry…"

"Aww, then Ayaka doesn't deserve Hiro," Ryuichi said.

Hiro smiled softly, "I'm not that broken up about it." He shrugged. "Let's just have fun on our tour, ok?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Good morning!" sang someone in English.

Everyone's head glanced over to see K headed towards their table, looking perfectly happy and chipper.

Hiro studied K's face, but the man was avoiding his eyes.

"It's more like afternoon," Yuki said, glancing up at the blonde, he added smartly, "Aren't we happy and _gay_ this morning." He could tell right away that K was putting on false bravado.

K cast him a silent warning with a quick flash of his sapphire eyes.

Ryuichi set dubious eyes on K.

"K, you're not going to be taken away for murder, are you?!" Shuichi asked after hearing about K's outburst in his hotel room from Hiro. "What will happen to our tour? We need you!"

Laughing, K waved his hand casually and said, "Oh, that. There was a spider in my room." He shrugged. "I _hate_ spiders," he lied and pulled up a seat beside Suguru and Sakano.

Confused looks passed around the table, but no one said anything.

Hiro was watching K and wondering why he was making shit up! In fact everyone knew he was making that up, but what could they say? After the man flipped his lid last night, no one wanted to be the next person in the crosshairs. Hiro watched as everyone continued with their meal in silence. He sat there for at least ten minutes and K didn't even look at him once. Not even a glance! Hot, confused tears prickled behind his eyelids, Hiro tried to blink them back quickly before anyone noticed, but they weren't going to stop. He got up fast, knocking over someone's coffee, and excused himself with a hurried mumble.

He walked quickly to the stairwell knowing he'd never make it to his room in time, and tears he could not stop, ran down his face. Why was K being like this towards him? He swiped at his eyes in frustration and pain. _What did I do?_ More tears streamed over his cheeks, he'd thought he was really falling in love with K. He huffed over his ridiculous tears, it seemed so crazy! But it was true…he had fallen for that man! His stupid, crazy-assed manager…he was in love with him.

But now K didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

* * *

**Hiro wasn't** wrong. The entire trip back to Tokyo, K ignored him.

It was really late by the time Hiro entered his street-level apartment. He'd spent the rest of the day in Kyoto doing interviews and photo shoots with Bad Luck. They even did an hour radio show with Nittle Grasper in company, and Shuichi and Ryuichi sang their duet again impromptu.

Now it was all over.

He flopped onto his couch in an emotional, drained heap. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so fucked up, lousy. All he could think about was K, and what the hell could've happened. Maybe all he had to do was be patient.

Two days later K came into the studio early, when it was only Hiro there. Suguru and Shuichi had yet to arrive and begin working on tracking their new song. Hiro was plucking at his guitar; tuning it, a cigarette dangling from his lip…he didn't even realize K was standing there watching him.

K cleared his throat.

The cigarette fell from Hiro's lips when he looked up at K. "Oh…I, shit," Hiro muttered and got off the seat to pick up his smoke. He pulled a drag off the thing again and eyed K silently, and with hurt.

"Look," K started coolly, unable to look at Hiro's face as he spoke, "I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner. Heh, I guess I didn't know how to say it." He crossed his arms in a very stand-offish way, "Things just couldn't have worked out between us. Congratulations Hiro…"

Huh? "K, what are you—"

K held up his hand, "I can't take advantage…please, just forget about it."

With that K turned on his heel and left the room. Hiro stood there blinking as if in slow motion, his heart breaking. He sank to the chair again, sat there, his eyes still on the door.

What the hell was he congratulating him for?!

"Bastard…"

* * *

**In the weeks** that followed, NG had prepped a lot for their upcoming tour and tied up any loose ends. Bad Luck made appearances on many music specials and radio shows, photo sessions, meet-and-greets, but only a few concerts. K had them busy; it seemed a bit more busy than usual though. His explanation was that he wanted them to get as much coverage about their tour as possible.

The duet Shuichi and Ryuichi sang caused one of the biggest musical buzzes Japan had ever seen. Ryuichi and Shuichi performed it on television and it was revealed that a video was going to be made while on tour.

The media world ate it up!

It came down to the final days before they were supposed to leave, but Hiro's heart wasn't into it any more. He still hadn't recovered from his broken ties with K. He felt so betrayed. The man acted as if nothing between them ever happened! And he totally ignored him. That alone made Hiro feel even worse. But he couldn't bring himself to talk to K about it, to bring it up again, re-open the wounds…he wasn't even sure how. K had just brushed him aside like dirt on the floor. And Shuichi wouldn't stop harassing him about why he seemed so sad and angry lately.

A few times, he actually found himself snapping at his band members and being completely audacious.

Sometimes, Hiro had to wonder if K was putting on an act, as if to convince himself that what they shared meant absolutely nothing. There were times K didn't seem himself either. Often everyone had to repeat themselves to K as he seemed to be off on another planet, he wasn't like that before. And the man was definitely more trigger happy then usual too which made the band increasingly tense. Then there were times he felt he was being watched, but when he looked around, there was no one.

Was he just imagining all this? Hiro had to stop torturing himself. He had to get over it!

But he didn't want to let go…

He'd fallen so hard…

The day before they were to depart for Toronto, the guitarist went to visit his family. He went not only to see them before he left, but to search for some comfort.

He didn't find what he was looking for exactly.

His brother Yuji pestered him about his tetchiness, but Hiro didn't think his brother would understand. His parents spent more time fretting about the tour, than giving him their approval. They fussed about foreign countries, how not to drink the water and to be careful not to get bit by strange bugs. About how not to look weirdo's in the eye and to always be polite.

Hiro groaned, but he smiled too and assured them he'd be fine.

His father never quite agreed with his decision to play in a band in the first place, but he eventually came to accept it. And seeing as his son was part of a very popular band, not just some fly on a pub wall, he offered his good tidings.

And then they did the next best thing. They asked about Ayaka…

He explained to them what happened in Kyoto and they sat there in silence. His father shook his head and looked at him as if _he_ was to blame! His mother came and hugged him, telling him he really should think of getting a real job one day.

Man, if he thought he'd feel better after his visit home he was sadly mistaken! Now he felt like a failure…

* * *

**With a heavy** heart Hiro packed his stuff bright and early. He was just pulling on his jeans, when he heard the horn of the airport limo outside. Scrambling, he shrugged on his dark jean jacket, put on his runners, slapped on his shades, grabbed his stuff and ran outside. The car took him to the airport where he was going to meet everyone else.

Now, he sat in a secure terminal waiting for their flight to begin boarding. Not only was Bad Luck here but Nittle Grasper as well, everyone dressed in disguise.

Hiro felt like he was going on some kind of school trip, rather than a tour. Everyone else was noisy and excited, like children. Ryuichi was unable to sit still and danced around the seats, Shuichi in tow. Suguru was yammering happily with his cousin, who sat next to a bored looking Yuki. And Sakano was seated next to K, across from him, reading from a book and giving orders about how to address Canadian's and their customs.

"You don't have to bow over there," he advised, "You say, 'Hey, how's it going?' or 'Yo, what's up?' or if you want to know where the washrooms are just ask, 'Where's the can?' Hey did you know they have streets there paved in gold!"

K grabbed the book Sakano was reading from and gave it a studious look. "_Canada's_ _Guide to Slang and other Interesting Facts_?" K disclosed incredulously. He began to laugh heartily and looked at the page from which Sakano was reading from, "They don't have streets paved in gold, there is _one_ street with specks of gold in it and that is in the city of Yellowknife, North West Territories! A town _very_ far from where we're going. The country is bigger than the U.S." K put the book down, "Come on, just act like yourselves…Toronto is a cool place."

"I hear Toronto is vastly multicultural," Noriko put forth, "They like foreigners."

"But I heard they hunt baby seals and that it's where the polar bears live," Suguru offered.

"That's disgusting," Noriko moaned.

Hiro was vaguely listening to this conversation. He would have liked to inform them that it was the Inuit that mostly caught and fed off seals, baby or otherwise. And that the killing of baby seals was very looked down upon, according to North American people. He also, like K, knew that these animals lived very far north of the city they were going to and would probably never, in their life time, see that part of the world.

But he didn't feel like correcting them. It was kind of funny to just listen instead.

He was wearing a tiny smile when he realized K was gazing his way, absently playing with his blond hair. The smile left Hiro's face. Hiro couldn't see K's eyes because they were covered with his trusty sunglasses, same as his. Inside, his throat constricted and his lungs refused him air as he stared back at his previous lover.

For a moment, K's lips curved into a soft dreamy-like smile, he looked as if in a trance. Was he imagining things or was perhaps K thinking about him? But as if realizing what he was doing, K's hand froze and he slapped it down on his thigh. He got up quickly and went to read the arrival-departure board. Hiro watched him, clenching his jaw in resentment.

Ryuichi was watching this in silence.

* * *

**The commercial** flight was a series of events in itself. Ryuichi was in seat yelling over heads to talk to Shuichi and Tohma was tugging Ryuichi back to sit down.

"Kumagoro wants to talk to Shuichi!" Nittle Graspers vocalist whined.

"You're making everyone uncomfortable. Some people hate flying and want quiet Ryuichi," explained Tohma, "Pretend we're in a library." He sighed when Ryuichi started using the back of the chair in front of him as a stage for Kumagoro's antics.

"Hello pretty stewardess, Sakuma wants a soda," Ryuichi said using his puppet to talk to the tall red-headed flight attendant as she walked by.

The woman looked at Ryuichi and gasped, "You're…you're Ryuichi Sakuma!" she cried and ceremoniously, fainted.

Tohma groaned and watched K jump out of his seat to fan the stewardess. "Now, Ryuichi," he chastised, "Don't be making all the attendants faint or they'll turn the plane around." The woman began to wake up and K helped her up as fellow attendants came to her aid.

They all squealed when they saw Ryuichi.

Shuichi was laughing loudly in his seat at this fiasco with the attendants. A few turned to look.

"Oh my goodness! It's Shindou Shuichi!" a few cried.

Soon the people on board began chattering and craning around in their seats to find out what was going on. The din on the plane increased in volume when the word spread that Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck joined them on this flight.

"Someone save us," moaned Hiro, who was watching everything and shaking his head.

One elderly woman wondered to her husband, "I wonder if they could sing us a song?"

Shuichi overheard that and jumped up, "Let's sing them a song!" Damn, if there were old people that knew who they were then that made them fans too!

K looked over at him sharply, in all the time he spent with Bad Luck, Shuichi never failed to surprise him. He watched Ryuichi stand up too, nodding in agreement.

It became a snowball effect; soon everyone was cheering them on.

"Wait a second before you sing anything…" said another stewardess who came from the cockpit and stood in front of Shuichi, "The captain thinks you should use the announcement microphone."

"Alright!" cheered Shuichi and tugged on Hiro's arm, "Get your guitar, Hiro!"

Blinking in surprise, Hiro grabbed his guitar. It was something he refused to let be stored with the luggage, so he uncased it and followed Shuichi to the front.

Excited patrons looked on at the unexpected free entertainment. K just sat down, a grin on his face as he watched Shuichi, Ryuichi and Hiro file to the front of the plane. Tohma was chuckling, and Sakano wrung his tie, Suguru looked a little left out and Noriko looked astounded.

K could just see the headlines tomorrow—what awesome free publicity. The entire world would know they were coming!

It was a crazy flight to Toronto as they performed thirty thousand feet in the air.

When the plane landed in Toronto's Pearson Airport, it was night time. It was also as if they'd gone back in time, because it was no longer Tuesday morning, but Monday night, eleven o'clock to be precise. Arranged limos were waiting to take each group straight to their hotel, The Metropolitan—right in the heart of the entertainment district.

As they drove down the Gardiner, Shuichi exclaimed, "Wow! Look at that tower. I want to up that! Can we go up that?" He was enthralled with the city's main attraction.

Everyone looked at the tower in question, except Yuki, who felt his stomach flop at the thought of going up the little elevators that damn high.

"Sure you can go up there. They have a restaurant; a viewing deck and god know what else. It's next to a stadium but I forget the name, they play sports there and have rock concerts," K informed them.

"The Rogers Center," Hiro blurted out, he'd been doing a little reading…

K flashed a look at Hiro.

"Are we gonna play there?" Suguru wondered.

But K was still watching Hiro.

Hiro crossed his arms and glared back.

"Hello!" Suguru wailed at K, "Are we gonna play there?"

K jerked his head at Suguru, "Uh…I dunno."

Everyone became quiet for a moment. Instead, they looked around at everything as they got off the highway. The car drove down a street that had rail tracks in the middle, cars parked on both sides of the street, it was congested with vehicles, tons of people wandered up and down the sidewalks, and there were shops everywhere. There were grungy looking neighbourhoods, then posh looking. Every culture they could fathom intermingled in some way here.

"Oh, look! That sign says "Fashion District", I wanna come here!" Shuichi declared.

"It's pretty close to our hotel," Hiro explained to his friend.

Shuichi let out a silent, "Yay!"

Suddenly a roaring streetcar drove past them and so close to the car.

"So that's what those tracks are for," Sakano muttered. "They are really quite behind in public transit technology."

"For sure," K muttered. It was nothing like Japan. "But there's a subway and buses too."

At a red light, Shuichi gawked out the window and announced, "There's a naked woman standing in the window of that shop!"

All heads turned towards said shop.

"Just when you think you've seen everything," K murmured. "And naked…"

The light changed to green and everyone watched the real mannequin, until they could no longer.

"I like this city," revealed Suguru much to his own shock. He blushed.

Hiro chuckled dryly. "Interesting…" he mused.

Finally, they pulled up to the front entrance of an enormous building. There was a man in a fancy gold-buttoned coat, wearing white gloves, waiting to take their luggage up to each of their rooms. Everyone followed him inside the lobby and the front desk.

"Just sit tight for a minute, I'll get your keys," K told them and wandered off.

Bad Luck took a seat in the comfy cream leather sofas, eyes roaming non-stop. Pretty décor, beautiful lighting, gigantic pieces of art, a fountain…the eye candy was everywhere! This was one awesome hotel!

Hiro noticed a few people were looking at them, he wondered what they thought—them, a bunch of flashy looking Asians with coloured hair. Did they know they were famous musicians from Japan?

But the group moved along quietly.

"Hey, this isn't so bad, I bet we can walk down the street and not be mauled to—" K suddenly thrust a keycard in front of him. "Err, thanks," he said barely above a whisper.

Nittle Grasper showed up moments later.

Ryuichi walked into the lobby claiming loudly, "This city is soo cool at night! All the lights! I wanna go up that tower!"

"Me too!" Shuichi said.

"We have a whole week to be tourists, but then we have to do some work," Tohma told them. "Remember, this isn't just a vacation."

"Let's check out our rooms and get our shit together first," K ordered.

"But, I don't feel tired yet," whined Shuichi.

"You can do whatever you want, but rooms first," he said. "Just don't go and get lost."

Hiro was more than happy to go to his room. He just wanted some peace instead of running off into the city right now. Maybe he was feeling the lag of travel, so entered his immaculate urban-styled room. It was definitely different from any other rooms, he thought as he sat on the biggest bed he'd ever seen. It had a mountain of white pillows and a brown coloured backboard that reminded him of a Hershey's chocolate bar. There was this fancy taupe coloured lounge chair and pine wainscoting on the walls, the lighting was soft, there was a flat screen T.V, and a big-ass bathroom with a jet bathtub. There was even a vase with two red calla lilies by the bed.

He felt like a king!

Kicking off his shoes, and tossing his jacket on the chair, he flopped on his bed and flicked on the television. But the thing spewed nothing but English. He flipped through the stations and stopped on one of many music channels. He stared at the musicians on the show. They were so grunge, in shaggy pants and printed tee's, they were also diverse. Each genre of music came with its own style of clothes, hair and body language—like anywhere else. He found himself submerged in this and watched, listening to North American music and the sounds of their guitars.

Then there was a knock on the door and Hiro's heart jumped to his throat. K? He ran to the door and found Shuichi standing there. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Hiro, we have come thousands of miles, to new city and you're going out with me!" Shuichi insisted. "Get your jacket and let's go crash something."

But Hiro stood his ground. "I don't feel like it," he murmured quietly.

Shuichi stared at Hiro blankly. "Ok, I've had enough of this, Hiro!" he wailed, "You don't think I can tell that my best friend is depressed?! You've been acting like this ever since we left Kyoto…that was like a month ago! You never want to go out; you're so quiet, _too_ quiet. TALK TO ME!!" screamed Shuichi, grabbing Hiro by his shirt collar.

Shuichi was hitting on a raw nerve. Hiro wasn't in the mood for this. He barked, "There is nothing to say!"

"You're lying! What happened with Ayaka, in Kyoto?" Shuichi demanded.

"Why do you keep asking me about her? Nothing happened! She only came to tell me she's getting married!" hollered Hiro, his frustrations coming out on Shuichi.

"Really…?" Shuichi said quietly, Hiro had to heartbroken but he was keeping it to himself. "I'm sorry to hear that Hiro, it must be hard."

"_Why_…I told you that I'm cool with it," Hiro bemoaned.

"STOP LYING HIROSHI!"

"I'M NOT!"

"If you don't start talking, I…I'm gonna hit you!"

"I dare you too!" Hiro growled.

Shuichi socked Hiro right in the face.

Hiro held his cheek with a hand, looking surprised at Shuichi. Without another word, Hiro pounced on him and they went at it. Kicking and punching and calling each other names. They barely heard the voices at the door that told them to stop.

The fighting friends didn't hear anything as they brawled. Shuichi bit Hiro making the guitarist holler, and Hiro grabbed a fistful of pink hair, Shuichi hollered.

But suddenly someone pulled them off of each other. "Break it up!" K demanded, holding a struggling Hiro who was red with anger.

Yuki held a still swinging Shuichi, "What's this all about? We could hear you from down the hall."

Hiro yanked himself viciously from K's grasp and fired daggers at him with his eyes. It was _his_ fault, all his fault, for the way he felt! But he couldn't tell Shuichi! It was too embarrassing! He stood there panting and rubbing his jaw, continuing to glare at K.

"He's miserable and he won't talk! I can't stand it! _Haven't_ you guys noticed anything? I just want you to enjoy yourself, Hiro," Shuichi clamoured, calming down and looking guilty for attacking his friend.

"So you just decided to hit it out of him?" Yuki asked, bewildered.

"Well…he dared me to," Shuichi moaned.

Everyone looked up Hiro and he simply lost it. "GET OUT!" he screamed at them, tears stinging behind his eyelids. "Everyone, just leave me alone!"

All three jumped at Hiro's outburst. Normally, he wasn't so loud and emotional. But now he was clearly pissed off. Seeing him this way unsettled Shuichi the most.

"I didn't mean to attack you, Hiro…."

Hiro just nodded and turned his back on them, waiting for them to leave.

Yuki looked at K and frowned. "I'll leave _you_ to clean up the mess," the writer said with double meaning and hauled Shuichi off. "Come on, let Hiro cool off," he told him. They walked back to their room.

Hrmph, K thought, Yuki's words repeating in his mind. Hiro turned back around and K flinched, the man watched him silently with the most hurtful, angry eyes. What _was_ his problem? Hiro was the one getting married. Why was he brooding about this so much?

"You _don't_ need me, Hiro," K tried to reason.

"How the fuck do you know?!" Hiro snapped, "You haven't exactly given me a chance!" He swiped angrily at a damn tear that spilled down his cheek.

K's heart was going to break right then and there. He watched as another tear streamed down the young man's face, he almost reached out to wipe it away. But he didn't, he couldn't, Hiro wasn't his anymore! He didn't want to play those types of games, so he just murmured, "I'm sorry."

Hiro watched K's eyes and demanded, "Stand there and tell me you felt nothing, tell me! Tell me you regret everything we did."

"Hiro…I don't regret anything—"

"And you felt nothing?"

K stayed silent. He couldn't answer that honestly, and it would be too cruel to say he felt nothing. He loved him…that would never change, and it hurt him too. It was _so_ hard to act indifferent but he did it for Hiro's sake.

Without thinking, Hiro fiercely embraced the tall blonde.

Stunned, K had to take a step back to catch his balance when Hiro almost tackled with a hug. Why did this have to be so hard? The question roared in K's mind. He didn't understand what was going on. Maybe Hiro didn't know what he wanted. But he knew he couldn't have both!

Hiro clung onto him, his fingers gripping almost painfully into his back, he trembled. K sighed heavily, it was entirely his fault, K thought miserably. But he was hurt as well, he tried to remind himself. Hiro had lied to him too! He tried so hard to forget the memories of the steamy moments they shared, of the precious moments where he'd opened up about himself and Hiro earnestly seem to care. _Hiroshi, why can't you just let it go_, K thought. He swallowed hard. Unable to stop himself, K wrapped his arms around the brunette in comfort for himself as well as Hiro.

Hiro felt K's arms holding him back. He felt almost normal again having K holding him this way. Except, he felt stupid for getting so worked up like that. He sniffled and bristled a little when K started to pet over his hair.

K felt like he was in the middle of a tornado or something, and when Hiro looked up at him with those wet eyes, looking so raw and vulnerable, K trembled. His defences were breaking, crumbling to dust. He wanted Hiro _so_ much and he was making this so hard. Then K felt Hiro stirring and the younger man looking up at him, suddenly he realized Hiro was going to kiss him.

"NO!" K cried, and pushed Hiro off of him. "I can't…I mustn't. You shouldn't."

Hiro now stood there, an empty shell; eyes turning dark and cold. "_Get out,_" Hiro said in an eerily calm way.

"I…" K started and backed up, Hiro looked scary.

"_Get out and leave me alone,_" Hiro said through clenched teeth. He brushed past K and went to open the door. And then he shoved K out.

K didn't put up a protest. He would leave, because he had to. "Hiro, just get on with—"

Hiro slammed the door in his face.

"—your life," K finished solemnly. He sighed, his chest tight with heartache. It wasn't easy for him either. But he did what he had to do; he did what was right, didn't he? K wandered back to his room a few doors down the hall. For the first time in a long, long time he felt his own eyes sting with tears. He didn't care anymore; he just let them fall freely as he went back to his room, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know I was geek when I wrote this 3 years ago. I made Bad Luck go to Toronto, my home city XD But it really is a very multicultural city, we have International Film Fest and shits loads of cool stuff here. It was easier to write about and give good descriptions, so that's another reason I chose this city. Although in the next GnG part 2 I took the band to Hollywood--had to do a little research there.

Ok, me babbling...yes this chapter was full of stuff, just like the next will be too. OH and that naked lady in the window really does exist XD I did a double take myself when I first saw her lol!

Thanks guys for reading!


	9. The Blonde Inferno

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 9****:** The Blonde Inferno

**They had** the whole week to act like tourists, or so Tohma said, and that's exactly what they did!

Pairing off together or in a group with Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck explored the city. They checked out the Island, the museum, the Eaton Centre and even St. Lawrence Market. They even put their strange Canadian Loonies into the Much Music Speakers Corner booth, and announced to all of Toronto that Bad Luck was taking over the world!

There were even a few people that recognized them and they'd signed some autographs, but generally they felt a freedom they very seldom experienced.

The weather was great! Spring was in the air, it was May and sunny and gorgeous. Blossoms bloomed on trees; birds sang in the trees and big fluffy clouds floated along in the sky. There were wonderful cafés to be lazy at while sipping delectable wonders and yummy things to taste.

The days simply flew by…

Even Hiro seemed to have gotten over his issues after he'd cleaned himself mentally of K. If K could be so cold and heartless, then so could he. Fuck him. He didn't come all this way to mope and cry over something he couldn't fix. Sure it hurt, if Hiro let himself think about it, but there wasn't anything he could do. At least Shuichi and he hugged and made up days ago, the singer coming to him with a cup of hot chocolate with tiny little marshmallows, and proclaiming with big saucer eyes, "A warm hug on a cold day?" He only laughed at that and told Shuichi he was a big suck and that he sorry for being such a tool.

It wasn't so uncommon, they'd fought like that before and they only laughed about it now. Hiro couldn't possibly stay mad at him. It was funny though, Shuichi had asked what happened to the new person he had met and vaguely disclosed about, the night K shot his gun off at dinner. Hiro had told Shuichi that it was over, simple as that.

And tonight, Shuichi dragged him and Yuki out to some theatre show called '_We Will Rock You_', a musical inspired by a band named _Queen_.

Hey, if it was about music then Hiro was all for it!

When the show finished, Hiro and Shuichi were all talk. Yuki followed behind them, listening to their endless dribble about the singing, the dancing, the guitars used on stage, the lighting, the clothes…who they thought sucked and who they thought were talented.

"Ooo, I want a hot dog!" Shuichi declared when they passed a vendor.

"Ok, let's get one," Hiro agreed, he'd never had one of these before.

"Ugh, you guys are actually going to eat that streetmeat?" Yuki beseeched.

Best friends just nodded stupidly, grinning.

Sighing, Yuki was reminded about why he didn't hang out with Shuichi and Hiro that often.

Walking down the brightly lit street, Hiro and Shuichi munching on hot dogs, they entered the Fashion District. Shops full of pretty things filled their vision.

Shuichi stopped in his tracks.

"Wow, look at those boots!" cried Shuichi, his nose and half-eaten hot dog pressed up to the store front window.

Yuki and Hiro wrinkled their nose at the red, shiny, white, lace-up boots, and the mustard that was dribbling down the window.

Shuichi was looking at Yuki, his dog still stuck to the window. "Aww Yuki, I know you like them!" the pink haired singer insisted, "Especially, if I wore them when we…"

Yuki clamped a hand over Shuichi's mouth. "Don't be a brat."

Shuichi just twittered behind the hand.

They continued to walk and Shuichi grabbed hold of Yuki's hand, gladly leaving his half-eaten hot dog behind.

Hiro walked behind them now, looking at the funky clothes in the shops and finishing his food. They strolled in silence along Queen Street, headed for their hotel. When he finished his food, Hiro lit a cigarette and rolled his eyes when Yuki whispered something in Shuichi's ear, the singer giggling afterwards.

That's when Hiro began to feel like a third wheel, when they started the romantic stuff.

He also couldn't help thinking about K either. Why couldn't it be _them_ strolling like this and holding hands? Hiro sighed, it felt so unfair. He took a sorrowful drag off his smoke. He wondered what K was doing right this very instant. He imagined him sitting alone at a bar, drinking some amber coloured liquor on the rocks, tired looking and torn. But suddenly a hot girl appeared and approached K, running her manicured hand over his back, whispering, 'Hey baby what's wrong?' Hiro frowned and sucked on his smoke harder, he dropped the image from his thoughts like a bad music video. _That_ wasn't what he wanted to see! Either way, the man didn't come along on any of their ventures but told them he was busy working.

Working on what?

He really had no clue, he barely saw him all week and when he did he seemed moody. But there were times when they were out touring the city that he thought he saw K's blond head. Hiro felt paranoid; because everywhere he looked he saw blond hair which constantly reminded him of the man. Even when a tire backfired one day, he felt a small thrill that maybe it was K near by firing off one of his stupid guns.

Ok, so maybe mentally cleaning him from his mind wasn't working out so well. But he tried not to let it bother him as much as before at least.

* * *

**When the time **came tofinally work, they were very, very busy. It was the same with Nittle Grasper. They ran around doing all kinds of promos and K had them booked for two live music shows and a live concert at Lee's Palace. Bad Luck was surprised to discover that they had such a large fan following so far from home.

Today they were doing one of those shows on Much Music.

"I can't wait to sing in this city!" Shuichi claimed, buzzing with excitement.

"I know, I wonder what the fans here will be like." Hiro wondered, sitting lazily on the Much Music guestroom sofa and sipping a complimentary soda.

They were waiting for the station manager of Much Music and K to come get them for the show, which was supposed to start at two o'clock.

Sakano's cell phone began to buzz. He looked at the text he got and said, "Looks like you're on in ten minutes, K says he'll be here in two."

"I'm suddenly feeling a bit nervous," Shuichi mentioned. "What if they hate me?"

Hiro sighed, "You're too cute to hate, Shuichi."

"You're just saying that, Hiro."

"Believe what you want then. Say, where's Yuki?" Hiro questioned.

"Working at the hotel, he's got a deadline and he's a little cranky right now," Shuichi told him.

The door opened and in entered K. He was dressed a bit more casual today, black slacks and a light blue button-up shirt. He wore no tie and kept a few buttons undone at his throat.

Hiro spotted his stylish new shoes though…hmm, he'd been shopping. Was it _for_ that woman at the bar, he thought irritably. He looked around at his companions, they were told to dress casual too—be themselves they were told. Shuichi actually wore his shorts and a bright yellow shirt with fake suspenders. Suguru kind of looked like a school boy, in his grey cargos and a simple green top. And he simply wore faded jeans and a white t-shirt and a pair of red sneakers.

"You guys excited? You're about to go on," K stated happily, his hands resting on his lean hips. "There are some fans already gathered outside waiting for you."

Everyone's eyes lit up and then they looked from one another.

"Are you really going to translate for us, K?" Suguru asked eager to get this show started already.

"That I am," K said, "So, I'll be with you guys on television."

"You better not say anything stupid!" Sakano warned.

"What like that Bad Luck's producer has a fetish for sumo wrestlers or something?" K teased, "Just don't cry on set and we'll be laughing."

Sakano turned red.

Hiro snickered at that and Sakano frowned at him, he shut up quickly.

A Much Music station manager came in to tell them they were ready for them.

Everyone gulped. The sudden realization of this hit home and everyone got nervous. Well, everyone except Shuichi he bounced onto the set, eager to see his fans.

"HELLO TORONTO!" cried the pink haired singer in English.

The young male host of Much Music held out his hand and announced, "We happily welcome Bad Luck to Toronto. This is their first international tour." He held out his hand to shake everyone's hand as they took a seat all set out for them.

"All the way from Japan, so how do you like our city?" the VJ asked calmly.

K explained to the guys what the host said.

Bad Luck said they loved it and grinned and waved at the camera and then at the window, where fans looked into from the street. Wow, there were so many girls.

"Cool, they can watch the whole thing live as this airs," Hiro said in astonishment and continued to wave, the fans squealed happily and waved back. He smiled, this was fun!

The first part of the show consisted of a Q and A. The host with his spiky black and blonde hair, punk like clothes and a pierced lip asked the usual stuff. How they started out? What life was like in Japan as a rock star? Where they planned on touring? What the meaning of their songs meant? What they thought about Nittle Grasper being here as well? There were a few clips of them performing live and of some videos in between chatting.

The host then actually turned to K and asked, "And how is it that you ended up their manager, K? Man, is that _really_ your name? You're one of the most reputable managers on the scene, yet you work in Japan."

Surprised, K raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to being the one interviewed, he replied, "Err, well…it's easy to make great talent famous on this side of the world…Japan was more of a challenge. Bad Luck was a challenge, I saw their potential and I wanted to exploit it." Feeling mischievous, he added, "K is actually the middle initial of my full name, which if I told you…I'd have to kill you."

The show host blinked and Sakano took over translating.

Hiro smiled when he remembered K had used that line on him once, while in bed. Grr, he frowned at forced his attention back to the show. Hehe, this was interesting seeing K on the spot for once. He wondered what else the show host might ask.

"But weren't you also married to the famous actress, Judy Winchester, I hear she's actually gonna be here for the Film Festival in two weeks?" the risky host asked.

Sakano suddenly paled, but he kept translating what was being said to Shuichi, Suguru and Hiro. He understood English pretty well.

"Gee, you guys sure do your homework," K groaned not impressed with this question. But how could he hide it? The tabloids made sure to tell everyone here in Canada and the States about his divorce with Judy. He knew what they would ask next and just said, "_Was_ married to her yes. We have a son, Michael, who I miss and I try visit when I can." K spoke warmly, not daring to look at Bad Luck.

The host sensing some drama went on to pursue Bad Luck's manager. "I guess the life of a band manager is more rewarding than being Chief Executive for the Secret Ser—"

"—we're not here to talk about my life!" K suddenly growled, cutting off the show host immediately.

The host audibly gulped as he eyed the tall blond man. "Ok, ok! We'll be going to a short commercial break," he offered hurriedly.

K pointed at Sakano fiercely when the man began talking to the guys, "Don't repeat that last bit!" he ordered in English.

Bad Luck looked at each other with question.

"I told you not to make a scene on the show, K!" Sakano complained.

K looked incredulous. "No, you told me not to say anything stupid. Hey, don't blame me if they decided to dig their nose in my private life. I thought you looked over the questions before this started?"

"I thought you did too!" Sakano spat.

"I…I must have missed that part…" K murmured sketchily.

"Hey guys, it's cool. No more questions for Bad Luck's manager," the host promised. "Ten seconds…and…welcome back Toronto! We're sitting here with Bad Luck, the wildly popular Japanese band if you're just tuning in."

The rest of the interview went unhitched and Bad Luck performed their most notable song, _The Rage Beat_. After that the host let a few fans ask some questions. Many of the questions were how did they like the city or if they had girlfriends. The guys giggled and snickered at that.

Hiro, finding the perfect opportunity for vengeance, announced he was _very_ available. The cute foreign girls blushed and squealed. Hiro sat back satisfied.

K couldn't stop himself from gaping at Hiro right there on live television.

Shuichi and Suguru ate up the excitement from the fans. And when the show finished, they spent some time signing autographs. The host claimed the show was very successful and everyone left in good spirits, except K.

He seemed outright annoyed.

* * *

**The next few** publicity appearances went well. They worked hard and even made the front page on a music publication in the city. Being there alongside Nittle Grasper, one paper even claimed on its headline: "Toronto Taken over by A Japanese Music Invasion!"

It gave both bands an excellent feeling. They were more welcomed here than they ever would have thought. After a successful second week it was turning out to be a lot of fun, but it was also tiring, not to mention trying to get over the jet lag.

Bad Luck sat having dinner in a simple looking diner, serving nothing but American food when K declared, "Why don't you guys relax tomorrow, you deserve it. We'll get back to work the next day."

Woo! Everyone cheered and Suguru offered, "Let's go to a club! I want to experience a new crowd, hear new music and maybe pick up some new sounds."

"YES!" Shuichi cried loudly enough to make everyone in the restaurant silent.

Yuki groaned.

"Come dance your ass off, Yuki," Shuichi exclaimed and added slyly, "Or at least you can come watch me shaking mine!" He was roaring to go.

A chorus of laughter flitted around the table.

Yuki turned crimson and sipped his tea, looking up at the ceiling.

"But what club? I was reading a city magazine and there are _soo_ many," Hiro said holding a fork awkwardly. "There's this area called _Club District_, maybe we could try there."

"There's one called The Phoenix," Sakano offered.

All eyes levelled on him and their jaws hit the table, well, almost. "What?!" they all cried in unison.

"Just check it out," Sakano said frowning at everyone. "What, do you think I never go out? How do you think we find you places to play at etcetera?"

"Well…I…we…" Hiro and Shuichi babbled incoherently.

Suguru shook his head.

Just then Shuichi put on a dubious face. "I dunno, if Sakano went there I'm not so sure I want to now," he remarked thoughtfully.

"Hey! What's _that_ suppose to mean?!" their producer yelled.

Laughing, Shuichi grinned playfully, "I'm just joking, ha, ha." He looked away sketchily.

K spoke up, after sitting there quietly for most of the evening, "Ah, go check it out. Give the man a break; I heard it's one of the hottest spots for new bands to play in. But since its Saturday, it's a nightclub—eight bucks entry."

"Bucks?" Shuichi repeated, "Isn't that some kind of animal?"

"Shuichi, shut up," groaned Hiro.

"But really," the singer continued, "Why would they call it 'bucks' in English?"

"Because, it's what my foot will do to your ass if you don't shut up about it," K offered menacingly.

"Can you _get_ any grumpier?" Suguru complained at K.

K shifted his eyes at Hiro and then at Suguru. He just scoffed.

But Hiro hadn't missed that look.

"Let's meet up for ten o'clock, I'm going to invite Nittle Grasper," Shuichi said ignoring K's mood.

Everyone nodded.

So, that was it, they would check out this club tonight. After dinner, they made off to their rooms to relax and get ready—nightlife in Toronto didn't start till after eleven o'clock anyways.

* * *

**Hiro stood **in his flannel boxers in the middle of his room, wishing he had something new and cool to wear. He really ought to go shopping sometime, he thought. Grabbing one of his flashy blue concert shirts he thought it'd go pretty well with his black leather pants and a pair of biker-styled boots. Satisfied, he hurried to shower and fix his hair.

He was all ready by ten o'clock and opted to leave his jacket behind. Who wanted to bother with a coat check anyways? Picking up his hotel key and glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Hiro left his room and headed for the lobby like everyone agreed on. They were to meet there and then get cabs to the club.

Seeing as he was the first one there, he waited alone on one of the comfy sofas and thought about K at dinner tonight. He got the feeling that K's attitude problem was his fault somehow, like he was blaming him for something, but he was the one that ended things! K couldn't very well blame him. Still, why did he have to act so pissy? His mind went back to the Much Music show again, and he wondered what the show host said to K that got him so riled up. Actually it was pretty funny, the look on the host's face when K yelled at him. It made him laugh and he sat in the lobby grinning at his thoughts.

Then he got pounced, all he saw was pink blur.

"HIRO! What's so funny? Tell me!" cried Shuichi, crushing his best friend.

Hiro shoved Shuichi off and groaned, "Nothing you idiot."

Yuki stood by and looked embarrassed at his spirited lover. "Where is everyone? I don't want to wait here all night," he complained, it was bad enough he was going to some brainless club in the first place.

Chattering voices belonging to Nittle Grasper and Suguru came out of an elevator. Ryuichi, Tohma, Noriko and Suguru were all jazzed up and ready to hit the club too.

"Hi guys!" Ryuichi said cheerfully and looked at Hiro, "Hey, where's K?"

"Um…I dunno," Hiro answered strangely, he cast his eyes away.

"Oh…that's too bad," Ryuichi said, wearing a thoughtful look.

_Man, didn't Ryuichi already have it figured out that they weren't together anymore_, Hiro pondered.

"So, are we ready to go? There are cabs outside, lets get them," Suguru suggested.

Everyone nodded and went out to the cabs.

They were just about to drive off when suddenly Ryuichi got out of the car, clamouring, "I think I forgot something! I'll meet you there, I promise!"

Shuichi stuck his head out the cab window, "Ryuichi, where you going?!"

"To get K-san!" he answered, disappearing inside the hotel.

In Tohma's cab the driver asked, "Do we wait for him?"

Ryuichi had gone to get K, although he did not know exactly why it was so important. "No…he'll meet us there, and I assume with an armed guard," Tohma mused.

Sometimes stopping Ryuichi was simply futile.

* * *

**K was fast** asleep on his bed, dreaming something so wonderful he didn't even hear his mobile alarm chime.

He was in bed making love to Hiro. It was vastly like that night they spent together in Kyoto, the moonlight bathing their naked bodies. Nothing was spared, he could feel every inch of Hiro's supple skin, taste his sweetness, even smell his scent…it was the most perfect dream.

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

It was the same cry Hiro had made when he'd said it the first time.

"_I love you too!"_ K repeated over and over.

K bolted awake to the sound of his own voice and his hand down the front of his pants. He yanked his hand out and wiped it on the blankets. Heh, he hadn't had a wet dream in about fifteen years. But he jumped out of bed and grabbed his chiming phone.

Ack! It was 10: 34 pm!

They'd all be at that club by now! He needed to find Hiro, to protect him but dammit! He'd fallen asleep!

K rushed about changing his clothes, the black pants from the other day and a fresh beige coloured button-up shirt, his gun. Hiro didn't know it, but he'd made a point of keeping an eye on him while he enjoyed himself here in the new city. Slipping on his shoes, he smiled, he almost thought Hiro had realized he was watching them, seeing as the guitarist would look back so often. It didn't matter if Hiro was his or not anymore, he needed to do it.

There was a knock at the door.

"K! Open up!" Ryuichi hollered in English.

Huh? K wandered over to the door and pulled it open and Ryuichi shoved him in the chest angrily. Then he stood there looking quite cross at him.

"Oww, what's that for Ryu—"

"Why are you making Hiroshi sad? I know K, _I know_ he doesn't think I can tell, but I can," Ryuichi said curtly. He wasn't bouncy and shiny _all_ the time and he knew something was amiss ever since Kyoto. He didn't like it. "I've been watching you too, don't think you can hide it from me…you're not a happy K-san."

K wasn't sure what to say.

Ryuichi continued softly, "I know it's none of my business, but I heard Hiro tell you he loved you that night in Kyoto, you both seemed _so_ happy. Now you're both sad." Then he clamoured, "Ayaka dumps Hiro and then you do too! How _could_ you do that? Why, K?!"

"Ryuichi, I… _What did you say?"_

"I'm not in the mood for your games, K. Just tell me the truth. We used to be able to talk about anything, so I'm not leaving until you start talking."

Bewildered, K blinked quickly, "Ayaka _dumped_ Hiro? But I…I thought they were getting married?"

Ryuichi's eyes widened. "Where did you get that idea? I was there the morning Hiro told us about it. He didn't seem that upset, and I thought that was because he had you. Don't you remember the morning in Kyoto when Hiro ran off from breakfast and spilled coffee on Sakano?"

K squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face into his hands, "Oh _man_…I'm _so_ stupid…" he mumbled pathetically.

Ryuichi reached out and pulled K's hands down from his face, "How come?"

K looked at him all dressed-up for clubbing, fancy loose shirt, low-riding jeans and some hip belt buckle. "I've really messed things up, Ryuichi." K re-counted what he overheard in Kyoto that night.

"Tsk, tsk," Ryuichi went with a finger sadly, "Eavesdropping and jumping to conclusions. K, I'm so disappointed."

K flinched as if he swallowed a jagged pill.

With a confident grin on his face, Ryuichi said, "Well, don't just stand here; you should go talk to him. Apologize!"

"Yes! Come on!" K grabbed his gun, his jacket and Ryuichi's arm.

* * *

**Fast, hard rock **music pounded in their ears as the musicians danced and drank foreign booze. It was so unlike what they imagined, this place was dark, underground like, it had this old theatre appeal to it with a balcony and wooden railings.

It was great!

Shuichi was admiring the dancers that did their professional moves on stage, they looked sooo cool! Their hair was wild and coloured, knotted and extended…they were diverse. There was a black guy and two Caucasian girls. The people surrounding him were mostly grunge but casual and they were totally enjoying themselves. The one thing he liked the most was that no one bothered them, which gave him the opportunity to sidle up to Yuki provocatively feeling protected in the shadows.

Yuki eyed his lover and pulled him close, kissing him sweetly. He too felt the freedom.

Hiro groaned when he looked over and saw Yuki and Shuichi kissing. They were at it again. Not even five minutes would go by before Shuichi and Yuki played tonsil hockey. It wasn't like he was jealous, but it was as if every happy couple reminded him of what he didn't have. Looking elsewhere, the guitarist glanced at Suguru who having a great time. He was actually digging the music and laughing at something Sakano was saying. With a better look, he noticed they were checking out two girls…Hiro blinked. He found Noriko and Tohma by the bar, swinging to the beat and sipping pink Cosmopolitans.

Hmm, everyone was enjoying themselves except him; he swigged some of his beer.

A blonde head caught his attention, but when he looked closely it was only some tall chick with her hair in a ponytail. Why didn't K come out tonight anyways, they were all invited. He wondered if K danced, now that would be kind of funny. He sighed and sipped from his fourth beer, he felt buzzed but who cared, right? Maybe tonight was a good night to get a little smashed.

Just then someone tapped his shoulder. Hiro spun around, his eyes landed on a really hot guy with raven black hair, short but tousled. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, showing off nicely muscled, tattooed arms.

"Hey buddy, can I bum a smoke off you?" he asked.

Hiro only understood _smoke_ and _buddy_. He caught on and smiled as he handed the man one. Then the guy winked at him and bent to talk into his ear because the music was so loud.

"You're cute. Thanks!" he said and wandered away.

Thankfully the darkness hid his blush. Hiro grinned despite himself and wondered if the man was hitting on him. He wondered if he should follow, but when he looked around, he couldn't see the guy.

Oh well…

Laying eyes on his best friend, he noticed Shuichi and Yuki groping each other. Hiro decided right then and there he'd had enough of this place. He didn't really want to stand around like a wallflower, so he drained his beer, set it on a table and left. He exited the building and into the cool night air.

Hmm, maybe he'd just walk for a bit, clear his head before he went back to the hotel. Besides, the stars were out.

* * *

**A strong hand** pulled Shuichi off of Yuki; he began to complain until he realized it was K with Ryuichi. His face lit up, "Yay! You guys made it!"

"Where's Hiroshi?" K demanded, unable to spot him anywhere nearby.

"Ahh, I dunno, maybe he went to the washroom or something," Shuichi offered, looking around, "I thought he was right here."

K took off and searched the club from top to bottom. Hiro wasn't anywhere! When he got back to the group he told them that Hiro wasn't in the club. Panic now set in his stomach. He felt it, Hiro was in trouble. K hadn't felt this sort of dread since the time…

_...fast breathing rushed over his cheek, hot and sour. Even as the blade was pressed to his jugular the blonde mercenary thought about his captures' bad breath. He forced himself not to swallow, the motion only making the blade bite into his skin. _

"_You think you can just waltz in here you filthy American pig. I'll take your head and everyone else's that came with you," spat an evil voice filled with greed._

"_Just give us our man and you'll never see our faces again," spoke the blonde, wincing as the blade pieced another layer of skin. He glanced over at his target, the prisoner, who was on the balance of unconsciousness._

"_Do I seem stupid, American? Your man is almost dead. He gave us the information about the next shipment," the foreign voice sneered. _

"_You're lying," offered the mercenary who was soaked head to toe in sweat and griped with dread. He could hear his own blood pounding in his ears, his senses heightened in his dire need for survival. _

"_CLAUDE!!" shouted a familiar voice, causing his filthy captor to loosen the blade by a fraction. In a flash, K yanked a gun from his ankle and shot into the arm holding the knife to his throat. The guy began screaming in pain. _

_There was a thud, as something got thrown their way._

"_Ark! Get down!" K yelled as he heard a familiar sound and a moment later a grenade shook the frail wooden shack. _

_Ark had dodged the blast, scrambling through the jungle brush towards the main building that held their target, one of their own men. He had gotten there just in time to see a man lying on the floor with a shot arm, pointing a gun at K's back with his good one. _

_K was untying the prisoner. _

_Ark shot the man point blank through the head._

_K spun around at the sound of the shot. He looked from the dead criminal to his long time friend—a look of relief visibly on his face. "Thanks," he muttered, picking up the prisoner and tossing him over his shoulder._

_Ark smiled, "No thanks required."_

K blinked the memory away as he ran out of the club and into the night again, heart thumping. He looked up and down the street. Hiro must have headed towards the hotel, he thought and went south.

* * *

"**Hey buddy,"** spoke a voice.

Hiro spun around only to find that raven-haired man with the tattoos from the club. He blinked in surprise and said in English, "Hello." But he couldn't say that much in English and he doubted that this guy knew Japanese.

The man smiled slyly and walked along with him, smoking another cigarette. "I hope you don't mind if I walk with you for a bit…I admit, I was hoping to see you again. It's too bad you don't speak English."

Hiro eyed him, he couldn't help but blush, what did this guy want? He wished he knew what the guy was saying. Did he want sex? Was he trying to pick him up? It made Hiro feel a bit flirty. The man was good looking so he shrugged and continued to walk. They began to pass homes in an older looking part of the city; they were congested together and only divided by dark lane ways.

It was much quieter around here.

"Mark," said the guy.

"Hiroshi." He understood that much.

"You're very cute," Mark said, letting his eyes rove over Hiro cockily.

Hiro smiled, the man was checking him out. Mark stopped walking. Looking around, Hiro noticed they stood near the entrance of a dark laneway. The guy watched him for a moment before he leaned down and kissed him.

Feeling a need take over him, Hiro kissed back. But Mark wasn't stopping with just a kiss, his hands roamed over his body, grabbing his ass, even moving around to his front and palming his cock.

They kissed again, and this time Mark dug his hand down the front of Hiro's pants forcefully.

Hiro pulled away…this was going _way_ too fast. Kissing and making out was one thing, but he didn't really know this guy. "I'm sorry, but I can't sleep with you," he tried to explain.

But Mark pulled him back and tried to plant a more forceful kiss on him…Hiro pushed him away. "Hey, come on!" he said. An alarm went off and a weird feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

"I have to get someplace…I'm sorry." Something didn't feel right and all he wanted was to get out of here, maybe this was a mistake. He turned to leave when Mark grabbed his arm and jammed something painfully into his side.

"You could have done this the easy way…make a sound and I'll shoot you, got it?"

Hiro looked down at the gun and then up at Mark with dread and bafflement. From the lane way he heard two people approaching, he flashed his eyes in their direction and saw two men, rugged looking and dangerous. He was shoved in their direction by Mark, into the dark alley as the other two men greeted Mark in English.

They knew each other! This was some kind of plan!

Adrenaline flowed through his veins, but Hiro stumbled as he was pushed again, he fell to his hands and knees but one of the guys picked him up, laughing. In the shadows he smelled the alcohol on their breaths as they hovered around him between the two houses. He could see them a little better as his eyes adjusted, he would have thought they were decent looking, but right now they looked ugly. Their mouths twisted in evil grins, eyes gleaming with threat. His mind raged, his gut twisted, an icy chill of fear gripped him. What were they going to do to him? He looked around for escape, but the gun never left his side.

"Don't worry it won't hurt too much," one of them said and they all laughed.

"No!" Hiro cried, in spite of the gun and tried to run, but one of the men grabbed him. He flailed, kicked and cursed at them to let him go. The man did, but then someone else punched him in the face. Hiro landed hard on his back, sprawled over the asphalt, his nose flaring with pain. He scrambled, crawling and trying to push himself up even though his vision was spinning.

Someone grabbed his foot, causing Hiro to fall and land on his front hard. But he twisted and kicked the face of the man that did with his other foot.

"Fucking little bastard!" cursed a harsh cold voice, spitting out blood and a tooth.

All three ganged up on him and slammed him up against a brick wall. He struggled. Mark sneered, "Look man, we just want to have a little fun with ya…but if you don't stop this shit…I _will_ kill you. Now how 'bout being a nice little boy and just let us have that ass of yours."

Hiro whimpered in fear, oh god no! He couldn't understand all of what they said, but he knew what their body language meant! He knew the words _ass_ and _kill_. He tried to fight back again but all three held some part of him immobilizing him completely. Throbbing with pain, his nose bloody…

"Please don't!" Hiro begged in his language, "Let me go, I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Only a round of salacious laughter came from the three.

"I don't know what you're saying, it's all gibberish. I like Asian guys, they're always so pretty," said Mark, licking up along Hiro's slender throat.

Hiro spit in his face.

_Slap!_

The sound rung in Hiro's ear and his cheek burned. The men continued their assault on him, unzipping his pants and trying to yank them down.

"Fucking leather pants! What, do you think you're a rock star or something?" One of the men laughed with hilarity.

Hiro grit his teeth, looking up at the stars above—utterly helpless. He wanted to scream! But someone clamped a hand over his mouth before he could. Squeezing his eyes shut, he didn't want to look at their faces and struggled again, landing his knee into someone's groin.

One of the men groaned in pain.

"You're fucking dead!" one of the shadowed figures cried.

Hiro's eyes shot open, white pain flashed before them, he glanced down at a knife buried to the hilt in his thigh. The pain was unbearable! He yanked his head from the hand over his mouth and screamed for the only person he thought that could save him.

"_K!!"_

Still, the men laughed at his torment.

The knife was pulled out and Hiro could taste the salt of his own tears as blackness washed over his eyes from pain. Before him, the man that stabbed him flashed the bloody switchblade in his face reminding him that he was capable of stabbing him once more. Then they turned him around and shoved him against the brick wall again. Hiro felt his cheek scrape over the brick, but he barely felt it. He barely heard buckles and zippers either as they got adjusted behind him, this nightmare continuing.

"Get those pants down," Mark told one of his buddies and then taunted in Hiro's ear, "You'll be lucky if you're still alive by the time we're finished with you—"

"And you'll all wish you were fucking dead by the time _I'm_ finished with you!" spoke a cold new voice in English.

It couldn't be!

"K!!" Hiro cried desperately.

The gang of rapists did up their pants and one said, "Get lost you weekend warrior."

They all laughed, thinking they were so funny.

With an expert aim and fast reflexes, K had enough light to shoot the gun out of the man's hand, making Mark yelp with shock.

They weren't laughing now.

Hiro took the opportunity to get away from his attackers. He zipped up his pants and fled further down the lane way. But the pain caused him to fall. He hit the ground hard, groaning and clutching his leg. He tried to get back up, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch as the three men advancing on K.

K urged them on, holstering his gun, calling them with his hand fearlessly. "Come on, come and get it," he dared them. A man with the knife swung at him, but K dodged it and grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him hard into the pavement. The other two came at him now, and he round-housed one of them; ducked quickly and swept the other off their feet with his leg.

All three lay on the ground groaning.

But K wasn't finished. He stood over the one named Mark, the one that had had the gun and smashed him in the face with his fist repeatedly. K was beyond pissed off, his blood boiled. The knuckles of his left hand skinned, K kicked him in the side for good measure.

"Disgusting fuckers…" he sneered at them all.

But the one who had the knife thought he could still take on this blonde inferno.

"K, look out!" Hiro cried and K spun around.

The gun had come out as fast as lightening and he shot the man with the knife in the foot. K watched the guy fall to the ground, screaming over his wound.

Forgetting about the injured attackers, K ran over to Hiro and whipped out his cell and called 911. "Claude Winchester reporting a 10-89, 10-64 required, and three injured but disarmed suspects also require a 10-64, two blocks south of College St. and Sherbourne. Please hurry!" K said with authority and pocketed the phone.

"Hiroshi…" K started but his voice faded when he took in Hiro's face. His cheek was scraped and his nose was bleeding. "Its ok I'm here now…are you gonna be alright, can you stand?"

"My leg…they stabbed me," Hiro said panting with pain, still clutching his thigh.

What?! K frantically searched over Hiro, but it was too dark to see much over Hiro's black leather pants. He scooped the guitarist up in his arms and hurried back to the sidewalk where there was more light. He set Hiro down so he could sit on the step of somebody's front porch. Immediately, K saw the inky wetness on Hiro's thigh and blood dripping out from the bottom of his pant leg and onto the step below. His own blood drained from his face. He tore off his jacket and yanked off his shirt, he wrapped Hiro's leg with it tightly, hoping to slow the flow of blood.

Hiro was looking at him, he stammered, "I…I thought I was going to die…but you c-came, I _can't_ believe you came…"

K put his jacket back on, feeling his heart slamming against his ribcage. He knelt in front of Hiro, anguish lining his face. Tears began to spill out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"I'm s-so sorry, Hiroshi. I was t-too late," K proclaimed, "It's all my fault."

Hiro watched his strong manager crying. Even over his pain, he reached over and thumbed a tear away, "Please don't cry…."

Sirens cried in the distance.

K took hold of Hiro's bloody hand with his own, "I love _so_ much, I have all this time…I'm so sorry," he repeated desperately.

The paramedics and two cop cruisers arrived on the scene.

"I love you too…I never stopped," Hiro whispered painfully.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again I'm sorry for this...it really is like a soap opera or something XD I promise the next chapter everything gets better and I poured on the fluff tenfold! It was hard to write this chapter the first time I did it and it was tough to re-do it this time.

Thanks so much for your comments! Much love!


	10. Healing Wounds

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 10****:** Healing Wounds

**K was standing** outside of Hiro's hospital room talking to the police officer in charge of this case. He'd told him everything he knew about what had happened.

"So, you were the one that took out…" the cop looked at his notepad, "…Mr. Nakano's attackers?"

K spied the sturdy, mid-aged officer, "Yes, they're lucky I didn't fucking kill them," he snapped, the horrid scene in the dark alley flashing through his mind. It made his gut wrench.

"Well, the call center was surprised to get such an efficient call-in. We ran your name—e x-Secret Service is that right? You still have your diplomatic immunity…you can carry that gun legally?" questioned the officer, nodding at the gun concealed in K's inside pocket.

"Yes and _yes_."

"Can I see your identification, old badge number and registration, please? Just to verify..."

K rolled his eyes, but dug into his pocket for his wallet. He handed the cop his ID.

The officer looked over everything. He seemed satisfied but asked, "Why'd you leave the Service, Mr. Winchester?"

"Personal reasons," K muttered.

"I see. Well, thanks to you we've finally caught these guys. You're friend is very lucky, we believe those men were the culprits behind a string of sexual assaults in that area."

Somehow that made K, feel a bit ill.

"Well I'll leave you then, take care of your friend. I'll be around to question Hiroshi when he's up to it, probably in the morning," said the officer.

K nodded and watched the officer in plain clothes walk away. Then he went to a pay phone and dropped in a quarter since he had to turn off his cell in the hospital. He called Shuichi and told him what happened, but he left out the horrid details.

He held the receiver from his ear as Shuichi screamed into the phone. Shuichi insisted he'd be there right away. But K told him Hiro was asleep, that he was going to be fine…he urged him to come first thing in the morning.

Shuichi begrudgingly agreed.

K hung up the phone and rushed back to Hiro's bedside. The room was a fair size and it had that sanitary, hospital smell. The overhead lights were turned off and only the backlight's behind Hiro's bed was on for resting. The IV and monitor next to Hiro hummed quietly as it recorded his vitals and gave Hiro some kind of fluid he didn't quite know the name of. K ran a hand over his face stressfully, the sight of Hiro in that bed made his chest hurt. At least his face was cleaned up, except that tiny scrape over his left cheek and some bruising under his right eye. He felt so guilty. But at the same time he thanked the heavens for letting him get to Hiroshi in time…

It was such a mixed blessing…

K sat heavily in a chair he'd pulled close to Hiro and rested his weary head on the side of his bed.

"I'm so sorry, _god_…I could say that forever and it would never feel like enough. I don't know what I'd do if anything had happened to you…" he whispered softly, eyes prickling with hot guilty tears again. The reality of how he felt couldn't have hit home any harder than it did tonight.

Softly, a hand pet over his hair and K looked up with wet eyes.

Hiro gave a weak smile.

"Do you _always_ smile when you first wake up, Hiro?" K whispered incredulously.

"Only around you…" Hiro murmured, but his smiled faded. He winced as he shifted; expecting to feel pain but there was none. "Man…I feel so fucked up."

"Probably the painkillers, you'll need them, you're going to hurt for awhile," K said remembering a stab wound of his own in his time. He squeezed the brunette's hand as Hiro still idly fingered his hair.

They watched each other silently for a moment.

"I, uh…I heard what you said a second ago…do you really feel that way?" Hiro asked softly.

"Yes…I can't say sorry enough. It's my fault that you even got put in this mess in the first place," K insisted, "If I hadn't been _so_ stupid..."

Hiro groaned.

"Are you alright, should I get the nurse?!" K exclaimed, getting up and rushing for the door with a clatter.

Hiro chuckled lightly, "No its ok. Just sit back down where I can see you," he offered.

K resumed sitting.

Hiro looked up at the ceiling. Then he said, "I was groaning about you, why the sudden change of heart? I thought you didn't want me anymore…why did you push me away?" Hiro asked straight out, he closed his eyes and waited to hear K's response.

"Hiro, I just wanted you to be happily married," K stated.

Hiro's eyes shot open, "WHAT?!"

K sighed and said, "Ok, I made a _huge_ mistake. I thought, I overhead Ayaka and you planning to get married, I didn't want to stand in your way. But tonight I found out I was wrong." He looked away guiltily, feeling very dumb right now.

Hiro shut his eyes again sighed. "Wait, how did you overhear…" But it dawned on Hiro that K had been spying on them, he sighed again, "What did you hear in Kyoto exactly?"

K told Hiro what he heard shamefully.

"So instead of talking to me about it, you just decided to take matters into your own hands. Figured Ayaka was better for me than you were? Figured you'd make my mind up for me?" Hiro said tersely.

K looked away, why did Hiro have to be so good at figuring out this stuff? "I thought you'd be better off with someone like her, instead of an old fart like me."

"I _never_ thought of it that way..."

K stayed silent.

"You know, my brother has a saying and I said it to Shuichi when he first met Yuki and realized he was in love with a guy. I said: "You can't help who you fall in love with." We're just people. And I love you, so deal with it."

K sighed. "You're right…man, I'm such a fool"

"No, you're not a fool. But you can be so hot-headed sometimes," Hiro claimed, feeling the torment he'd been harbouring lifting from his soul. All this heartache over a stupid misunderstanding, he scoffed.

"I'm really sorry Hiroshi, I'm sorry you had to get hurt, I'm sorry for being a jerk," K stated. He felt Hiro pat his head like a puppy.

"Its history now, let's just put it behind us," the brunette said firmly.

K nodded, "What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything you want, _anything_."

Hiro thought about it and replied, "Give me a day off."

"Well of course, Hiro. You can have as many days off as you want," K replied. Then he got a great idea! "How about a lot of days off, away from the city? Somewhere really nice," he suggested, he'd do anything to make up for his stupidity.

"Just me and you?" the guitarist asked quietly, he'd like that the most.

"No, it won't just be you and me, but I have a plan," K explained, "Trust me, you'll just have to wait and see."

Hiro nodded and looked over at the monitor, his heart was beating with steady jagged lines. It was weird to look at. He spoke up, "There is one more thing you can do…tell me about yourself Claude _K_. Winchester, tell me why you got upset on the Much Music set, tell me how you knew all those police codes back there, tell me why you bought new shoes; it wasn't for some woman at the bar was it?"

"My shoes…?" K questioned perplexed and wriggled his toes inside of them, "There wasn't any woman at a bar…I was err, just strolling along the Fashion District on Queen Street one day…I saw them, they were nice." He left out the fact that he'd been following Hiro.

Hiro looked back at K, he smiled. "They're nice," he said.

"Um…thanks."

Hiro held K's hand.

"When we get out of town, I will tell you anything you want to know…ok?" K promised.

"M'alright," Hiro murmured. "Just…one more thing..."

"Sure," K encouraged.

"Promise me you'll talk to me before freaking out about something. I will do the same," Hiro explained.

"That is a promise I can keep," K assured.

He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy again and whispered, "You were _so_ awesome back there…in the alley, beating the shit out of those assholes."

"I wanted to string them up by their balls for laying a hand on you," K said with vehemence.

"I know, I know," Hiro offered softly, "But, I'm glad you didn't."

The blonde smiled. "You really are so strong, Hiroshi. And you put up a pretty good fight…I didn't miss the guy missing a tooth," K offered proudly.

Hiro attempted a smiled but his lip trembled and a tear rolled down his cheek. He turned his head away embarrassed, "I can't believe I fell right into that trap…I feel so stupid."

K looked on surprised, "Aww Hiro, no…if it wasn't you it would have been someone else. The cop told me they'd been looking for those guys for quite some time. It wasn't your fault."

Hiro told K about what he was doing with the guy named Mark; he didn't want to hide it. He closed his eyes with shame.

K sighed. "That doesn't make what he did to you right, Hiro. He was a bastard for baiting you that way…_asshole,_" K muttered under his breath.

"So you're not mad at me for that?"

"Of course not," K whispered. He added softly, "…all I want is _your_ forgiveness."

"I forgive you," Hiro offered without hesitation. "I still…I still can't believe you came. It's like you knew I was in trouble…"

"It's my job to protect you…but this time, call it an instinct," K explained, remembering his flashback. "Now enough chattering, just rest and get better, ok?"

Hiro nodded and squeezed K's hand. "Don't leave me," he said barely above a whisper.

"I'll be right here," K promised.

* * *

**First thing** in the morning Bad Luck walked into the Hiro's sun-filled hospital room. They all stood there bearing flowers and gifts, taken aback to see K, shirtless and wearing only his jacket, asleep in an orange oversized hospital chair holding Hiro's hand.

"Sshh, he's been up all night," Hiro murmured to his band members, even Yuki.

Shuichi gaped in shock at the sight before him and ran to Hiro's bedside, "Oh Hiro, you look awful."

"Gee, thanks," huffed the guitarist.

"K called me last night and told me what happened…I can't believe it," Shuichi muttered quietly as he stared at the bruise on Hiro's face.

Hiro blanched and worry twisted in his stomach. "What did K tell you, exactly?"

"That you'd been mugged by three guys," Shuichi offered.

"That's it?" Hiro questioned, "There wasn't anything else?"

"Err…no," Shuichi said and then gave his best friend a hug.

"Unn…watch the leg," grunted Hiro, silently thanking K for sparing the awkward details. He didn't want everyone to know he'd almost been sexually assaulted. He couldn't bear to re-tell that part. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, but still. His stomach stopped twisting and he hugged Shuichi back.

He did tell them vaguely what happened and how K showed up and kicked the crap out of them.

"They stabbed you?!" Suguru asked astonished, "Wow, luckily K showed up."

"Yea, he shot the gun out of the guy's hand and…" Hiro continued to reveal the details of K's heroic act proudly. "I never knew he could fight like that."

"Me either," Shuichi murmured, "I wonder where he learned that."

Suguru and Sakano looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wanna see my stitches?" Hiro asked Shuichi excitedly, "They're cool and kinda disgusting."

"Yeah!" Shuichi clamoured.

Hiro moved the blankets aside and pulled back his bandage, he showed his best friend the angry looking stab wound.

"Gross!" Shuichi said.

Yuki shook his head…Hiro and Shuichi were so weird sometimes.

Hearing noise around him, K stirred awake. Blinking, his eyes tired, K's vision adjusted and he saw people in the room. Quickly he let go of Hiro's hand and sat up straighter.

Shuichi then launched himself at him. "Oh, thank you for saving, Hiroshi!"

K groaned at the impact and looked surprised.

"Shuichi, cut it out," Hiro told his friend.

Shuichi pulled away and stood back up. "Hiro, was telling us that you can fight like Bruce Lee! That's _so_ cool!"

K glanced at Hiro.

But the guitarist only shrugged a smug look on his face.

* * *

**Two days later** Hiro was released from the hospital when a psychologist announced he wasn't suffering from too much post-traumatic stress. But they'd given him a card with a number and an address, just in case. The cop that had been questioning K, also made sure to grill Hiro of every fine detail of his ordeal.

Last night he had a nightmare…it was dark, he was walking down a street alone when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He woke up with a start, but K was right there to hold him and tell him everything was alright. That was all he needed and everything felt ok.

Hiro also loved K's excuse to the guys for why he was spending so much time with him…that he was guarding him.

But he'd only left the hospital bed and ended up in his hotel bed, K would not let him out of it! He was lying on top of the covers, head on the pillows, wearing his _KISS_ boxer shorts and a plain black t-shirt, watching K change the dressing on his leg.

"I can't stand lying in a bed for three days," he complained as K placed some fresh gauze over his wound.

"I've done this a million times," K explained and began to wrap the bandage around Hiro's left thigh, "The wound is healing nicely; at least it's not infected."

"Argh! You're not listening. When do we get to go the place you promised? I'm tired of hanging out in this hotel," moaned Hiro.

K gave Hiro a patient look and placed the extra bandage on the night stand when he was done. "Well, the doctor gave strict orders for you to stay off your leg for at least five days. You don't want to bust it open now do you?"

Hiro actually pouted. "So bossy," he whined.

"And you're _so_ cranky," K quipped good-naturedly. He'd chuckled, never seen Hiro so restless before and it was a little amusing, even cute. "I know!" he said happily, "I'll order a movie and we can have ice cream."

"I'm not a baby!" Hiro cried.

But K wanted ice cream… "I wasn't implying—"

"What I want is for you to kiss me…not a stupid peck, but a _real_ kiss. I need you," Hiro demanded hotly.

That was so sweet. But K's eyes shifted away, "What about…what if it…"

"I'm _fine_ K, really…" Hiro insisted, "You're not one of _them_ so I won't feel weird. I just want everything to go back to normal."

K could understand that. He'd wanted to kiss Hiro so much it hurt, but he'd given him some time, although he didn't know how much to give. K leaned over, brushed a gentle palm over Hiro's face before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Hiro eagerly pressed into the kiss, sighing fondly and his fingers threaded through the blond's hair.

Mumbling over lips, K said affectionately, "I love you."

"Convince me with more kisses," Hiro murmured with conviction.

K chortled at that and he could feel the apprehension leaving his body. Hiro seemed fine, he was worrying about nothing. Pressing his mouth firmly against Hiro's he sighed heavenly. He'd missed this so much and he silently berated himself again for being such a dolt.

Hiro pulled back, "Stop kicking yourself already."

"How did you know?"

"You're kiss changed, I felt it," Hiro said. "Come on, leave it alone…I'm not blaming you for anything. It was a stupid fuck-up. It wasn't you that got me hurt, alright?"

K nodded, "Alright."

* * *

**By the time** the five days were up, Hiro was dying to get out of his room!

He was supposed to go for a check-up today at the local clinic, before K would even consider taking him anywhere. He felt a bit better after taking a long shower this morning, actually he even felt content at heart. He had his K back! It was as if they started right where they left off. Hiro was back on cloud nine—except being cooped in this damn room!

There was a rustling at his door; he knew it was K using his hotel key. His heart leapt.

Hiro was looking out over the cityscape, barefoot, hair still damp, dressed in loose jeans and a brown t-shirt. He turned around. A big smile came to his face as K came in with breakfast in a paper bag. Hiro let his eyes linger over K in blue, faded jeans and an un-tucked white shirt, his hair looking a little wind-tossed. His groin twitched.

K took off his sunglasses and placed them with the food and coffee on a table. "Good morning, gorgeous," he told him sweetly.

Hiro only smiled and padded over to his tall, blonde lover and attacked him fiercely with a kiss.

A surprised sound escaped K's throat, but he happily wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him back. He parted Hiro's lips with his tongue and groaned with pleasure as they meld together. Mmm, Hiro tasted fresh, like toothpaste.

A desire had taken over the guitarist. His hands unabashedly felt K up, over the round of his firm ass, along his long slender back and into a bush of hair. He had a need to satisfy; it'd been so long since…

"I'm horny…" Hiro whispered in a soft whine next to K's ear. He didn't care how it sounded.

Blue eyes widened. "I can tell, Hiroshi…but, is it…"

"_It is fine_," Hiro growled. Man, K was so gentle and apprehensive after this attack that he had to urge him every step of the way that he was fine.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure," K urged, but slid both his hands lower and cupped Hiro's perfect bottom. He pressed the man into him, grinding Hiro's erection against his own.

Hiro parted his lips and sighed impassioned.

Confident that Hiro was cool with this; K let one of his hands smooth around Hiro's smaller body and brought it to his front. "You're so hard, Hiroshi," K purred and pet him.

"Did I tell you that you look so hot today…ahh yeah, just like that, keep touching me…" begged Hiro, pressing into K's hand.

K swallowed thickly. Dear god, Hiro was turning him on like this. He bent to kiss along Hiro's throat, under his ear, tugging the lobe gently between his lips.

Hiro found K's mouth again, opening up and tasting the wetness within as K's fingers squeezed and dug into all the right spots, it made him weak at the knees.

They were still kissing and pawing at each other, when suddenly they heard the hotel door whine open. Hiro and K jumped off of each other quickly and smiled with flushed cheeks when Shuichi stumbled in, still in his pj's.

In a flash Hiro stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hiya, Shuichi," Hiro squeaked and cleared his throat.

Shuichi smiled oddly at a surprised looking Hiro and K. He said unsurely, "Umm…the door wasn't completely closed." Shuichi waved his hand at them embarrassed like, "…were _you_ talking about me?"

"Err…no," K started, "I uh, I was telling Hiro about a surprise I had planned for everyone."

"Really?!" Shuichi exclaimed.

Hiro began to wave the air in front of his face, "Phew, is it hot in this room or is it me?"

"Yeah, hot," K repeated, unsure.

"Umm…_yeah_. So, what is this surprise? Tell me!" Shuichi begged.

"I was telling Hiro, that I booked us some cabins just north of here for a little R and R. There's a lake and fish and trees and starry skies and birds."

"Birds?" Shuichi muttered.

"Hey, I promised Hiro a day off and I thought I'd do it with style. I mean we had to cancel so many things until Hiro gets better, no big deal…" K cut Hiro a look, "Tohma understands it's just a few days. They might come up later too, but they're pretty busy as well," K explained.

Without thinking Hiro gave K a big fat hug, "You did that for me?"

"Heh, well it is the wilderness. I wasn't sure you were into that stuff or not. I hoped you'd like it," K said.

"I haven't gone camping since I was a kid with my parents," Hiro told K.

Shuichi looked on at this peculiar scene with eyebrows raised. He'd never seen Hiroshi hug their manager before, _never_. Hiro wasn't exactly the hug-y type of guy, unless it was him as far as he knew. And he watched them talk so casually as if they'd known each other all their life.

Hiro remembered that Shuichi was watching him, he let go of K, scratching his head as if he'd forgotten where he was.

"Are you sure you're, ok?" Shuichi directed his question at his best friend. And _was_ K blushing all of the sudden?! He didn't know his manager was capable of blushing.

"I'm fine," Hiro said exuberantly.

Shuichi noticed that Hiro was wearing that stupid grin again, just like the one he had on his face in Kyoto the day he and K finally arrived. "Well, I'm glad you're doing better, Hiro. That mugging was scary, but you seem so happy now." Shuichi couldn't figure out how getting beat up got Hiro out of his funk.

"Don't worry I'm fine, people get jumped all the time," Hiro moaned, tired of everyone carrying on.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend. So I have rights!" cried Shuichi.

Hiro chuckled yeah he guessed Shuichi did have rights.

"Shuichi, why don't you and Yuki, go pack your things. I think after Hiro's check-up he'll be alright to get away from the city for awhile," K told the pink-haired wonder.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. I wonder if Yuki likes the outdoors. Should I bring bug repellent? Will we roast marshmallows on a fire? Will you teach us some American folk songs? Can I—"

"I'll have all that covered," K intervened, "But you can forget about the folk songs!" he cried as Shuichi took off to tell Yuki about this new development.

This time Hiro went over to the door and locked it. He looked back at K with devilish intent.

K sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes. "Come here," he told Hiro and patted the bed. "It'll be my treat."

Hiro was already getting excited about what 'treat' K was talking about. Climbing carefully over big rumpled bed, grunting a little over his leg, Hiro laid back against the pillows and K crawled over top of him, like a predator to his prey. The blond hovered above, not laying any of his weight on him. Hiro stared up at K's face, smiling like a fool.

"I almost blew it back there, didn't I?" the brunette claimed.

"Hugging me in front of your best friend…I saw the look on his face, his gears are spinning," K offered and began planting kisses all over Hiro's face, his neck, and then his mouth.

"Mmmm…" But Hiro pulled back, "I know I should tell him, but when—how?"

"Oh, I dunno. I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later."

"So when are you gonna tell everyone about this trip?" Hiro wondered and brought a lock of K's hair to the blonde's upper lip. The brunette giggled. "You look funny with a moustache Claude; will you sing _me_ a folk song?"

"What has gotten into you?" K pondered curiously, laughing and swiping the tickly hair from his face.

"It's called stir crazy!" Hiro whined teasingly and stuck the golden locks over his own lip.

K twittered as he watched his crazy young lover, "I'll tell everyone about the vacation just after—"

"We make up for all the kisses we lost for the last month or so," Hiro cut in eagerly.

"Mmm, my thoughts exactly," murmured K and he kissed all the healing bruises on Hiro's face.

"Next, can you please kiss my biggest hurt," Hiro chimed and pointed down at a tell-tale bump in his pants.

"Hey, that was going to be my treat to you," K said.

"Then, you read my mind," Hiro stated mischievously and undid his pants.

"We need to make this quick…you have to be at the doctor's office in about one hour," K reminded.

"Then get started, it won't take that long," Hiro promised, "I'm like a kettle ready to boil."

K laughed, "Aww, poor guy..."

* * *

**A/N:** The next few chapters are taking me awhile to edit...I've been working like 12 hr days, six days a week. Note! Don't work in a kitchen lol! Anyways, yeah it's coming along, but slowly. I decided to change a lot in this chapter and the next few chapters..so it required some thought. A lot of the stuff now is just me having fun with K and Hiro and everyone else XD Soon, Shuichi will find out haha! Oh and the next chapter is just full of fluff, K reveals lots about himself and Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck have a party...it gets silly lol!

HA! thanks guys for your fun comments! You rawk -squishes-


	11. Kumagoro brings the beer

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 11**: Kumagoro Brings the beer!

**K spent the** rest of the afternoon getting supplies for their trip after Hiro's check-up.

Hiro had gotten a clean bill of health by the doctor. Of course the stitches would stay in for a little longer, but otherwise things were good.

He'd dropped Hiro off at the hotel and told him to let everyone know what was going on. It took a few hours to rent a minivan and to get everything he thought they'd need. But by the time he'd returned to the hotel, everyone was ready and waiting in the lobby.

"Good work, Hiro," K said excitedly, happy to see everyone here.

"Can't I just stay here at the hotel?" Yuki reasoned, standing there in cool black slacks and a crisp blue shirt.

Shuichi looked on the verge of tears.

It was magnum time! K pointed it at Yuki and declared, "Don't make my talent cry, get in the van."

"Fucking ridiculous," Yuki complained, but he got in.

"We're going to the woods?" wondered a perplexed Suguru.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" K claimed happily.

"It's like camping?" Sakano asked.

"Exactly! Now everyone, in the van," K commanded.

Everyone got in.

Hiro called shotgun, aiming to sit in front. K grinned at him and they got in last. Hiro turned on the radio, and peered at his long-haired lover in his trusty sunglasses behind the wheel. K glanced over at him and smiled, this was going to be great!

As they drove out of the city, everyone stared out the windows. Everything was blooming with spring, gigantic walls of rock jutted out alongside the road, tall pines and maples stood proudly around them, the air was fresher. In many ways it reminded them of places outside of Tokyo. They drove through small towns, stopped for gas once.

It had only been an hour drive.

A big brown sign indicated they'd reached a provincial park. K stopped the van at a grey booth and paid a man inside of it. The man handed him three sets of keys and a map of the park.

"Welcome to Lake Simcoe," K announced when they drove in.

"The boonies," Yuki muttered. Ugh, he could already smell the scent of burning wood and decaying plant matter.

"Actually, I'm kind of excited," Sakano revealed. "Getting out of the city was a great idea, K-san. It's been way too long."

"I hear ya buddy," K drawled and drove through the campground to the area where their cabins were supposed to be located.

It didn't take long to find, since they were situated near the lake. Finally K stopped the van and everyone filed out, groaning and stretching their legs.

"Wow! Look at the water," Shuichi commented.

Everyone peered over at a large picturesque lake as the sun was just starting to set. Streams of orange and yellow danced over the soft rippling surface. There was a cry of a loon and chirping crickets all around them. It was beautiful, peaceful and everyone sighed, except Yuki.

He lit a cigarette and waved a hand at a pest-y mosquito.

K turned back at everyone. "Well, since it was not possible to rent out a cabin for everyone…I mean, NG can only dish out so much for these kind of endeavors…we have to pair up," quipped the blonde, a devilish smirk on his face.

Hiro shot K a look but his manager was too busy telling everyone who they were paired with.

"I have to _share_ with Sakano?" Suguru whined and Sakano sweat-dropped.

"There are two rooms inside each building you know," K enlightened.

"Ohh," Suguru sounded, looking flustered. "Well then, that's alright."

"That leaves me sharing with, K…" Hiro said out loud when it dawned on him. Of course K would put Yuki and Shuichi together, so it only left them.

"Hrmph," scoffed Yuki. "Well, isn't _that_ a surprise."

Shuichi looked at Yuki questionably.

K only grinned at Yuki mischievously.

"Supplies are in the truck, there should be enough food, water, blankets and toiletries. Take what you need and enjoy yourselves," K told them.

K handed them their keys and Shuichi skipped off excitedly, forgetting about what just happened quickly. A cabin alone with Yuki all to himself, bliss! Immediately, he began talking about what they would do first as Yuki carried their bags.

Suguru and Sakano, happy to find out there was two bedrooms, walked off to find their cabin before it got too dark.

Left alone, K looked over at Hiro and waved the cabin key between his fingers like a puppy treat, "I saved the best one for us. It's closest to the lake."

Hiro chuckled. "You are one crafty guy, K."

"Don't you forget it," K said with a wink and went to grab their stuff.

The campground was like a maze of rutty dirt roads, plots for campers divided by bushes and tall trees. Hiro passed a few campers as they headed towards their rental cabin and a little kid waved at him. He waved back. The cabins were fairly spaced apart and surrounded by woods as well.

_Solitude, this was just what he needed_, Hiro thought.

When they came upon their cabin, it was a neat log constructed building, two small windows and a steps leading to the door. There was nothing fancy about it, it was plain and rustic, but it had that outdoors-y appeal. Hiro found himself excited. He'd never done this sort of thing before, and now, he was going to experience it with K.

"Wow, this was a really great idea," Hiro sighed contently looking around; he noticed the dock practically at their door step. Awesome, maybe he'd go fishing.

"I'm glad you think so. I think this is my first real vacation in years," K told him.

K used the key on the door and it squeaked open. They stepped inside. Hiro found a light switch and flicked it on. A bare bulb lit the entire space. The first thing he saw was a wooden kitchen table and four wood chairs. He ventured inside, boots clunking over the clapboard floors. Further in, Hiro entered a tiny livingroom with a white wicker sofa adorned with blue cushions. And off to the right were two small rooms, each had a double bed with spring mattresses. Entering the livingroom fully, Hiro noticed a small washroom on his left, thank goodness! He wouldn't have to pee in a bush after all.

"You really _are_ efficient K, bringing supplies for everyone," Hiro commented, as he returned to the kitchen area.

"I could've just made them catch their supper," he quipped and placed a case of beer into the fridge.

"Can you picture Yuki, fishing?" Hiro retorted.

K snickered at that. He put food into the fridge and said, "I brought new sheets and blankets. Oh, and I picked up something." K dug into a shopping bag and pulled out a woolly grey sweater with a hood. "Because the nights might get chilly…I dunno, I saw it, and it made me think of you."

Hiro smiled from ear to ear, K had shopped for him. He took the sweater, "That's sweet. Thanks." He inspected the sweater which was thick and warm looking. It seemed perfect in a place like this.

K smiled warmly back, "I think I'll have to make another trip to the truck…I couldn't carry everything in one go."

"I'll help—"

"Nope, you stay here. It's getting dark out; you might trip or something," K opened the door and stepped out, "Can't let my Hiroshi, get hurt again," his voice carried as he walked back down the woodsy path.

Hiro shook his head and went to the door, "Can you bring my guitar?!"

"Sure!" K called from the darkness.

Releasing a content sigh, Hiro went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. "This is the life," he said to himself and twisted the cap off the bottle. He took a sip.

Wandering into one of the bedrooms he inspected the bed. It wasn't bad, but he was glad K brought clean sheets. Hiro pressed down on it, and the spring form squeaked badly. "Well, rock on," he said impishly, they could wake up the entire park.

In moments K returned, making a racket as he placed his load of stuff on the floor. Hiro wandered out of the room, and grabbed a beer for K. He thrust the opened bottle at him.

"Thanks," K said and took a sip with a satisfied sigh. "It's so quiet, I almost don't know what to do with myself," he added with a chuckle.

"It'll be nice to see the place in the morning though," Hiro offered.

"We'll go for a walk if your leg feels alright, or fishing, or—have you ever been in a canoe?"

"No…"

"Then that's we'll do. You haven't lived life until you've been in a canoe," K confirmed and picked up the sheets and blankets. He wandered off into the bedroom.

Hiro heard that suspicious squeak again as K tested the bed too. He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

Then K started laughing.

They laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"That stupid bed doesn't keep many secrets," Hiro said with amusement.

When they managed to stop laughing for a moment, K asked, "How about we just bring that mattress into the livingroom and sleep on the floor?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hiro said, still twitching with hilarity.

After K dragged the heavy mattress and dumped it on the livingroom floor, he started putting on the sheets. Hiro watched pleasantly and sipped his beer as K became sort of domestic. He was kneeling and bending, tucking the corners neatly, his fine butt thrust into the air—feeling frisky; Hiro went over and smacked it.

"Hey!"

Hiro giggled some more. "I couldn't help it, it was _right_ there."

K just smirked, he was glad to see Hiro so alive and playful again. "Careful, I might get you back."

Coolly, Hiro sipped his beer. He wore a defiant face, "Why don't we forget about unpacking and just fuck."

K sat up suddenly, "Fuck?" They hadn't had intercourse since Kyoto.

Hiro saw the hesitation in K's eyes and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Tentatively, K replied, "I'm afraid of hurting you."

Hiro's face softened. "Just be gentle," he urged.

The blonde smiled, "I just want you to be ready. It's been awhile, a lot has happened."

"You're telling me? I know…that's why I want you…I miss how good you feel," Hiro insisted and began loosening his belt and unzipping his pants.

K watched Hiro's jeans slide to the floor.

Hiro noticed K's eyes land immediately on his bandaged leg. "I want us to make new memories…I want to forget the bad ones, ok?" he implored.

K watched Hiro remove his shirt and drop it next to his feet. He smiled. "You look so cute standing there like that." Hiro was shirtless, but his pants hung around his ankles and he still had his boots and underwear on.

Hiro kicked off the boots and stepped out of his pants, pulled off the drawers. "Hurry up and put on the blankets, I'm cold now!"

Laughing, K quickly unfolded a big heavy sleeping bag. "I got two but we can zip ours together into a big blanket," he explained and he took off his own shoes.

The bed looked comfortable now, after K had fixed it up. Hiro wandered over, placed his beer on the floor, on the left side of the bed. Careful of his leg, he knelt in front of K, while watching his blue eyes, and began to take off his clothes for him.

"I don't know how to explain it," Hiro started as he slipped off K's shirt. "But I feel like I can be myself around you, I can be stupid and silly and you won't laugh at me."

"Only with you"

"I never knew it could be this way with you. You're so good to me and I can't get enough."

K got up so that Hiro could undo his belt and remove his pants. He said, "Hiroshi, I thought about the same things. I think that's why I freaked out so much in Kyoto. We had something special and I knew it…but, then in my mind it was all taken away, and it hurt _so_ much. I thought I was just a fling to you, I got so angry."

"I'm sorry," Hiro murmured.

Chuffing, K pulled his feet out of his pants. "No, don't be," K said. He stood there naked alongside Hiro. K couldn't stand the brightness of the simple bulb and went to get a candle he'd bought. Lighting the wick and setting the thick white candle on the coffee table near by, he switched off the main light. "Burr…it _is_ colder now!" K clamored, "Hurry, lets cover up."

Both men dove under the covers and clung to each other, chuckling and sighing.

"Haha, isn't this awesome? Together in some foreign country, in a log cabin of _all_ places, sleeping on an old mattress…just the two of us," Hiro said, hands roaming all over K's skin, he felt so good!

"It's better than awesome," K replied, leaning forward and brushing his lips to Hiro's. "Is that gentle enough?" he asked.

Hiro sighed and closed his eyes in delight. It was almost scary how enthralled he was with this man.

"It's perfect," the brunette murmured.

The snuggling quickly turned into a sexual dance, hands moved to find areas to explore and touch. Fingers feathered through hair, lips searched for places to taste.

The blonde pressed himself against the smaller man, feeling his swollen erection against his thigh.

"My sweet Hiroshi, I'd gladly take all your pain so you never got hurt again," K whispered next to the brunette's ear.

Hiro didn't know what to say, that was too poetic, sweet. So he said this, "All I want is to be with you, I want us to be exclusive—like boyfriends…is that corny?"

"Corny?" K breathed, "No, it sounds wonderful."

Hiro reached up to pull out the band that held K's hair up. "I love it when your hair is down. You know, women would kill for hair like this," he mentioned, fingers gliding along K's tresses.

"I never really thought about it. I just can't cut it off…it marks when I got into the music business. That's when I started to let it grow," K told Hiro, taking hold of the brunette's hardened flesh.

Hiro sighed and moaned. "That feels good," he purred and murmured, "Did you know that hair grows about one centimeter a month?"

K buried his face into the small cave of Hiroshi's neck and kissed, mumbling, "No, I didn't know that." Moving along, he nuzzled against soft skin and letting his cheek smooth over Hiro's

Their tongues found each other and their chit-chatting became silent with needy wet kisses. They fought for pleasure, tasting one another's sweet nectar.

K let his tongue travel lower, down the slope of Hiro's neck, down the middle of his chest, nipping one of the brunette's nipples gently.

Hiro whined and mewled. But K went lower sighing as he licked and ran his hands up along Hiro's sides. Hiro shivered. But then he gasped as K's mouth wrapped around his full cock.

Under the covers, the blonde was happy to hear Hiroshi so worked up and sucked a little harder, fingers touching and probing. He made Hiro sing and it made his own cock twitch. K's tongue wriggled back and forth, releasing throaty moans as he pleasured his lover.

Hiro could feel the vibrations from K's moans coursing through him. "Take me K, I want to feel you inside," begged Hiro with pleading eyes.

K came up from under the blankets and met steely grey eyes. He'd thought a lot about how he'd be able to take the brunette without hurting his leg. K got up and retrieved lubricant from his traveling bag and returned to a waiting Hiro.

"Lay on your right side," K encouraged.

Hiro maneuvered so his injured leg was on top. He felt K spoon behind him. Small unsteady sighs escaped passed Hiro's lips as K breathed in his ear. He felt so close to his lover, K's warm body pressed up behind him. Hiro heard K fiddle with lube and then felt the blonde move his hips back a bit, making room for his hand. K's finger slipped inside of him gently.

A gust of hot breath burst from Hiro and he let his mouth fall open. He looked back at K who watched him, planting kisses along his shoulder.

The brunette pushed back against K's fingers.

K couldn't hold back any longer and lubricated himself. Burying his face in Hiro's hair, wrapping an arm around him protectively he guided his length in.

"Mmm…" went both men.

Locked in an intimate embrace, K started to move his hips. He wanted to savor each thrust, feel the heat repeatedly washing over his cock everytime he drove it back in. Hiro was mewling.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" K questioned, breathing heavy against Hiro's shoulder.

"No," the brunette moaned out his answer, "Don't stop, please don't stop."

K increased his speed a little, "I love you," he breathed against Hiro's ear.

It sent shivers over Hiro's skin. He turned his head back, searching for K's mouth with his own. "I love you too," Hiro sighed, their lips met and they kissed as K pumped into him.

K reached around Hiro and took hold of his length and stroked. "Come for me my beautiful, Hiroshi," he demanded feeling himself getting close.

Hiro was whimpering a little with each thrust, his body climbing to the highest peak of pleasure. It had been too long, and he wouldn't last anyways. He felt the torment of the past few weeks slip away, crushed by the onslaught of passion and love that K gave him.

Hiro gave a strangled groan, semen pumped out of him and into K's hand.

The brunette's shuddering body brought K over the edge. He clung to Hiro even tighter as the blissful pressure rushed out of him, deep inside of his lover. K unevenly sighed in satisfaction.

Both men panted and caught their breaths. K slipped himself out and simply held onto Hiro, petting his arm lovingly.

Not feeling so chilled anymore, Hiro whispered, "Let's never fight again."

K chortled lazily at that and kissed over Hiro's ear, he replied, "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Good. And you see? I was fine," Hiro said, feeling the need to assure his lover.

"I'm glad to hear that, I was sort of nervous," K revealed, planting a kiss on Hiro's head. Everything felt normal again.

Hiro turned around so he could face K in the candlelight. He blinked sleepily, content; looking over at the man he'd given his heart to. K was staring contently back at him, a few strands of hair glued to his face from the exertion of sex. "How long are we here for?" he whispered, tucking some of that hair behind K's ear.

"One week."

"What about the Film Fest thing you talked about?"

"It'll still be there when we get back."

"Ohh…are we still going to make that music video?

"Hiro, this is no time to talk shop," K said and laughed humorously, "I don't want to talk about work for once…I want to talk about whatever, whatever comes to mind other than work."

Hiro smiled, "That's right, you're gonna tell me about yourself, I've waited a whole week…I'm so curious."

K ran the back of his finger gently along Hiro's cheek. "It's a long story and not many have heard it. Ryuichi knows some of it, Tohma knows a bit too, because he was the one that hunted me down. He knew my ex-wife and I even went to Tohma's wedding."

"Really?" Hiro asked, "I didn't know that."

"I was still pretty new at the game back then…one sec, I want my beer and a smoke," K got up and retrieved both.

Hiro let his eyes linger over K's naked body which was illuminated by the soft yellow light as he got up. Finding his own beer, he took a sip, sat it down and rest his head on his hand, comfy and sated, under the blankets again.

K rejoined him and offered Hiro a cigarette too.

Hiro took it and lit it. "So, tell me what did you do after you were in the Army? You said you went further, to do what?" Hiro questioned, starting where they'd left off in Kyoto.

"I went to school for four years and got a bachelor's degree in Law Enforcement," K replied. "I didn't like school too much, I was glad when it was over."

"A bachelor's degree? Wow, that's like four years," Hiro said astonished. "Did you want to become a cop or something?"

"A Secret Service agent..."

Hiro coughed out some smoke. "I knew it!" he gasped, "You were a spy! No wonder you got upset with that Much Music show host."

K chuckled. "Not a spy Hiroshi, but sort of like a cop. Except the Secret Service protects the U.S currency, its president, they're part of the Treasury Department." K explained to Hiro what all this meant.

"Ahh, I know now. Those guys with earpieces and black sunglasses, I saw them on a movie once…I had no idea," Hiro murmured, looking at K in a different light now. The reason K could fight so well was evident.

"Yeah, that's them," K answered humorously. "You know why they wear those glasses right? Well, it's so you can look around without others knowing where _you're_ looking."

Hiro made an affirmative sound. "Tell me how you met Judy? After I heard her name on the show, I admit, I checked into it. She's beautiful," Hiro confessed, "A movie star…" He looked away, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

K shrugged, "It's alright…but she is beautiful isn't she. She was the reason I got into managing. We met at some political shindig; she was with some pompous guy that was connected to some senator in California. Anyways, I was working that night…and, of course when you're an agent you're not supposed to flirt with women and stuff. But she was _so_ daring; she blew me kisses, wandered by me and told me I was cute, stupid stuff like that…"

It was too dark to tell, but Hiro was sure K was blushing.

"I was intrigued and by the end of the night she actually hunted me down and well the rest of the night is history. She left that guy she was seeing; we got married and had Michael one year later—small wedding, just family and all that. It was then that I decided to leave the Secret Service. I didn't want to bring harm to my family, I was involved in some really dangerous stuff, plus, I discovered I had a talent for getting Judy noticed as an upcoming actress. I had her doing all kinds of things, commercials, fundraisers and magazine work etcetera, and I found it was easy to make contacts. I put myself out there, I knew the right people to talk to. It was fun, and I knew that this is what I wanted to do for people…make them famous, make use of their true talents. My gut tells me when I see a diamond in the rough…sorta like when I saw Shuichi."

Hiro nodded, he understood what K meant.

"But as the years passed, we drifted apart—she got more famous—she didn't need me anymore, and we ended up working on different ends of the planet…but its okay, I'm happy. And now…I have you," K finished and smiled. He took a drag of his smoke that had been dwindling away.

Hiro smiled too, he loved listening to K talk. There was a whole other world within the man and he wanted to be a part of that. "Do you have a best friend?" Hiro wondered. K never mentioned any close friends.

That was when K sighed. "I have one very close friend, although now he is closer to my ex-wife than he is with me."

The brunette widened his eyes, "You mean…?"

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions. Ark—that's his name—has pined over Judy for as long as I can remember. Now, he's her bodyguard, pretty cozy, eh?" K sipped more beer and looked over the bottle at Hiro.

"Wow…I'm not sure what I'd do if I were you."

"In some ways, I'm glad he's the one watching out for her and not some schmuck. We go way back, I met him in boot camp…but he just became a gun for hire. But we did have some crazy adventures all over the world for a couple years. We were mercenaries for a short while," K said, draining his beer and dropping his smoke into it. It went out with a hiss.

Hiro dropped his finished butt into the bottle too. "Mercenaries," Hiro repeated, "You fought for money?"

"Yeah…we decided to be on no one's side but our own. Our own rules, which means one thing," K said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Bigger guns!" K exclaimed. "Could bring all the toys a man could want."

Hiro shook his head, he should have known… But then he looked thoughtful, "Thank you for sharing that."

"No problem. I like talking to you, you actually listen," K claimed. "So, your turn, tell me about when you were a kid. I bet you were a mommy's boy." He chortled as Hiro glared back indignantly.

"You laugh K, but I have a feeling you were a mommy's boy too," Hiro countered. "You act tough, but really you're just a big pussy."

Above them rain began to patter on the roof top, there was a flash and a _bang!_ Thunder rumbled outside. It startled both of them to silence.

"I love thunderstorms," Hiro said quietly.

Lightning flashed again.

"I like them too…" K pulled the blankets higher and nuzzled in closer to Hiro. "Let's just lie here and listen to it."

"Mmmhmm" Hiro yawned, resting his head on K's shoulder.

"Wait…did you just call me a pussy?"

* * *

**Hiro woke up** to a lovely aroma in the air and sleepily got up to investigate. It was morning already, the sun was out and the birds chirped their noisy song. Naked, the guitarist wandered to the small kitchenette where K was cooking breakfast.

"I didn't know you cooked," mentioned the brunette sleepily, as he squeezed up behind K who was fully dressed in jeans and black pullover.

"There's still a lot you don't know about me," quipped the blonde, turning around with a spatula in his hand. He took in Hiroshi all sleepy-eyed and naked. He purred. "_This_ is the best morning I've had in a long, long time," he murmured incredulously, holding onto his stunning, naked lover.

Something popped in the pan, K quickly turned back around before his bacon overcooked. But he kept an arm around Hiro's shoulder as he flipped eggs and bacon.

"That smells good," Hiro said. He'd never had eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"I hope you're hungry, I know I'm starving," claimed K and left Hiro's side to make some toast in the pan since they had no toaster. "This here Hiro, is your first American breakfast…this is how _I_ like my breakfasts. It sticks to your ribs," K explained, patting his stomach all manly like.

Snickering at K's breakfast lecture, Hiro left to put on his own jeans from yesterday, and the sweater K bought him. When he took a seat at the table, K was dishing out food onto paper plates. It was strange how much this felt like they were living together or something, having breakfast like people do. It was comfortable though, being here with K like this. Like a married couple, Hiro thought.

K sat down and they dug in.

It wasn't bad, salty, but tasty Hiro thought, it made him think of fast food. He looked over at K who was making a big sandwich out of his entire meal and ate it in merely a few bites. Hiro shook his head, he wasn't even half done. But he was used to seeing that, everyone in the band had to protect their food from K…or, he'd likely eat it all in seconds flat.

"American's must have big appetites, huh?" Hiro questioned.

"Healthy ones, yup," K nodded happily. He got up to get coffee.

On the table Hiro noticed K's lethal looking, silver magnum. With bacon-greasy fingers, Hiro reached over and picked it up.

"Ack! You're putting grease on my Maggie!" jeered K and put two coffees on the table. "Gimme that." He reached for the gun, but Hiro wouldn't let him have it.

Smiling, Hiro felt playful, "You _named_ your gun?" He chuckled. "I'll clean it off, relax."

K sat down in a huff and watched Hiro mess with his baby. But he saw something he didn't expect; Hiro kind of looked a bit sexy with a gun in his hand.

But that didn't make it right!

"I always say that if you don't know how to use something you shouldn't play with it."

"This is true," Hiro replied, but he didn't put it down, "It's kind of heavier than I would have thought."

"Wanna learn?"

"Learn what?"

"To shoot"

Hiro thought about this, "What would I shoot; I don't want to kill anything. I made a promise to my mother."

"Of course not, look here," K said grabbing the gun out of Hiro's hand, "This here is the safety, there's an on and off switch. Right now it's on." K popped the barrel out, "Here's where the bullets go, and you put them in here and snap it back in. Everytime you make another shot, you gotta pull the hammer back…got to be careful your fingers are out of the way, or the hammer will bite you."

Hiro continued to eat his breakfast and listen; he guessed this is what couples did. Shared each others interests, but he had a feeling K could talk all day about guns…

Indeed, K went on to explain the logistics of his trusty firearm and told Hiro to get dressed after he'd eaten.

Hiro was going to learn how to shoot!

After both finished breakfast and cleaned up, they went outside in the late morning sun. K found them a nice spot to try a few rounds near the water. He set up a bunch of beer cans he'd found on a rock and came back to Hiro's side. In the blink of an eye, K whipped out his gun and shot all the cans off the rock.

"Show off," Hiro muttered, the loud bangs still ringing in his head.

The gun was thrust into his hands.

"Alright, now you try," K said gleefully and went to set up the cans again.

"You're enjoying this too much," the brunette stated and found himself with K's gun once more. This time he was being urged to shoot the damn thing. Hiro, trying to be cool about this, took careful aim and fired.

Ugh!! The kickback almost knocked him down, but K caught him.

"That shook every bone in my body," Hiro claimed wide-eyed, stunned for a moment.

K tried to keep a straight face.

"Here, come stand in front of me," K told him.

Maybe this could be sort of fun after all, Hiro then thought. He felt K sidle up behind him—feeling every bump of K's tall, lean body. This time he listened more carefully as the blonde showed him how to stand and how to aim better. Hiro looked determined to prove to K he could do this, even if the blonde had his hands held on the gun with him. Together they pulled the trigger and a can flew off the rock.

"Woohoo, we did it!" Hiro cried, ready to try that again. But K didn't move away, he was sniffing along Hiro's neck. "You look so hot like this," K purred and started kissing behind his ear when…

"Hey! Guys what'cha doing?!" Shuichi hollered as he bounded down towards the lake.

K stood up straight and backed off of Hiro. He said, "Oh, just a little gunplay. I'm teaching Hiro how to use a gun."

Hiro felt flustered, but he tried to sound cool, "Hey Shuichi, you should try this."

The singer held up his hands, "No way." Shuichi looked at Hiro as if he'd lost his mind, "Is one night alone with K making you like him? You can share with me and Yuki if you want."

"No…I like staying with K."

Shuichi blinked at Hiro.

Hiro scratched his head, "I mean…he cooked me breakfast and all that. Can't complain, right?" He waved the gun in his hand, "Actually, this is kind of fun," he claimed and took a side-stance; he aimed really carefully and shot a can off the rock all by himself.

Shuichi and K just stared unbelievingly.

Hiro grinned smugly.

Was it him? Or were his manager and best friend _really_ chummy lately, Shuichi thought. K insisted on being by Hiro's side all the time after that attack in the city. They seemed comfortable, and now Hiro was playing with K's handgun. It was an image Shuichi never thought to envision before…but here Hiro was with a gun in his hand! Meh, maybe they'd become friends after that mugging.

"Hey guys," Yuki said lightly.

He actually sounded kind of relaxed for once.

Shuichi leaned into his lover and insisted they go for a walk. Yuki was happy to do that, just to get away from the confounded noise of a firing gun.

"See you later!" Shuichi called as they wandered off.

* * *

**A few days later**, Suguru, Sakano, Shuichi—dragging Yuki along, decided to build a fire near the lake and roast marshmallows. They'd spent most of their time doing their own things, just chilling out and tonight they decided to hang out together. Sakano truly looked relaxed being away from the hustle and bustle, and agreed to find some firewood that lay scattered all around in the brush. He had to hurry because the sun was beginning to set.

"Where is, Hiro and K?" Shuichi wondered, "They're missing out."

Everyone shrugged, but Yuki, glanced towards their cabin. They were in there screwing each other's brains out. He knew this because; he'd overheard them about twenty minutes ago on his way back from the washroom. Disgusting…

"Kumagoro brings beer!"

Surprised, they all looked over and saw Ryuichi, along with Tohma and Noriko. They were dressed rather casually and they seemed happy. Ryuichi held a heavy looking case of beer, looking eager to party. Although, he didn't intend on drinking it, he didn't drink, he didn't need it to party. He was already happy! All his favourite people were together in one spot.

_Well that's a sight you don't see everyday_, Yuki thought in regards to Ryuichi holding a beer case.

"Woo! Ryuichi! You guys came!" Shuichi cried and explained, "We were just making a fire…we're gonna roast marshmallows."

"Yummy!" Ryuichi exclaimed, placed the beer down and found a spot to sit.

Around the fire were stumps and rocks that other people must have put there during their own parties. Tohma and Noriko seemed found a seat and Tohma sat next to Yuki, Shuichi was on his other side. They told everyone that they thought it'd be fun to have a party.

Everyone was chattering, talking about the music business, drinking beer. If one were to look they'd never know they were famous people, but ordinary folks just having a good time.

"Where's Hiro and K at?" asked the president of NG.

"It's funny you ask, I haven't seen them all day," Suguru answered thoughtfully.

"Or for the last few days for that matter," Sakano said, drinking his third beer.

"Kumagoro knows a secret." Ryuichi sang and giggled.

"Kumagoro…seems to know _a lot_ of things," K voiced sarcastically as he and Hiro walked upon everyone's party by the fire.

Everyone looked at them. K's ponytail seemed messier than usual and Hiro's cheeks looked a healthy pink colour.

"What's going here?" asked Hiro, bewildered.

"A party!" chimed Noriko, who sat next to Tohma, both were drinking beer.

Hiro chuckled, helping himself to a beer and found a big rock nearby and sat on it.

"Where _were_ you two?" Shuichi asked spinning around to look at his best friend.

"Around," Hiro murmured, wearing that stupid grin again.

Yuki huffed.

K smirked. He too grabbed a beer and flicked the cap off Sakano's head.

"Hey!" Sakano cried, rubbing his head.

Everyone chuckled, including Sakano.

The mood was light and everyone was already a little buzzed on the beer. Yuki of course could hold his beer; he was more than grateful for the stuff. But as much as he groaned about the wilderness, he was secretly digging it. It was peaceful and he got to spend time alone with Shuichi, it was…nice.

A few more beers later, Hiro broken out his guitar, and Shuichi and Ryuichi were singing silly songs. Everyone was laughing too much.

Before they knew it, they were all drunk!

Everyone except Yuki and Ryuichi…

K sang too, even if it was off key, but nobody cared.

"Does anyone remember the Macarena?" an inebriated K offered, standing up. He was ready to shake it! Gaping, Hiro pulled him back down, "Whoa there cowboy, no one does that dance anymore."

"Let's play spin the bottle," someone said.

It was Tohma.

He was looking flushed in the cheeks and smiling goofily at Yuki.

"You all have drunk _way_ too much," Yuki said shaking his head sadly.

"Yuki, you have to lighten up," Tohma told his brother-in-law.

"Well you're _married_ Tohma…or do I have to remind you," Eiri charged.

Tohma waved his hand at the writer and huffed, "It's all in good fun. I haven't played that in years."

"I say we play," encouraged an unsteady, giggly Noriko, "Don't be a bunch of party poopers."

Everyone looked at each other.

Drunk out of his proverbial tree, Sakano jumped up and clamored, "Let the game begin!"

That broke the ice and everyone howled with laughter.

"HA! I love a drunk Sakano," K roared, "Fucking hilarious, we gotta do this more often." He leaned over to whisper in Hiro's ear, "Do you wanna play this?"

"It's just a dumb game, right? I don't really care," Hiro replied to K, "Do you?"

"As long as you don't get mad at me in the morning," K said.

Hiro laughed, he was tipsy and feeling devilish. He hollered, "What's that K?! You want to kiss _me_ first!"

K looked stricken for a moment and the rest of the group looked them. But they just laughed it off, thinking Hiro was joking.

Ryuichi just sat silently, watching them happily.

The blonde began to laugh too. Hiro, sometimes, was full of surprises. Draining his beer, K leaned over and dropped the bottle on the ground, "Here, use this."

Shuichi eagerly spun the bottle to see who goes first.

It landed on Yuki.

"HA!" Noriko went. "I bet he'll just wimp out!"

Yuki groaned but he wasn't about to be called a wimp either. He leaned over and spun the long-necked bottle. It pointed at Tohma.

Everyone held their breath.

The president of NG looked to be just about glowing with glee!

Yuki groaned. It had to land on him, didn't it? "Get over it," Yuki groused and looked at Tohma who seemed rather excited. He rolled his eyes.

Shuichi sat back quietly and watched Tohma glomp Yuki with a big fat smooch, making everyone break out in a chorus of laughs.

Yuki pulled back hastily and whipped at his mouth.

Shuichi wasn't laughing, but Yuki put his arm around him. "You're the one that spun the damned bottle and decided to play this game," he said and got up to give said bottle another spin.

It landed on Hiro.

The guitarist gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Shuichi.

Best friends, looked at each other and giggled stupidly.

"This should be interesting," Suguru quipped as Hiro stood up on unbalanced feet.

Shuichi puckered up.

"Let's just make it quick," Hiro slurred and kissed his friend quickly, almost missing his mouth. His cheeks flamed.

Everyone snickered and Noriko claimed they didn't kiss long enough.

Hiro sat back down next to K. He cast him a look, but K only smiled, it hadn't bothered him.

They played a few more rounds, getting more intoxicated by the minute.

Sakano got Yuki, but the poor guy got about an inch from Yuki's wet lips before he fainted, slumping to the ground in a heap.

Everyone roared with laughter and Hiro fanned the poor producer in his over excited attempt, to kiss the sexy romance writer.

Noriko got Suguru and gave the boy some tongue, deciding to give him a kiss he would never forget.

The laughter didn't stop.

The game continued. Ryuichi got K and everyone "Ooooo'd."

"Wee! I got K-san!" Ryuichi shouted and leapt over. He sat himself on K's lap and everyone watched them kiss. Ryuichi tasted K's lips; playing with his hair…he loved K's soft hair. He pulled back with a loud smack of his lips, "Shiny!"

But Ryuichi stayed on K's lap, and while he was at it, he leaned over and gave Hiro a kiss too.

Hiro almost fell off his seat in surprise, as the singer kissed him.

Tohma was laughing until it hurt his sides.

"I'm just going to hang out with you two," Ryuichi claimed when he sat up, clinging onto K.

The guitarist blushed wildly.

"Spin for me, will ya," K asked Hiro, since Ryuichi was still perched on him.

Giggling, Hiro did just that and it landed back on himself. "I guess I have to spin again since that was K's turn," Hiro muttered.

It landed on him again.

"Go ahead and give K, a _big_ smooch," Yuki said obnoxiously.

"I want to see lots of tongue too," Ryuichi put in eagerly from his front row seat.

Everyone laughed.

Hiro looked at K, his face flushed from the drink. His vision was unsteady, his body felt comfortably numb. And now everyone was watching them as they were allowed a moment to be intimate in front of everyone.

Hiro brought his lips to K's. Soon it was like they'd forgotten where they were, or who they were kissing in front of. Their mouths moved over each other's in a practiced way, a rhythm they'd discovered long ago and simply kissed. It was heated and wet, their mouths opened, exposing their tongues as they met.

The kiss went on for a good two minutes.

"You can stop now," Shuichi pointed out, laughing at his best friend and manager. It was so silly. But they didn't seem to hear him and he spoke up louder, "Hey guys! You kissed, we get it…you can come up for air now!"

Everyone was looking at the person next to them, snickering.

Finally, K and Hiro parted with big, goofy smiles on their faces.

"That was awesome," Ryuichi murmured, seeing the kiss up close. "Actually, I'm kind of turned on."

Hiro just waved his hand at no one in particular.

The game went on for a little longer, but eventually everyone got tired. Yuki was the first to call it a night. Without another word he left and Shuichi trailed after him. Tohma agreed, it was late and he was drunk, he wanted to sleep too. Suguru left Sakano sleeping on the beach, and Noriko wandered off to her cabin.

"Are you going to get off my lap?" K asked Ryuichi.

The singer hoped off. He grinned and spoke, "K and Hiro are in love again. That makes me happy. You're cute together...but, you can't hide it forever."

He wandered off, whistling some fast tune.

* * *

**A/N:** A silly long chapter full of stuff. I had to have a little OOC'ness for a little fun. The next chapter Shuichi discovers K and Hiro's secret XD It's a goofy, fun chapter. Thanks for reading and being patient with me...editing shouldn't be so tough for the next couple chapters.

**Reviewers:**

**kayakun:** Thanks hun, yes I try to update as fast as I can. I won't give up on this story, no worries. I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic.

**Kel**: You're so sweet to offer ideas! -hugs- But actually as I stated in the authors note on Chapter 1, I have already written this fic. Actually this fic is the first part of three. I have two more stories to post after this one which are all related. I never posted it here because it was too naughty..I have to revise it and fix it up. Not to worry I included everything! Hiro's parents, K's past, Judy...lol weee! I can't wait to post up Part 2! That story was so much fun! BIG adventures. Much love!

**wolffan**: Aww..I love that you love it! Makes me day! -squishes-


	12. The Ponytail was Sort of Cool

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 12**: The Ponytail was Sort of Cool

**The holiday literally** flew by. Nittle Grasper returned to the city yesterday—no one breathing a word about the spin-the-bottle game. It was best kept in the vault.

It was just after supper and Hiro was sitting on the edge of the creaky wooden dock, smoking a cigarette and fishing. The water was lapping gently against the shore, there wasn't anyone else around. It was tranquility at its best. He wasn't catching anything, which he partly blamed K for. But he wasn't really trying either; instead his attention was on K, who was talking on his mobile with his son. Hiro had never heard K talk to his son before. It was sweet. He loved to watch the blond, his face aglow as he talked to the younger version of himself.

K was pacing around the dock as he spoke.

"Do you miss me?"

"I miss you too. I'll work something out soon and then I'll come see you. I might bring a friend, would that be ok?"

Hiro's eyes widened, he understood enough to make that out.

"You're a good boy..." then K laughed. "…oh you will, will ya? Save it for when we come down, so we can try it out together."

"I love you too, Michael," K said softly, "Bye hun."

Hiro was smiling as K got off the phone.

"What are you so smiley about?" K asked, stuffing the phone into his pocket. He took a seat next to Hiro on the dock.

"Nothing, I just thought how cute you sounded just now."

K felt a blush warm his cheeks. Hiro sometimes had a way of doing that to him, with his sweet words. K always thought of himself as sort of a tough guy, but Hiro saw him for who he really was. He also loved that about the guitarist, his ability to see things in a deep perception but yet he still held a tough guy image himself. Because Hiro wasn't a loud, obnoxious guy, he was thoughtful and witty; he'd give you his right arm for the ultimate cause.

"So how are things, how is Michael? What do you want him to save till you see him, I didn't understand enough English to figure it out," Hiro questioned, not feeling abashed to ask K more personal questions. He turned his focus away from the red and white bobber floating on top of the water to give K his full attention.

"Michael misses me a lot, Judy wouldn't let him come up for the Film Festival which is really too bad. I should take a trip out there soon," commented K, looking a little forlorn. "Oh, and it was just this new video game. He wants to play it together…I know he won't wait that long though." K chuckled and then he sighed, "I wish he was here with us."

"I'm sorry you couldn't see him in Toronto. But you should go to Los Angeles and see him there," the brunette offered empathically. He noticed often from just a mention of his son, K got a little down.

K smiled at Hiro sitting here with a fishing pole in hand, a smoke dangling from his lip. He plucked the cigarette from him and hauled on it.

"I want you to come with me," K said blowing out the smoke, watching Hiro closely.

Hiro's eyebrows rose, he wasn't sure what to say. Going with K meant entering his world completely, fully. It scared him a bit but it also made him feel significant to K. Before all of this, Hiro never would have thought to have these kinds of thoughts. It was funny how his life worked out, he thought.

He finally declared, "K…I'd follow you anywhere you want me too. I would like to go with you," Hiro offered, even if the thought of meeting K's son, scared the shit out of him.

K pulled the brunette close, flicking the cigarette away and kissed him. Hiro meant so much to him, that he didn't think life would mean much without him anymore. A few sweet moments later K pulled back and said, "After we're done in Toronto, we'll go. It'll be a lot of work readjusting the tour dates, but I can do it. Maybe we'll backtrack, start in L.A and work our way back." K noticed that Hiro looked a bit scared.

Hiro nodded, K was reading him, he hated that the blonde could do that so easily. There was a nibble on his line and broke away from K's gaze to try and catch a fish.

K grabbed the fishing net, "Don't jerk to quickly now, let him bite the hook," K offered. When the bobber plunged under the water, K hollered, "Now!"

Hiro yanked the rod and sure enough he felt a wriggling, tugging sensation through the pole. He reeled in the feisty fish and K scooped it up with his net.

"Yea!" cried Hiro triumphantly.

K set the net on the dock, "A small mouth bass, nice size, let's keep him." But as K went to pick up the fish it wiggled and squirmed, he gasped as he got sprinkled with water. The fish flopped out of his hands, K tried to grab at it in midair, but it landed back in the water with a _splash_.

"K…" groaned Hiro, "That's like the third fish you let get away. What, can't you handle something slippery and wet?" teased Hiro, snickering at his own dirty joke.

K rolled his eyes and wiped the water off his face; he wasn't proving to be a very good fisherman, he sighed.

Hiro laughed. "Ah, don't worry. Do you don't really want to clean and cook them?" he asked. Cleaning fish was such a mucky job.

"Hey, I'm a great cook, I'd cook it," K claimed indignantly.

"Well, not if they keep getting away from you," taunted Hiro.

K stuck his tongue out at him. Hiro laughed more, K was being so cute.

"I'll make you giggle if you don't stop teasing me," K threatened playfully.

"I dare you too," Hiro countered, looking at K with mischief.

K dipped his hand in the water and flicked his fingers, sprinkling Hiro graciously.

Hiro gasped.

K snickered. But the brunette held strong and didn't retaliate. Hrmph, no good, thought K. That was what he wanted to see. The blonde scoffed and lowered himself to the ultimate torture—tickling. Now he had Hiro laughing and uncontrollably screaming. K laughed heartily, almost evilly.

They were like two over-grown kids.

Someone cleared their throat.

Stopping in mid-giggle, K and Hiro turned around to look at Yuki.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" asked K who sat up straighter, looking pleased with himself.

"Nothing, I just came out to see how the fishing was coming along. But I see that you two aren't really concentrating on that," Yuki said coolly, he enjoyed teasing them.

Hiro looked Yuki up and down. If he did say so himself, Yuki seemed to like here too. The man was actually wearing a sweater and a pair of casual looking pants. His face didn't look so hard.

"How's Shuichi?" Hiro questioned.

"Driving me insane," Yuki said and glanced down at Hiro, "He's getting suspicious you know. Hiro this, K that. Do something about it or I'll do something for you."

Hiro blushed. "I guess I can't keep it a secret forever, I'll tell him really soon, ok?"

Yuki nodded. "So, when are we going back?"

"Tomorrow—aren't you enjoying it here?" K asked.

"Hrmph…it's alright," Yuki muttered and walked off.

Hiro looked at K, "He likes it here…I'm surprised."

K was still watching contemplatively as Yuki walked off, "I'll never really understand that guy."

"Sometimes, I don't get why Shuichi loves him off so much," Hiro admitted, "But, he makes Shuichi happy and that's all that matters to me."

"'You can't help who you fall in love with'," K reminded, using the very same words Hiro had said to him.

Hiro smiled softly, "That's right." He ran his hand along the inside of K's thigh sensually.

K's dick twitched.

"Actually, I'm getting bored of fishing." Hiro offered naughtily, "Let's go find something else to do."

The fishing rod got left on the dock as they raced back to their cabin urgently. He laughed, his body budding with desire from the anticipation.

Slamming the door shut, they grabbed each other fiercely and kissed. But Hiro felt like playing, he pulled away from K and sat on the couch like he was the king of the castle.

"Strip for me," Hiro ordered mischievously, continuing the fun they'd started before Yuki interrupted.

Stopping short, K gawked at Hiro, "Say what?'" he questioned aghast. He laughed incredulously, "Why you little pervert."

Unfazed, Hiro said, "And don't be cheap about it. Touch yourself a little…mmm, yeah."

K howled with laughter, but it came to a halt quickly. The blonde swallowed thickly as Hiro brazenly began to touch himself, his hand down the front of his pants, massaging and sighing. "Geez, Hiroshi…you bring a grown man to his knees," K murmured enthralled, Hiro could be such a naughty boy.

Hiro just grinned at him.

"Alright then," K said, he grinned wickedly and began peeling off his holster, dropping it to the floor.

Hiro smiled, but he wanted one more thing. He rushed into one of the bedrooms and came out with his guitar. He resumed sitting and began to strum as K stood there unbuttoning his white shirt, smirking at him. This was so hot, Hiro thought. He had this tough blonde wrapped around his little finger and he was exploiting it for all its worth!

"Don't stop," Hiro encouraged, letting his eyes drink up the patches of naked skin that slowly got exposed. He wondered if K really knew how gorgeously built he was. Smooth, broad shoulders, lightly muscled chest, a flat, toned stomach. His eyes lowered to those abdominal lines that lead to… Hiro's groin twitched. K was looking down at his belt as he slowly unfastened it. He pushed down his pants and his underwear, bringing up each leg to pull off the pants.

Hiro's eyes landed on K's perfectly shaped, and fully erect bouncing woody. He licked his lips.

K, lost in his play with Hiro, enjoyed being center stage. He was enjoying as Hiro's eyes traveled over him. It was extremely exciting, such a turn on. Feeling desired for, he trailed his hands over his stomach, over his pectorals.

"So, hot…" the brunette whispered, agape.

Hiro then grinned mischievously and paused playing his guitar. He had an idea. He removed his own shirt and bent to pick up K's shirt off the floor. He slipped it on, and then he grabbed the holster and put that on too.

"Ooo, look at me, I'm you, playing the guitar," the brunette sang and twittered with amusement.

K blinked at him and then laughed heartily. Hiro looked so cute in his shirt and holster. Being caught up in the moment, K grabbed Hiro's bright, blue shirt and put it on. He also let his hair down. The 'Hiro' look wasn't complete unless his hair was wild and free.

Hiro was bent over laughing, "We're being so stupid." But it was fun! He got another idea and stood up to take the hair tie from K. With it he did up his own hair into a ponytail.

"Looking good," K said with approval. He plucked Hiro's guitar from him. And there in the middle of the livingroom K pretended to wail on the guitar.

The brunette laughed so much his sides hurt.

When he stopped he'd thought of something. "You know, it's not fair. You taught me all about your gun and I think it's only fair I show you how to play a basic chord. You're not even holding the guitar properly," Hiro whined, "You're left-handed right?"

K nodded.

"So, you should be holding it this way," Hiro told him and got up. He placed K's hands in the right places. This was his baby, "Shouldn't play with something if you don't know how to use it," he teased.

"Smart ass," K replied good-naturedly. He was content to listen to Hiro explain a little about the instrument. The brunette even showed him how to play a few chords, simple ones.

With that Hiro let K strum away for real this time. It brought a smile to Hiro's face, listening to the random chords bleating from his guitar. In a way it excited him the way it had excited K when he was using his gun. He hurried to remove his pants, so he could be as naked as K was. He purred and walked around K, running his hand over his bottom, squeezing it.

The guitar released a high pitch note at that.

The brunette chuckled and thought K had caught on quickly with the note placements. Hiro turned the tables and pulled out the magnum from the holster he was wearing. He was reminded of the tour bus and he licked the barrel seductively.

K gaped at Hiro, "Oh yeah!" He got to his knees like a rock star, leaning back on his legs, wailing on the guitar.

Hiro got to his own knees, giving the gun another lick.

They were so caught up in their own world that they were oblivious to the fact their cabin door creaked open.

"Hiro, _why_ are you playing your guitar so…bad-ly," Shuichi stammered and gaped, he'd walked right in on his best friend and manager playing naughty dress-up. Hiro froze in mid-magnum-lick and K held a guitar over his nether regions.

"_HIIIRROOO!!"_ Shuichi screamed loud enough for the whole park to hear.

Hiro could have _died_ right then and there. He dropped the gun and pulled the ponytail out quickly. Remembering he wasn't wearing any pants, he covered himself quickly with his hands and looked at Shuichi, his face red as a beet.

Shuichi stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. His lips moved but he didn't speak for a moment, the whole situation still registering in his mind. Being fairly carefree, it didn't take him long before he started howling with laughter.

"I _CAN'T_ BELIEVE IT! My best friend and our manager!" the pink-haired singer roared. He grinned like a fool. "_K_ was the new person you mentioned in Kyoto... I admit I wondered about you two, so chummy and hanging out with each other all the time. I thought it was because of the mugging, but…"

K chuckled, imagining what they must look like at this very moment to Shuichi. It was a bit embarrassing, but not nearly as much as it was for Hiro. But geesh, he was half naked, "Ok Shuichi, soak it up and scoot already."

"_Yeah_ _right_…" Shuichi drawled, "You guys keep this from me ALL this time and you expect me to just leave?" Shuichi plopped himself down on the couch leisurely, looking over at them.

"Oh! So many things make sense now! You guys had a big fight in Kyoto and that's why Hiro was so depressed," the overexcited Shuichi said knowingly. He went on recalling all the strange events he'd stumbled over, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Well, it was good that Shuichi wasn't taking this as badly as he might have thought. "Shuichi, maybe we could talk about it another time," offered Hiro, blushing and wishing he was wearing pants right now. Instead, he grabbed the blankets off the mattress nearby and wrapped himself up. He looked over at K who had just sat on the floor cross-legged, still using the guitar to cover himself.

Shuichi wasn't listening. He was enjoying their torture too much! He'd always wondered if Hiro was willing to actually play on both sides of the team. Hmm, but then his best friend was always reassuring him that it didn't matter who you fell in love with, that you just do. Obviously, Hiro practiced what he preached.

"HA! And K, you're such a liar! You gave me some line of bull that you were straight as an arrow. This is too much," Shuichi continued, smirking delightfully.

K shrugged. "Don't worry none of this will interfere with my duties as your manager," K added, feeling the need to point out his dedication to Bad Luck.

Shuichi jumped up and cried, "Are you kidding?! Hiro is happy, you're obliviously happy. I think it's cool! But, you could have just _told_ me!" Shuichi cried, glaring at his best friend. He paused to let his eyes travel over their get-ups. "You're wearing each other's shirts." He whined, "I wish Yuki would play dress-up..."

Hiro and K blinked at each other. Their game was definitely over now, Shuichi was going to run back to Yuki and tell him everything. They groaned with the thought.

Shuichi saw their faces and relented, "Ah, alright, I'll leave you two alone. I'm just so floored!" He got up and headed to the door, but then he stopped and spun around, glowering at Hiro and K. "At dinner when K shot the curtain down and scared the shit out of us…you guys were playing footsie! _Weren't_ you?!" Shuichi jumped between them and grabbed them by their scruffs and shook them both, "YOU TWO RUINED MY JOKE!"

Obviously, he hadn't forgotten about that.

Hiro tried to hold back a fit of giggles now, "I'm sorry, Shuichi," he said with mirth.

Shuichi let go of their collars. He got up and stood in the kitchen area.

"Why did you come here anyways? Isn't Yuki, wondering where you are?" questioned K.

"Yuki, is the one that told me to come over here…he told me to go hang out with Hiro," Shindou offered as another look of revelations came to his face. He gasped, "_Yuki_ _knew!_"

Hiro and K sighed. It was bound to happen.

Damn that Yuki!

Suddenly Shuichi took on a defiant look; he narrowed his eyes on his manager. "You better treat my best friend well, don't make him sad again or I'll…I'll break all of your guns!" he threatened determinedly.

"Shuichi!" cried Hiro, a little embarrassed.

K was snickering at the little ball of pink fury. "I love Hiroshi _too_ much to hurt him again. I'll protect him with my life," K said earnestly.

Hiro blushed hotter now, "Can we _please_ stop talking about me..."

Shuichi ignored Hiro for a moment. "You…you love him?" His eyes went big and round, they welled with tears.

K blushed now, "I do."

Hiro groaned.

Shuichi clasped his hands together, "Aww! That's so cute! I never thought I'd hear K say he 'loves' anything." Satisfied, Shuichi grinned again and went over to flick Hiro's hair, "You know the ponytail was sort of cool."

"Get out of here!" growled Hiro in a brotherly way. Then he teased smugly, "Shuichi, I've got important guitar lessons to teach K here, _do you mind?_"

Screeching with naughty glee, Shuichi saluted his friend and ran out the door singing into the evening, "Hiroshi and K, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Hiro slumped forward, knocking his forehead softly on the floor. "I might need to kill with this gun after all," he moaned, he could still hear Shuichi singing throughout the campground, telling everyone with ears that he and K were together.

"My sediments exactly," K said.

Hiro stopped thumping his head and sat up.

K shrugged, "Oh well, that just means I can kiss and hug you anytime I want."

Hiro smiled. That was true. He reached over and took the guitar from K and placed it on the table. Then he crawled over and K scooped him up in a big warm hug. He sighed, "I'm glad Shuichi, wasn't mad at me."

K pet over Hiro's hair. "Why should he be mad in the first place? He understands better than anyone what love feels like. He wouldn't deny it for his best friend. It sucks though…that he had to walk in on this."

Hiro snickered partly from embarrassment. "He will never let me forget it," he said.

"No, probably not"

* * *

**No one said very **much on the rideback to the city the following day. For one they didn't really want to leave just yet, and another they all knew about K and Hiro's torrid love affair, thanks to Shuichi. But Hiro and K didn't care it they knew; it was a burden off of their shoulders. They didn't have to hide it, and everyone would just have to live with it. The only annoying thing was that Sakano and Suguru were wearing a constant blush and had a hard time making eye contact with them. And Shuichi would giggle each time they did anything _remotely_ boyfriend'ish.

"So are you gonna move in together like me and, Yuki," Shuichi asked as they sped along the city highway.

"Shuichi…" K and Hiro groaned at the same time.

"Aww, don't be that way," Shuichi complained, "Finally, I have someone to relate with and you guys won't talk. No fair."

K and Hiro blushed. They hadn't discussed how they would live when they returned home.

But Hiro lightened the question, "I always had these images of what K's place would look like."

"Oh?" K asked, "I'm interested in hearing this."

"I imagined your place to be armed like a fort and that if I touched the wrong thing, I'd probably blow myself up," Hiro explained, fiddling with his drawstring on his hooded shirt.

K didn't think he could laugh any harder. "Then your impression is really off. See, I'm used to keeping my place clean and tidy. It's a drawback from having a young son. Besides, I keep my toys under lock and key," he finished, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So…there isn't anything that'd blow us up?" Hiro asked.

"Now, I didn't say there wasn't…"

Hiro gave a weak laugh.

Everyone else made a mental note to never enter K's place.

"You mentioned something's going on tonight. What is it?" Suguru asked, hoping to talk of anything except his friend's new relationship.

"When we get back we're going to a fundraiser for film students, part of the International Film Festival. It'll be a black-tie affair at some place on the lake, some five-star joint. There will be actors, musicians, directors, writers, everyone. It's a meet-and-greet really, a media circus. So be on your best behavior," K told them as they approached their hotel. He also took the opportunity to explain what else they would be doing. They had to get that music video done with Nittle Grasper and play at Lee's Palace tomorrow night.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Situated back in the Metropolitan** hotel everyone got ready for this evening's fundraiser party. K didn't bother getting his own room this time, there was no point.

And after a good fuck in the shower, Hiro and K got dressed.

"I hate wearing a monkey suit," complained Hiro, his hair still wet and cold on his back. He was pulling on a pair of pants.

"Hey, I have to wear a suit to work everyday, well, not a tuxedo, but still," K pointed out.

"But it seems a bit casual the way you wear it," Hiro claimed, trying to figure out how to do his confounded bow-tie.

"I guess so."

The blond came over and fixed the bow-tie that was on the verge of strangling him, "Thanks, Claude."

K smiled at Hiro for that, "No problem."

In the mirror, Hiro inspected K's perfect bow-tie job.

* * *

**Everyone met downstairs** in the lobby and filed into a white, stretch limo that was waiting for them. They didn't have far to go, since the place was down alongside the lake, an old part of Toronto's history, where the big money hung out.

Ten minutes later, the limo pulled up to a red carpet that led to a glass set of doors.

Bad Luck was greeted by a doorman who also opened the glass-paneled entrance. "Welcome to the Palais Royale."

Up a few steps, it brought them to a podium where a girl took their names. She checked a list and gave them directions to the bar and ballroom, which was on the other side of the wall behind her. They walked past cream leather couches, up three carpeted steps and into a huge room. Soft lighting perfected the mood here. Soft purple lights, illuminated the bar area and in the middle of the room was a circular wooden dance floor. To the right was a small stage, very open and very intimate with the crowd. At the moment a lively jazz band was playing. Across the ballroom were tables adorned with the most delicious looking food.

The people inside this place made it shine even more. Hundreds of people dressed to the nines, men in tuxes and women in sparkly dresses and even outrageous high fashion.

Bad Luck was taken aback by the splendor.

But Yuki had no problem fitting in here; he quickly grabbed himself a glass of champagne that was offered by a hostess. A moment later someone recognized him and came over.

"Yuki Eiri, the famous novelist? Honored to meet the man behind your award winning books," a woman in a pink dress gushed and added, "I own a publishing company downtown, I admire your work." She nudged him, "So romantic."

Yuki nodded his thanks and took her hand; he placed a kiss on it. The woman simply giggled and floated off to tell another woman what just happened.

Shuichi thread his arm through Yuki's after that, but he knew how woman acted about Yuki's books. It made him happy, but he also had to stake his claim. "Where's the stars at?" he wondered aloud, stealing a glass of champagne.

Sakano, who was fidgeting with his tie replied, "These people are _all_ somebody's. But mostly we're here to get noticed by the media. Sometimes that's all it is."

"Yea, so just enjoy the party," K told the singer, who was guzzling down some champagne. "Better slow down on that stuff too," K warned. Last thing he wanted was Shuichi creating a scene under such scrutiny.

"_Aye, aye captain_," Shuichi remarked in English, something he'd learned from T.V today.

Everyone laughed.

Hiro stayed with K, but everyone else wandered somewhere around here. He noticed a few famous actors, actresses. But he didn't know much about this North American scene. But a photographer knew who _he_ was and the guy snapped his picture. Eventually they all ran into the rest of their group where another person took a group photo. K, Sakano or Yuki translated when someone asked Bad Luck some questions. It wasn't as hard as they thought, being plunged into this English speaking world. It was working, they were what you call, networking.

But as the night began to wind down, K and Hiro stood outside on the patio to have a cigarette. They sipped some champagne, looking over the moonlit lake. In the distance the breaker was lined with noisy birds. As Hiro looked out over the scenery, K turned to admire his Hiroshi all decked out in his handsome tux.

Hiro felt K's eyes on him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"_Claude?_" suddenly questioned a woman with a high-pitched, incredulous voice.

The two men turned towards the voice and K's eyes shot open.

"Judy!"

The woman with medium length blonde hair, all wavy and curled; wearing a shockingly silver high cut dress eyed her former husband with narrowed eyes. "Were you just kissing…" she found her composure, "…I see you've found yourself a boy toy, Claude," she looked at the handsome younger man standing next to ex-husband, "Careful honey, he might choose his gun over you," she warned.

Whoa! This was Judy! But Hiro only blinked at the crass tone of her voice. All he heard was the words _boy_ _toy_ and _gun_. He frowned.

"I see you haven't changed at all," K said, sipping his champagne coolly.

"It's tough being a Hollywood star," she sighed dramatically and laughed.

Hiro watched, and he could tell by her body language that she was a real piece of work. Ego radiated from her, confidence. She had a loud laugh. Were all American's so noisy?

"Honey, here's your…drink," came another familiar voice as a tall, handsome man with short, dark hair approached. His eyes widened.

"Ark?" K's eyes narrowed this time, brows stitching together in a puzzled frown. Who was he calling, 'honey'?

"Yea that's right, Claude. I'm _with_ Ark, now," Judy said grinning and sipping her drink.

Hiro just watched the drama unfold, wordlessly. He knew who Ark was; K had told him about him on their holiday. And by the looks of it, Ark really did seem to be with Judy in a more personal way. Quickly he looked at K who seemed nonplussed about it.

"I thought you didn't care for, Ark _that_ way," K asked. He drained his glass and grabbed another roughly from a waiter nearby.

"Claude, don't overreact," pleaded Ark, his brown eyes shinning. He hated scenes and Claude was damn famous for stirring up trouble!

K sighed, so it was really true. The man that had saved his life, his best friend, his boot camp buddy…was now shacked up with his ex-wife. Hrmph, he should have seen this coming. As he told Hiro just recently, Ark loved Judy off for as long as he's known.

Still it was surprising to actually see it.

K held up his hands and said, "Screw it…you're my best friend, just be happy alright?" he said, making Judy's mouth drop open in surprise.

Ark gave a brief smile, relieved.

Best friends hugged each other, clapping one another on the back. They wouldn't let a woman get in the way of their friendship.

Hiro was surprised to see K now hugging Ark. What just happened?

Feeling as if he was leaving Hiro out of the loop, K introduced him, "Ark, this is Hiroshi Nakano, guitarist for Bad Luck."

"His boy-_friend. _I saw them kiss," Judy tossed in for the element of surprise.

Ark's eyebrows rose and K turned crimson. Did she _have_ to put it that way so blatantly? But K had nothing to hide; there was nothing to be ashamed of. He said, "That's right."

"Damn…what did they do to you in Japan?" Ark asked jokingly and blushed.

K laughed. "Oh, get over it…it's not that big of a deal. You're lucky I'm not taking pot shots at you for messing with my ex-wife, there is a code among men and you know it."

"Hrmph," went Ark, "You'd be lucky if any of your shots landed on target, I'm still pretty quick you know," he retorted. "So, have you always swung that way or have I just never noticed?"

"Don't worry. I never defiled you while you slept or anything," K said sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm still _way_ faster than you," bragged the blonde.

Ark scoffed, "Yeah right. Dream on, Claude…I can still kick your ass," his friend countered.

"Oh for the love of god," Judy groaned, "Give it a rest, why do you two always get like this everytime we're around each other."

"He started it!" both Ark and K cried, pointing a finger in each other's direction.

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I talked to Michael the other day. I'm coming down to visit soon," K told Judy. He explained to Hiro what he was saying. "I'm bringing Hiro with me and the rest of Bad Luck. I'll switch the tour dates around."

"If that's what you want," Judy said. "Just behave yourselves around, Michael," she warned her former husband and eyed Hiro.

K looked at her incredulously, "I'm not stupid you know."

Judy scoffed.

K had had enough. It was nice seeing his old friend, but he also just wanted to make some distance between them. He told them he'd be seeing them soon and that he had to get back to work. K practically grabbed Hiro by the arm and dragged him off.

"Sorry about that," K said to Hiro, he felt he'd put him in a tough place back there. "Judy just pisses me off sometimes…"

"Don't worry about it," Hiro replied, he really didn't know what else to say.

When Bad Luck declared they were ready to leave, K let them all get into the limo, but he stayed behind with Hiro. They decided to walk back to the hotel. K wanted the fresh air and the exercise. He needed to work off the tension from the evening.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha I loved this chapter, it still makes me laugh. Although not Judy. It's funny but when I wrote her into this fic I hadn't read the Manga yet. So I really had no idea what she was like. I think I got her pretty well for not seeing her character from the books. Anyways, in my eyes Ark was like K's best friend, although, in the manga they fight all the time and bicker like children. I personally think it's all because of Judy and because they are just that way...though they are friends and they keep it a secret. I dunno if any of that just made sense lol. Anyways, this story is almost coming to an end. There is a couple more chapters and then I'll post Part 2. Wee! The next chapter is just a lemon...I debated on whether or not to post it...but it was one chapter I was really proud about XD

Anywho thanks guys for reading and for your comments!! Much Love!


	13. Breaking and Entering

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 13**: Breaking and Entering

"**Are you upset about Ark and Judy?"** questioned Hiro as he and K wandered back to the hotel, walking along the bike path close to the lake.

The blonde sighed. He hadn't been as upset as one might if their best friend was sleeping with their ex-wife. In ways there was relief, weird as it sounded, he was happy that Judy wasn't alone, or his friend Ark. Things happened he knew that, life dealt strange hands sometimes. He had been surprised though, even if he had been suspicious. But he was happy, he was beyond happy now that he was with Hiro. He looked at the brunette and gave a light friendly smile.

"I guess I was a little shocked, but…I'm ok with it." K paused, stuffing his hands in his pockets and continued, "Is it selfish of me to say that I would've probably took it worse if you hadn't been in my life recently?"

Hiro thought about this, "I get the feeling Ark was lucky tonight."

K laughed loudly. Hiro had that right; he wasn't sure what he might have done if Hiro wasn't there.

Hiro continued, "But no, I don't think you're selfish, it's just your heart telling you how to feel. Love is a powerful weapon," he said and dug out a cigarette. He handed one to K without asking, the blonde took it thankfully.

Hiro had such insight, thought K. "I suppose your right."

Stopping to light up, the city was so quiet around here. They could hear the crisp burn of their freshly lit cigarettes. Silence surrounding them, both delved into their own thoughts. Hiro noticed the cool night air was pleasant and there was a hint of lilac coming from somewhere. He admired the big buildings they were approaching in a place that looked like a big park. They passed a large fountain that changed colours. In the middle was a large statue of what appeared to be an angel, it was quite majestic. As they walked through the area, Hiro immediately noticed a band-shell where people must gather to listen to live bands.

They walked all the way to the eastside of this place, where they found the exit called The Princess Gates. Making a left they headed back up to King Street, their hotel wasn't that far from here. And along the way, Hiro noticed a couple kissing at a street corner. Now days, scenes like that made him smile instead of grumble with self pity like he had a few weeks ago.

K was quietly watching _his_ lover as Hiro stared at the lovers. He smiled too and paused walking.

Hiro almost didn't realize K had stopped. He turned around to look at K, "What is it?"

K didn't say anything; he just stepped closer to Hiro, his body lightly brushing up next to the slightly shorter man. He breathed in Hiro's cologne as he stood silently staring into a pair of ice-grey eyes. K studied moist, parted lips and softly placed a hand to Hiro's face, the brunette pressed into his palm. K needed his lover more than anything tonight.

Looking into K's sapphire eyes, Hiro actually felt a little weak in the knees. There was something so intense about the look K was giving him tonight; it sent shivers up his spine. K's hand felt so warm and soft, such a difference to his own tough guitarist's hands. Hiro wondered briefly how he kept them that way. But the thought was fleeting, as K gently trailed his fingers through his hair. He sighed in a very languish way, feeling the tips of K's fingernails create goosebumps over his skin.

"Oh, K…" Hiro sighed, closing his eyes. The man was romancing him like never before. Relishing in the sensations the blonde was creating inside and out. "Let's go back to the hotel," he murmured, hoping this moment could be continued in private.

K quickly hailed a cab that was speeding past. It braked and turned around, pulling up to their curb. He had a perfectly steamy idea. Swiftly, they hopped in the orange and green Beck cab. Inside, K didn't let up his campaign over Hiro. He pulled the brunette closer, holding him tightly against his side. Slowly he brushed his hand over Hiro's thigh, watching him with love-misted eyes.

"I don't know what's come over me but I need you to love me tonight, I need to feel it," K whispered, his lips near the brunette's ear.

Hiro swallowed hard. He wondered if their running into Judy and Ark had anything to do with this. Had they had made K feel belittled in some way? Now he needed some reassurance that he wouldn't abandon his heart.

"I'm not going any where, not now or ever," Hiro promised.

"I know, and we have a lifetime ahead of us," the blonde spoke in a secretive kind of hush.

Those words sealed any last doubt Hiro had about their relationship. He raised his head and leaned close to kiss K.

But K pulled back, "No, no…" he said softly, "I want to wait until we are completely alone…I want to make tonight perfect for you, and I want us to need it _so_ badly."

Hiro's body tingled, utterly anticipating what would happen when they were alone. It wasn't like he didn't know, but it was getting to that point that was so exciting.

When the taxi got to the hotel, K paid the man with a hefty tip and held his hand out for Hiro to grasp. The brunette took it tightly, not letting go as K led him to his desired destination. They weren't headed for their room noticed Hiro and he looked at K with questions.

The blond glanced back at him. "A little idea I came up with, you'll see," K explained as he lead Hiro into the elevator.

Hiro automatically looked for the camera, remembering how he'd asked about it in Kyoto. He blew a kiss to the thing smartly, making K smile at him; he too made a gun with his finger and thumb, pretending to fire at the camera with little _pow_ noises.

They laughed at their silliness.

The elevator went to the top floor and as they exited, the smell of chlorine hit Hiro's nose.

"Swimming?" asked the brunette wonderingly.

Chuckling softly, K said, "No…not exactly, hot tub."

Ah yeah, there was a hot tub in this hotel as well. K looked back at Hiro with a spry look as he fiddled with the security box, making the camera's pause at the frame they were at and releasing the lock on the glass doors that led inside the pool area. Hiro grinned widely, but a flutter of nervous butterflies swirled in his stomach.

They were breaking and entering!

The hotel normally locked the place up by ten pm and only one light was left on at the end of the pool area. Even in the dim light Hiro could tell the recreation area was immaculate; it was practically on the roof top of the hotel and surrounded with glass panels. So the whole area was inside, looking out onto the light speckled city skyline.

The view was breathtaking.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" Hiro asked uncertainly.

"Their security is so old school that a daft monkey could break in here blinded," K said waving his hand at Hiro. "Don't worry, no one will ever know," he assured.

K retrieved Hiro's hand again and led him near the hot tub; which was still bubbling and warm looking, inviting. The hotel never turned off the jets and cleaning apparatus, so it always stayed spotless. Surrounded by shadows, Hiro easily fell back into the trance like state they'd captured before they got here. They were all alone, under the soft glow of that single panel of light, surrounded by the peaceful sound of bubbling water.

Hiro reached up and traced a finger over the faint outline of K's lips, the blonde watched him intently. His eyes felt piercing as if they were boring into his soul. It slightly intimidated Hiro, making his hand a little shaky. K grasped his wrist suddenly and opened his hand gently with his fingers, placing a kiss tenderly into his palm. The act sent jolts right up his arm.

In no way was K in a hurry, even though his straining erection said otherwise. Tonight wasn't about fucking. Tonight was about loving someone, it was about making love to their soul and joining bodies in the most natural way they knew.

The guitarist looked over K's form still done up in a tux, he really looked handsome, thought Hiro. He could see the bulge of his gun under his jacket, which became visible as he pushed it off K's shoulders. The jacket landed with a soft _swush_ on the floor. K stood still and silent, watching him slowly remove his clothing. The brunette unraveled K's bow tie and undid the top button, exposing a tiny bit of the blond's throat which flexed as he swallowed sharply.

K stood like a sentry as Hiro removed his clothing, working down the line of buttons on his crisp, white dress shirt. Chest exposed, he felt a pair of hands smooth over his skin, gliding up and down over his stomach and back up to his throat. He released a small moan and let his head fall back a little.

"Your hands…magical," whispered K as Hiro completely removed the upper half of his tux including the holster. K could feel his hair tickling the skin on his back.

Hiro leaned in and washed his tongue delicately over K's throat, up under the ridge of his jaw and over to his ear. He used his lips to tug on the soft flesh, sucking gently. Instantly he could feel K's strong stature breaking as he released a heavy sigh.

"I'll prove to you how much I love you," Hiro said softly against the blonde's ear.

"Mmm…," K sighed, his fingers finding Hiro's bow tie and loosening with one fast yank. He fumbled with Hiro's jacket and shirt blindly as the brunette slipped a warm, wet tongue into his ear. The sensation making his erection tighter and ache much more painfully.

The steam from the hot tub was starting to moisten their skin almost immediately. The whole atmosphere seemed more erotic and sensual, after all, heat made the blood stir quicker. Both men slipped off their shoes and socks at the same time. But K got to Hiro's belt buckle first and tugged the brunette closer by it. He knelt. And with his hands he caressed the sides of Hiro's legs over the fine material of the black dress pants. K's fingers found his belt and zipper, opening both. Then he pulled the pants and underwear down.

Hiro cast his gaze downwards, at his throbbing member full and erect. Then he gazed into K's blue eyes. The blonde smiled ever so softly, cresting his eyes in a loving expression. But the look didn't last long before K nuzzled his nose into the dark coarse hair surrounding his cock. Hiro chuckled softly as K explored, not even touching his erection as he ventured everywhere else.

"Ohh…K," the brunette mewled, hands finding purchase in a mass of gold locks below which was heavy with the humidity in the air.

Head foggy with desire, K licked around Hiro's injury that was exposed but still had stitches. The brunette instinctively spread his legs more to give his lover access. K took advantage of that and drew his tongue up the inside of Hiro's soft thigh. The man grabbed into his hair even harder.

"So perfect…you're perfect," mumbled K as he got up and stood tall again. He took off his own pants and underwear, eager to feel the hot water that was so inviting next to them.

"Come on," urged K and stepped into the hot pool of water, "Take my hand," he offered to Hiro.

Hiro let himself be guided into the water which made him sigh on contact, it was so deliciously hot!

"Don't worry your wound is healed enough to be in this," K reassured Hiro.

The brunette hadn't even been thinking about that, but he did release a cry of shock as K's strong hands pulled him onto his lap urgently.

"Is this to good to be true?" K questioned softly, "Sometimes I wonder if it's illegal to be this happy." He chuckled as Hiro turned to face him straddling his legs, his knees resting on the bench on which he sat inside the tub.

The brunette smiled. "Well let them arrest us then," Hiro affirmed, crushing his lips to K's, tired of waiting to touch the man's lips with his own. But after the urgency spilled through them in the kiss, it softened as wet lips parted and their tongues met. Hiro loved the taste of K's mouth, the feel of it—the softness. Once again, Hiro removed K's ponytail, releasing his hair from the tie and letting it fall in waves.

Lips feverishly pressed together, the two men moaned with satisfaction. They fought, taking turns tugging on each others top and bottom lip, kissing until their lips felt raw. Tongues met sporadically, their eyes closed, concentrating on the sense of pleasure.

Slowly, Hiro moved back and K wrapped his arms around him. They held each other tightly in a loving embrace, just letting the hot water bubble around them soothingly.

"I feel like we're the only people on earth," Hiro said quietly.

"Tonight we are," K responded, his head lying on Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro felt K's hand move over him in the water, running along his side, over his hip and then filling his hands with ass. Hiro assaulted K's neck with soft kisses as the blonde's hands squeezed, causing their groins to shift over each other. He sighed.

K moaned and thrust his hips up. "I don't know how long I can last…"

Hiro added a nibble to his licking and mumbled, "Me either, you're driving me crazy."

"Stand up, Hiroshi," K urged. "Up here on the bench I'm sitting on, so you'll be right in my face."

Hiro smiled naughtily, he knew exactly _what_ would be in K's face if he stood up like that. It promised of yummy things to come, so he stood and planted his feet on the bench in the hot tub. K resumed sitting, now situated between his legs, his mouth within perfect alignment to his erection that practically slapped K in the face.

K eyed Hiro's full, long, wet dick. Without using any hands, K simply licked at the tip, tonguing it generously.

Hiro released a gracious sigh.

"Do you like that?" K asked provocatively flicking his tongue and making the dick in front of him bounce.

"Mmmhmm."

K added a long, flat-tongued lick next, from the bottom to the tip. He brought his hands out of the water and grasped Hiro's firm tush, taking the whole length into this mouth. Hiro trembled and fisted his hair almost painfully.

"K! Unnn!" whimpered Hiro. He could feel the blondes' teeth gliding over his shaft. But K's mouth was so warm, he watched entranced.

K sucked until Hiro's sighs got heavier, and his hands almost ripping out his hair. Only then he pulled back and looked up with lustful, loving eyes.

They stared at one another for a moment. Then K actually blushed when he said, "I need to get something."

Hiro could not see the blush, but he did wonder why K was wearing a goofy face all of the sudden. Hiro stepped back to the lower level of the hot tub and watched K get out. The blonde's defined body was glistening with wetness as he reached over to his clothes and fished into his pockets of his jacket. He produced a tiny bottle of lube.

"Water doesn't do the trick," he offered, "And, err, not for me," he added somewhat cryptically.

Hiro stitched his brows together, what was K talking about? But he grinned as K came back with the lube in hand. He had everything inside that jacket pocket of his, Hiro thought dryly for a moment.

"I want you to stand back up on the bench," K asked him softly.

Hiro stood on the bench again and wondered what the blonde was up to. K didn't get back into the hot tub, but knelt before him and put the lubrication on him. Hiro looked up, "K, why are you lubricating me?" Hiro asked wondrously, feeling the delight of how thoroughly the blonde applied the stuff on him.

"I need to feel you this time…inside of me," explained K and he placed the lube aside and turned around.

Before Hiro, K offered himself, resting on his fours.

Whoa! Hiro stood speechless and surprised to say the least. A vein in his nose even threatened to burst! K _never_ asked to be taken, not once since they got together. He'd actually been the one to ask, and the only time K let him give him a few knocks was on the tour bus.

The brunette was hesitant.

This was a man he never thought would fully submit to anything, but Hiro shook his head. K was everything he'd never imagined until he got to know the real guy. Oddly enough, K seemed to be the vulnerable one tonight and he wanted _him_ to lead this dance.

Hiro smoothed his hand over the gorgeous ass in front on him, almost unsure where to start. The scales had shifted balance here. He'd kind of gotten used to being bottom…but—his dick twitched—he was being asked to be top after all this time. It was delightfully overwhelming. He dared to run his finger over K's entrance, as if testing to see if the blonde would change his mind or that perhaps _he_, was dreaming.

"What's the matter?" K asked, unused to flaunting himself this way. It took a lot of his nerve; a lot of pegs had to be lowered. "I trust you, ok. This way I can prove that."

K trusted him, Hiro smiled. "I'm just overwhelmed."

"And I'm beginning to get sore knees, this floor is hard," K complained.

Of course Hiro wanted this, but it wasn't just any romp, it was with a guy he'd fallen in love with. Mmm yeah…this time wasn't like the tour bus. This was more beautiful than that.

Having the perfect position like this, Hiro guided himself to K's entrance and pressed.

"Unnn…" K grunted, deep from within his throat.

Swirling in bliss, Hiro held K by his hips and started to slowly work his own hips back and forth. He ran one hand over the wet skin on the blonde's back, softly with loving touches. He continued to thrust, going deeper with each turn. His mouth hung open, moans escaping as he watched K in front of him. His head was hung down, small tendrils of blonde hair resting on his back. The submissive view was almost too much to take, Hiro thrust harder, wanting to make K mewl with pleasure.

"Unn…K…unn," Hiro panted, "You feel so good." He reached underneath K and filled his hand with his swollen member, stroking him.

Mouth agape with silent cries, K closed his eyes. He felt so much right now, there were even sweet tears building in his eyes. K wanted this to last all night if he could make it but inevitably felt on the brink of release. His hand met up with Hiro's and they both stroked.

"Harder Hiroshi, I'm so close…" K demanded, feeling the race of fluid course through his groin, "Ahhh yeah," K began to pant and a moment later he grunted roughly.

Hotness squirted into Hiro's hand, he smiled as K came. Murmuring a few encouraging words to his lover, he placed both hands on K's hips and gave it his all. He too was so close, especially after witnessing K climax. The force in which he banged into the blonde made K unable to stop a small cry. It was that that made Hiro lose it! Gripping onto K's hips with all his strength, he came.

"Claude!!"

That made K look back to watch Hiro in the throes of release, his beautiful young face contorted in ecstasy. Mesmerizing… He caught his breath and crawled forward, releasing Hiro from inside of him. Turning around, he faced his sweet lover.

"Did you like that?"

Hiro opened his eyes, he smiled heavenly. "Oh yeah…"

K chuckled at the way Hiro sounded. "I'm glad."

Panting with the euphoria he felt, Hiro sank to a crouch in the hot tub. "Come back in here…Claude," Hiro purred, "The water is so good."

K climbed back in, sitting next to Hiro. "I like when you say my name, it sounds so funny the way you say it. I know you can't help the pronunciation. I'll just have to train your tongue," he whispered.

"You say things that have bad pronunciations in Japanese too, you know. It's kind of amusing," Hiro admitted. "But it feels weird saying your name sometimes…I'm so used to calling you K, Claude is like a pet name or something," the brunette spoke softly. "And how exactly are you going to 'train' my tongue?"

"Like this—"

Hiro puckered up.

"—you have to learn the English alphabet. Let's start with the letter A. It can be pronounced two ways," K looked over at Hiro, he wore an amused face. "Oh, did you think training meant kissing?"

Hiro scoffed, "Um…_yeah_. I mean we just had wicked sex and the last thing I thought we'd be doing is rehearsing the English alphabet," he said ironically.

K laughed.

"Claude…I love you," Hiro said pronouncing K's name with thick Japanese accent, just on purpose.

"Now I sound like some kind of ocean creature," K bemoaned.

Hiro chuckled and K pulled him close.

"I love you too, Hiroshi," the blonde said sweetly. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time."

Stopping his joking around, Hiro knew K was being sincere. He replied, "You _are_ the best thing that's ever happened to me…"

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the smutty chapter I promised. Funny, because this story is full of smut to come. Wait until I get to Part 3 XD lol!! -evil laugh- But yeah, I made fun of Claude's name here, because in the translated versions, I often see K's name written as Crawd. It makes me think of a crawfish lol! Hence the 'ocean creature' comment by K. Wee K was uke this time XD

**Reviewers:**

RitsukaVanilla: Thanks about the Judy comment! I'm a weird Kiro fan, because I actually don't mind K and Judy together either, BUT, I'd much prefer to see Hiro and K first. HAR! Yeah dealing with Shuichi and his finding out was rather difficult for me. I thought hard about how he would react. But I didn't want to give K and Hiro a hard time about it...I didn't want to make Shuichi emo over it -shudders- I have enough emo moments in Part 2 to make up for it lol! So, I thought I'd let him torture them for a bit. Thanks hun for your comments...yes, my story tends to have odd turns as it goes. I'm glad you don't mind them. Much love!

wolffan: CONGRATULATIONS! On graduating that is. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. I often wonder if I'm just this rambling fangirl, spamming the writing sites with Kiro nonsense lulz. But I love it! It's so much fun. Thanks darling for keeping up with this fic.

kayakun: Here is the lemon. I have many more to come over the course of this arc fic. -squishes- thanks hun!


	14. A Local Party

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 14**: A Local Party

**Days after the** fundraiser party, Bad Luck was so busy doing interviews, photo sessions and small shows in various places all over town. It was long and tiring, gruelling even. K was pressing them so much because of their change of venue dates. He had in fact, changed a few dates so that they could fly to L.A next. They needed to finish here and move on, get back to some serious work.

They shot their video with Nittle Grasper, at the top of the CN Tower, who was also being followed as much as Bad Luck was. The video took two days to film. That was when Ryuichi and Shuichi would stop playing and concentrate on their job. But K threatened to use them as target practice if they didn't behave and work.

It worked out well.

Word also got around about Bad Luck's manager and his dislike for questions during interviews. So K had it easy on any of the interview gigs. Sakano was pleased as punch with the way things were going. But he always found something to stress about, thus wringing his tie mercilessly quite often. More than once he mumbled about being left out of the loop when K decided all on his own to change the tour dates. But no one else seemed to mind. He hadn't divulged which venue was next.

Today after a radio show on Q107, the gang was having dinner.

"Guess what?!" announced K excitedly, startling everyone who was quietly eating supper.

Bad Luck looked over at their manager who seemed to be positively glowing lately.

"What is it?" Hiro asked first, stealing one of K's French fries.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the guitarist for thieving his food. But Hiro only stuck his tongue out at him. Momentarily distracted, K squeezed his fingertips into Hiro's kneecap. Hiro screeched and laughed.

Everyone at the table sweat-dropped. Except Shuichi, he was giggling at Hiro.

"Guys…_hello_?" asked Yuki unimpressed. "I swear their brains have turned to fluff," he finished dryly.

Hiro and K realized what they were doing and looked anywhere but directly at their friends.

"Err…sorry about that," K muttered, "Well, what I was going to say was that we're going to a hockey game tomorrow night."

"Really?" asked Shuichi, making a goofy face at Hiro. It wasn't often he got to see his friend all giddy in love.

Hiro threw one of K's fries at him.

"It's that game played with sticks right?" Shuichi questioned, dodging the fry.

"Yup," K said, "And you guys are going to play the opening national anthems," he explained, feeding another one of his fries to Hiro, missing the fact that the guitarist was using his food to toss at Shuichi.

Rolling his eyes at this display, Suguru said, "Cool, a sporting event. But are we going to play our instruments on the ice?"

"Of course, it'll all be set up by the Air Canada people. So you just have to go out there and play," their manager told them.

Hiro wasn't sure if he liked hockey or not, but playing in an arena for thousands of people seemed exciting. He beamed at Shuichi, then thought out loud, "Is Shuichi going to sing it in Japanese?"

"Yup," K said again, "Torontonians love culture so it'll be something entirely new. And the words are here for both Canadian and _American_ anthems," K offered, a hint of amusement in his voice. HA! He always knew he'd find a way to get Bad Luck to do the American anthem one day. He handed Shuichi a piece of paper with the lyrics on it. And sheet music to Hiro and Suguru for their instruments. "Plus, I get to watch my favourite team play," K added happily.

"Oh, what team?" asked Sakano, he had a slight interest in the sport. After all Japan has its own international hockey team and he watched it on T.V often.

"The L.A Kings of course," the blonde replied.

"Of course," everyone said wryly in unison.

"Los Angeles…" murmured Hiro somewhat hauntingly, remembering what K said about them going there. It thrilled him, yet it made butterflies swirl in his stomach like crazy.

"What's the matter?" asked Shuichi, noticing the sudden green colour on Hiro's face.

"He's just nervous about coming to L.A with me," K said and patted Hiro on the shoulder. "He'll love you I'm sure of it," he promised. K didn't blame Hiro for being this way, kids were scary. He remembered when he first held Michael. He'd been more scared at that moment then at times when he was being shot at enemies.

Shuichi did a double take. "L.A?!" hollered the singer, his eyes darting back and forth from Hiro to K.

"Yeah…after we're done in Toronto," Hiro offered with a gulp. He had these horrible images of meeting K's son. What if the kid hated him or blamed him for taking his daddy away from his mother. What if the kid was a terror and kicked him in the shins and pulled his hair? What if he just said all the wrong things…?

"You're such a worry wart, Hiroshi, you're starting to bear a resemblance to him," K teased and nodded at Sakano.

"I saw that…" grumbled Sakano.

Hiro laughed now. "I am not! I just have concerns, but _nothing_ is going to stop me from coming with you to L.A," he finished with determination.

K smiled at his lover happily. He turned to everyone else. "Well, I know _you_ know I changed the tour dates and are dying to know where we're going next. So, I think I'll drag you all there too. L.A will be our next target. It's not such a bad idea, hit all the major cities and then work our way through the smaller ones. It'll be fun," K added to a now surprised group. He knew he could have gone to L.A, taken a few days off and all that, but he wanted to kill two birds with one stone.

He'd made a promise to himself, to make Bad Luck the best fucking band around. It was no joke, he would do it. Besides, he could keep tabs on Bad Luck if they came along.

"And you did all this without even consulting me," complained Sakano once more.

"Did you say something?" K questioned the man, pretending to not hear a word.

Sakano sighed. It wasn't the first time K did things without consulting him, and then slapped Hiro's food-thieving hand away.

"You guys are worse then them," Suguru finally bemoaned, pointing at Yuki and Shuichi.

Shuichi just laughed at that comment, "They are _soo_ cute!"

Hiro and K blushed. They didn't want to be called _'cute' _ugh! They sank a little in their seats.

Yuki didn't look any more comfortable than Hiro and K. He declared, "At least I don't have to keep their stupid secret anymore."

"Yeah, you sneak," Shuichi clung to Yuki's arm and began to purr, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuki gave his lover a cool look, "It wasn't my place to tell you. I thought it would be better coming from Hiro himself."

Shuichi grinned mischievously, Hiro never exactly told him at all. And he began to sing, "Hiro and K sitting in tree K-I-S-S—eep!" Suddenly something hard was pointed at his head. Ack! It was K's gun; he knew that feeling all to well. He stopped singing immediately and looked over.

"Not another word, Shuichi," Hiro demanded holding K's gun threateningly.

"Hiro!" cried his best friend.

"That's my boy!" K cheered on, sitting back with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Oh dear me," bewailed Sakano, looking sharply at his co-worker, "K, what have you done?!"

K put his hands up innocently. "I didn't make him do it."

Hiro sat back and handed K his gun, "Hey that really works!"

"Aww no fair!" Shuichi complained.

Hiro reached over and ruffled Shuichi's hair, "Don't worry sport I wouldn't really use it."

Shuichi sat back indignant.

K sat looking at his gun wondrously, murmuring to himself. "_That_ was the single most amazing thing I ever saw..." He put the gun back into his holster and wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

**Later on** **K and Hiro** returned from a walk down Queen Street to the hotel and waited for the elevator. Only Ryuichi stepped out when the doors opened. The singer grinned and waved Kumagoro's pink, little paw at them.

"Hello Mr. K and Mr. Hiro," Ryuichi said sweetly.

The two men smiled at his silly antics.

"How are you Sakuma, what are you up to tonight?" asked K, curious as to what Ryuichi was doing here alone. Besides, the man was dressed to kill in some cowboy boots, sexy jeans and some flashy shirt.

"I'm going to a party," he replied.

K, always thinking about safety questioned, "Is Tohma or Noriko going with you?"

"Just Tohma, Yuki _and_ Shuichi!" cried the vocalist happily.

K raised his eyebrows, he hated when he didn't know what Shuichi had planned in this big city. Just because he was with Hiro, didn't mean he wasn't looking out for Shuichi or Suguru too. That was just part of the job description. They were supposed to communicate. What if something happened, he wouldn't know where to find them.

But he knew now, he looked at Hiro, "Wanna go to a party?"

"But…we're not invited," Hiro offered.

"_So…_" K said dryly.

Hiro smirked, right, this was K after all. He went wherever he wanted or mostly where ever Bad Luck was. Hiro was sort of hoping to curl up under a warm blanket and watch a movie really. But what were the odds that something he could understand would be on TV anyways?

"Of course you guys are invited too," Ryuichi claimed and bonked them both on the head with his plushie.

Well then. "Let's party!" cheered Hiroshi and said, "Let me go change first."

"Ooo…Hiro change. Must. Go. Watch," K said animatedly and followed a now laughing Hiro into the elevator.

* * *

**They didn't take** long to change their clothes, and headed back downstairs to a waiting group of friends and fellow co-workers. Unfortunately for K, Hiro had to put his foot down to no jiggy. He couldn't make his friends wait any longer than they already have.

But it didn't stop them from making out in the elevator.

K purred in his ear, "You look so sexy."

"So do you." Hiro eyed his lover's attire too, especially his hair. He'd talked K into wearing one of his hot pink, button-up concert shirts. He also talked him into keeping his hair down tonight. It looked fucking hot. Regrettably, he couldn't talk him into leaving the gun at behind. The thing was tucked into the waistband of his faded jeans at the back. If he didn't focus on the gun, the look was cool for K. Hiro thought it made him look a few years younger, which was easy for the man to do anyways.

The guitarist gazed at his own reflection on the lift mirror. He wore a hip aqua coloured t-shirt, hugely contrasted against his dark mahogany hair. And a pair of new black leather pants. He looked good in them and well, K growled happily when he had put them on at the store a few days ago. There was no reason to associate them with his attack.

"I love it when you look like this. You're gonna break everyone's hearts tonight," Hiro complimented his lover mischievously, "Blondie."

Goofily, K flipped his hair and sighing dramatically. Oi? "Did you just call me 'Blondie'?

"Yes, like that American western guy I saw on TV. He smokes cigars and carries a six-shooter and the one guy called him Blondie, it was the only word I understood," Hiro said chuffing and shaking his head at K's crazy antics tonight.

"You're comparing me to Clint Eastwood? I know which movie you're talking about. HA!" K howled. Actually it was kind of a compliment to him.

The man was clearly on his own planet tonight, Hiro laughed. At least K was never dull, not for a minute. But Hiro liked the new nickname...it was going to stay. The doors opened and K walked out, twirling his gun on his finger now. He followed.

Everyone was outside in the lobby waiting. Shuichi spotted them first.

"Wow, K…" breathed Shuichi. "You look so…different."

Pretending to blow gun smoke from his weapon, K demanded, "Better be 'different' in a good way."

"Heh, of course it's good. I'm just not used to seeing you with your hair down, a flashy pink shirt…cool jeans…" Shuichi's voice faded off as he realized he was itemizing K's attire. He gave Hiro a cheeky two thumbs up.

Hiro thumbed happily back at his best friend behind K's back, and pointed to himself mouthing the words, "It was all my idea."

K saw Shuichi wink at Hiro, who was behind him and spun around. He narrowed his eyes on Hiroshi playfully and said, "Come on lover boy."

They met up with everyone else and headed out for this party. When they arrived in front of some very expensive looking condos, everyone got out.

"So what kind of party is this?" asked Yuki.

"It's a house party," claimed Ryuichi. He'd been invited by some people who were at the hotel. Some other Japanese musicians based in Toronto; who went nuts when they realized they were talking to the lead singer of Nittle Grasper. So, they invited him to come to a party tonight being held in a condo on the Queens Quay, condo's that cost a cool million or more to just live in.

"Yay we get to party with the locals!" sang Shuichi excitedly. There was no way they could have done that back home.

"Yay!" Ryuichi cheered.

"Don't take any weird substances and no wandering off!" declared K scanning his eyes over the group. He watched Tohma nod in agreement. K didn't trust these house parties, house parties tended to get wilder and he didn't really know these people. Could be just some crazed fans.

"Yes _Dad_," Shuichi remarked sarcastically.

K frowned and Hiro only held up his hands saying, "Sorry, I can't help you there."

Bad Luck found this party which was thumping with music and lots of people trying to talk over it. It was loud! It was a beautiful top-floor condo though. It was a huge decorative room, and at one end, a pair of French styled doors led to a swimming pool full of half naked people. Drinks flowed freely, the sweet smell of wine and beer mixed with cigarette smoke filled the air. But there was a large mix of people here, making this a very unique party for everyone.

"You made it!" a voice loudly came over the crowd.

Ryuichi smiled, it was the guy that had invited him and he replied, "Hi Takano! I brought some friends, have you heard of Bad Luck?" he asked the tall man with spiky dark hair, tips blonde.

The young man's eyes widened with surprise and said, "Of course." He scanned over the group and gasped, "Shindou Shuichi is here too!"

Suddenly a bunch of eyes were on them.

Soon a throng of people hovered around. Shuichi laughed and totally ate up the attention with Ryuichi. Everyone got bombed with questions, but they delightfully answered. The man named Takano eventually saved them from the crowd and guided them over to his band members.

Everyone gave each a slight bow.

"I _can't_ believe we have Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck at our party!" cried one of Takano's band mates. "Hi, my name is Kevin, I play guitar and this guy…" the young man with dark hair patted another guy on the shoulder, "…Is Lee, he plays drums. Takano sings—we're Frenzy of the Soft Hump."

Tohma cracked up laughing.

"Interesting name," K said, blinking.

"It's awesome!" cried both Ryuichi and Shuichi.

Hiro scratched his head.

Then they all chatted about the music business. Hiro found himself chatting it up with the guitarist. Of course they talked guitars. K watched Hiro trot off with the guy to inspect the other man's instruments. The blonde smiled, watching his lover as he talked animatedly. He laughed to himself as the other man thrust one of his guitars into Hiro's hands.

Yuki stood by watching his lover also, who was happily being the center of attention with Ryuichi. He eyed K in mutual acknowledgement; this was the life of being with superstars. Even though he was famous himself, this wasn't his crowd and he didn't really feel _that_ famous. He liked it that way.

The night waned on and Hiro came back around and handed K a drink, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yup, let's dance," K offered taking the drink, which was some kind of blue cooler in a bottle. It was extremely fruity but it sure had a kick.

Hiro eyed K over, dance? He wasn't much of a dancer but K dragged him to where Shuichi and Ryuichi were boogieing it up.

Laughing nervously, Hiro heard the music turn to a slower song. He gulped when K pulled him close. He was sure he'd only end up bruising K's feet by the end of the song. But the man sure did feel good pressed up to him though.

K didn't care who watched or not, dancing was fun and he wanted to do it with Hiro. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and swayed in tune to the music. He didn't recognize the song, it didn't matter anyways. Just dancing with Hiro was good enough.

"No one cares Hiro. See, everyone is dancing," K explained to his finicky Hiro. "Look Tohma dances as well."

Hiro peered over the crowd and saw Tohma grinning happily as the man danced with some girl, who plucked off his hat and placed it on her own head. Tohma laughed and spun her around, damn he was good. He saw Shuichi dancing with Yuki and Ryuichi was dancing with Noriko. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Letting himself go, Hiro decided to just enjoy it.

And the party went on for much longer than they thought. They danced and drank into the wee morning hours. But when K took a look at his watch, he reminded everyone they had an important gig tomorrow. Amid the whines that they were still having fun, Shuichi and Hiro reluctantly agreed to say goodbye to their new friends. They said goodbye to Tohma, Ryuichi and Noriko, who decided to stay behind.

Besides, K was worried that Hiro had drank too much. He herded them all to a cab and ordered it back to the hotel. In the back of the cab, Hiro flopped one of his legs over K's and twirled some of his blonde hair, he giggled, then, he hiccupped.

"There's no rush to get up too early," K reminded everyone.

"I don't plan on it," mumbled Yuki who yawned.

"I'm sure I can find a way to wake you up, Yuki," giggled Shuichi.

Yuki scoffed, "You two are drunk."

Hiro waved his hand at Yuki and added naughtily, "You should take him to hot tub at the hotel, Shu."

Yuki cast cool look at the guitarist, "Don't give him any ideas."

"But they're locked now," pouted Shuichi.

"Nothing's locked when K's around," the brunette quipped, giving K a toothy grin.

Shuichi squealed at that. It was the first time Hiro actually gave away some naughty secret. "You should get drunk more often Hiro," Shuichi concluded and continued, "They play dress up you know Yuki." He looked hopeful at his lover.

Yuki shot a look at Shuichi, "You mentioned, more than once…_no_ way," he groaned.

"Aww you're no fun," moaned Shuichi.

"My head is spinning…I wuv you, K…you're so pretty…" Hiro mumbled incoherently, but he sighed and rest his head on K's shoulder. "I can't remember where I live," he giggled and closed his eyes.

"HAHA! Hiro is _so_ drunk!" Shuichi howled laughing.

K pet Hiro's head soothingly, he hoped they'd make it back to the hotel in case Hiro needed to pray to the porcelain gods.

Soon all they heard was loud snores emitting from the passed out guitarist.

When they arrived at the hotel, K scooped up Hiroshi into his arms and Shuichi said, "Poor Hiro."

"He'll be alright, goodnight guys," K told them and entered their room. He gently placed Hiro on the bed. "Boy you sure drank a lot," K murmured to himself as he took off Hiro's boots. He'd seen Hiro drunk before, but not often this bad. "You're gonna pay for this tomorrow my love." K chuckled and removed Hiro's pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers.

After K tucked him in, he fetched some water and sat a big glass of it on Hiro's nightstand. He'd be crazy thirsty when he woke up, K knew. Then he pulled off his own clothes and crawled into bed.

Mmm, nice, warm, bed, K let his eyes close.

SNORE!

K's eyes shot open. He groaned and looked over at Hiro's sleeping silhouette in the dark. Drinking often caused bad snoring, this he knew as well. But hearing quiet for a moment, K attempted to close his eyes again and reached up to remove the tie from his hair. He sighed, that's better he thought.

But Hiro began snoring again, this time in a varying arrangement of scales. Gah! K nudged the man and he stopped only momentarily.

Love was grand but K needed to sleep! He was so tired and this wasn't peaceful, the snoring was too loud. "Aww, Hiro I can't sleep," he whined crankily. In another attempt to cease Hiro's drunken snoring, K pushed him onto his side. He hoped a new position would help.

It seemed to work, no noise came from the guitarist. K sighed and lay back down, shifting around to lie on his stomach, rest his head on his arms. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, his breathing calmer, just on the brink of slumber. But in his paranoid state, he anticipated more snoring and found himself wide awake again.

Curses!

Hiro mumbled something in his sleep, "Blondie…you shouldn't play…with your…gun." There was giggling from the brunette.

K softened, awe Hiro was dreaming about him, but what was that about his gun?! What a little pervert, K thought and chuckled to himself before closing his eyes again.

But Hiro's snoring was relentless and K was whining to himself in sheer aggravation. He needed to get some sleep, so, he grabbed his pillow and the spare blanket and marched into the bathroom. It was the only room that he could go to that had a door. He shut it happily, blocking out his lover's next snore half way through.

Ahhh…peace, he thought and got as comfy as he could in the bathtub. Within minutes he was fast asleep and snoring too.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a silly chapter I did XD I had K introduce the next story, which takes places in Los Angeles--weee one more chapter of this part and then onto Part 2! I also had this part where sometimes it's not always peaches sleeping with someone in the same bed...especially if they drink and snore lol! I thought that not everything for K and Hiro could be perfect XD Poor Hiro though. Tee, K has to sleep in the tub haha!

**Reviewers: **

**kayakun:** Awww thanks for the wonderful comments! I'm glad that K going uke had that affect on you..it makes me feel the same way. It was sweet. About the Yuki and Shu thing...yeah you're right I normally do add them into my fics. I didn't, however add much of them in Part 1 or 2. BUT in Part 3, I have a whole sub-plot dedicated to Yuki and Shuichi. And it's a biggy! I won't tell you the details because it will totally spoil it for you XD There is one lemon between them in Part 3 and I'll say this..Hiro plots to make Shu ultimately happy in Part 3 -winks- Much love!

**wolffan**: -gromps- Your review made my eyes misty XD You're so sweet, thank you or enjoying the fic hun! And yes, it's nice to see that K can be a real person, just as vulnerable as anyone else. I hope you continue to do so as my story will take so many turns it even makes my head spin lol!


	15. He Shoots, He Scores! fin

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Final Chapter 15**: He Shoots, He Scores!

**K woke up as **stiff as a board. When he moved his head he grimaced. He'd acquired an awful kink and rubbed the back of his neck and stood to climb out of the bathtub. Glaring back at the damn thing, he padded to the door just as it flew open before he could handle the knob. Jumping back in sudden surprise, his eyes landed on a disheveled, groggy looking Hiro.

The brunette groaned like an injured animal.

"The princess awakes," K mused, only Hiro grunted his response and went to use the washroom.

K ran the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. That helped a little bit, but it did nothing for his aching, stiff body. He peered over at Hiro who stood in front of the toilet, eyes wavering closed, appearing to be falling asleep on his feet.

K sighed, poor guy. "Hiro!" he called to him to wake him up before he fell or something.

Hiro snapped open his eyes and groaned, "I think I have died…"

"No, you haven't died. You're just hung-over," replied K, smirking at his lover's misfortune and hunted down a bottle of aspirin near the sink. He opened it and handed two to Hiro and filled a glass with water, "Here," he offered.

Hiro took the aspirin and drank the entire glass. He held it back out, "More water," he asked hoarsely.

K filled the glass again and watched Hiro guzzle the water down like some kind of human sponge. The trick to not having such a bad hangover was to drink lots of water _before_ you went to bed. But obviously Hiro couldn't get himself to bed all by himself last night since he'd already passed out.

"Just go back to bed," K told him and leaned over to kiss his cheek softly. Even if Hiro did drive him crazy with snoring, seeing him like this made him concerned.

Hiro smiled faintly at him and trotted off back to bed. K watched Hiro bury himself under the covers, pulling them over his head, hiding his eyes from the morning light.

The bed looked so inviting…

K was beckoned to it by its pledge of softness. Desperately in need of some real rest, K found himself snuggling up beside Hiro, sighing with comfort.

"Mmm…" K sighed again when he felt the brunette place a welcoming hand on his thigh. He fell asleep in seconds.

Hours later K and Hiro woke to a loud knocking at their door.

"Get up already, its noon!"

It was Shuichi.

Hiro groaned, "Go away!"

"We have to prepare for tonight Hiro," whined Shuichi through the heavy door. "Sakano is ripping out his hair!"

K opened his eyes, his face warmly buried in Hiro's hair. Then it hit him, "Noon?!" he cried, sitting up. Then he relaxed, he didn't have any meetings today, he reminded himself and the hockey game wasn't starting until seven o'clock.

Heh, a case of over-worked manager syndrome, he thought dryly and flopped back down on the pillow. They'd get the lyrics down pact by then.

"We'll be down shortly, Shuichi!" hollered K and turned his attention to Hiro. "How are you feeling now?" he asked his lover.

"I feel like shit," Hiro said plain and simple, "but…a tiny bit better than earlier." If he talked to loud his head bonged. He turned around to face K, laying his head on his arm.

"I guess that's good…but I think you really drank too much. Do you remember anything?" K said, laughing lightly and feeling much better after getting a few more hours sleep outside of the confounded bathtub.

"I vaguely recall a blanket and a pillow in the washroom this morning. Was I dreaming?" Hiro asked, watching K.

K wasn't sure he wanted to embarrass the man and hesitated.

"Oh no, don't tell me I had booze breath or something?" Hiro cried and covered his mouth, scrambling out of bed. He ran to the washroom to brush his teeth.

K laughed at his silly paranoid lover and turned to his other side to watch Hiro as he brushed. He stated, "No that's not it, but, err…you snore when you drink my friend. I just needed somewhere…quiet." K watched Hiro squeeze his eyes shut in awkwardness, he sighed.

Hiro didn't feel any better knowing that K had slept in the tub because of his snoring, rather than having bad breath. He rinsed his brush and went to sit on the end of the bed, "How embarrassing, I'm sorry," he said.

"Are you kidding? Forget about it," K waved his hand at Hiroshi, "I'm sure I do sometimes too," K shrugged. "Come back to bed and let me hold you for a minute or two…or three."

"Don't squish me too tight, my tummy hurts," Hiro murmured, shrugging off the snoring revelations.

"Gentle love for my gentle lover," K delivered and smiled when Hiro crawled over to him.

* * *

**Evil glares were** cast their way as K and Hiro enlightened everyone with their presence. So they took an hour to come down to the coffee shop next door to the hotel after Shuichi called on them. No big deal.

Hiro sat down and ordered two coffees for himself.

"Shuichi, sing me the both anthems back to back," demanded K, in good spirits. It was never a bad time for a little joke now and then.

Shuichi looked at his manager strangely.

K laughed only to himself.

Shuichi sighed at K's crazy sense of humor and said, "I do have the songs mostly memorized, it's easy. But there are a lot of verses in the American anthem; do I have to sing them all? And aren't we going to have a rehearsal?"

"They won't ask you to sing the entire American anthem, just a few verses. And no, no rehearsal really. Not to worry, they promised me everything will work properly," K explained.

"You didn't give us anytime to prepare!" Suguru cried. "This is last minute. Are we just going to go out there and…" he gulped, "…improvise?"

K blinked in thought. "Yup," he answered.

"K…." Hiro said irritably, feeling a bit of the tension now that everyone was talking about this.

Sipping a coffee casually, K looked around at everyone. "Look, the notes are simple. No fuss. If you want to improvise, go for it. Just try it. We'll head over there now and you guys can get your shit together. They might let you warm up, trust me, ok?"

Reluctantly everyone nodded.

* * *

**Yuki stayed** behind to work on his novel and told Shuichi he'd see him later at the game. When they arrived at the huge arena, very close to the CN Tower, Bad Luck felt apprehensive. Security was tight around this building; K had to show the persnickety guard, authentic credentials and the whole nine yards.

They walked through cinder block hallways all painted with glorious, colourful hockey figures. But finally reaching a set of double doors they pulled them open to find themselves between the stands. Entering, they walked up to the glass boards surrounding the ice rink. The building was empty, except for crew workers that were preparing for tonight's game. A big machine roared by and made the ice shine like glass, but only momentarily as the water froze over the ice.

"A _Zambonie_," K told them.

"What a funny name for a machine," Hiro said wonderingly, trying to whisper the name over his tongue.

After the huge machine went off in another direction a coordinator came in search for them. He was a younger guy in charge of the itinerary for each game. He was the man that made sure things went as planned.

But first he asked, "Hey, have you guys ever been on an ice rink before?"

K explained what he asked.

Bad Luck shook their heads 'no'.

"Go on then, give it a whirl. We're headed for that door over there anyways. We can show you the equipment you'll be using tonight," he said, smiling friendly like and expertly slid over the ice to the door in question.

They slid their feet over the ice carefully.

"Weee!" Shuichi sang and glided over the ice playfully. Hiro joined in, unable to resist a little fun. Suguru couldn't help himself either and played along.

K laughed at them. "We're not here to put on an ice-capade show guys," he teased.

The fun was short lived; it didn't take very long to get to the other side. They followed the coordinator and inspected their equipment…all top of the line stuff. There was no room for complaint and each took some time to get a feel for it. K asked the man if everything was ready to roll and the coordinator nodded. He told them they could also warm up if they wanted to.

Suguru nodded. "Yes let's do that. I have an idea to make these anthems a little more fun."

Sakano beamed and looked at K.

"Sure, why the hell not," the blonde said, smiling like a million yen.

Bad Luck had no trouble playing the anthems. Hiro and Suguru were comfortable and Shuichi sung beautifully. He did however, find that he needed to read the words every now and again. But that was no problem, a few more tries and he got it down pact. It took about two hours of their time, which wasn't very long, but they were beginning to feel the excitement so it didn't feel that bad. When they realized that K was right, this gig wasn't like a concert, they relaxed. They couldn't wait to sing for an entirely new nation of people.

And the game itself wasn't going to start until seven. The coordinator told them if they wanted a break, to do it now.

"Be back by six o'clock, that gives you one hour," he said.

"Don't loose your passes and meet back here," Sakano explained. "Don't wander off to far, stay in the building."

Everyone went off to do their own separate things until that time.

K and Hiro grabbed some coffee and sat in the bleachers—tenth row up from the ice.

"I can't believe I'm sitting so close the ice," K said with awe.

Hiro smiled over at K, "You really like this stuff, eh?"

"Yeah, I haven't been to a real sporting event in ages. I miss it."

Sipping his coffee, Hiro asked, "Will we get to stay and watch the game?"

"Oh, yeah!" K exclaimed.

Shivering a little the guitarist added contemplatively, "You know, I liked this city despite being attacked." He placed his hand in K's.

The tall blonde smiled warmly at the gesture and gave Hiro's hand a little squeeze, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was skeptical at first, new surroundings, new everything. It can be quite a shock to tour in a new country."

Hiro nodded, "Must have been how you felt when you came to Japan, huh?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah a little, it's like night and day when you compare the two countries. But you see, when I was in the Secret Service, I was also assigned to foreign affairs. I wonder if it was a coincidence that I choose to learn Japanese when we had to pick a language when I was in school." K chuffed softly. "There were all kinds of languages to learn, but I choose the hardest."

"Because you're stubborn," Hiro teased lightly.

K laughed.

"I was a fast learner when it came to language, never knew I had a knack for it," K explained.

"I always wondered about how you came to know Japanese." Hiro had a thought. "Do you think you could, you know, help me learn more English?" he asked earnestly.

K's face lit up, "Really? Sure, I'll give you a new word everyday. But first you have to learn how to say the basics, like introductions and then stuff like, 'Where's the toilet?'"

Hiro laughed, he guessed that would be an important thing to be able to say. But he wanted to learn something else right away.

"Can you tell me how to say," he blushed and looked away before uttering, "I love you."

How sweet, K thought and smiled warmly at Hiro. Slowly, he pronounced it for the brunette, saying it like he meant it as well.

Hiro couldn't help but blush more.

Their whole hour was spent going over the English basics. Hiro found he was very eager to learn, and K was a great teacher. When he said something correctly, K awarded him with a kiss. By the time they got back to the meeting place, Hiro was saying, "I love you" and "Hello, my name is, Hiroshi Nakano".

Truthfully, Hiro had a hidden agenda for wanting to learn some English. Really, he wanted to be able to talk to Michael a little when he met him. It was something he'd been thinking a lot about lately. It would suck if K had to translate for him all the time.

Laughing, K was imagining Hiro walking up to a stranger going, 'Hello my name is Hiroshi, I love you'.

"What's so funny?" Hiro looked at K perplexed.

"Oh nothing…" K waved his hand and smiled to himself with his silly thoughts.

Hiro chuckled at K as Shuichi ran over to them, "Guess what?"

"What?" Hiro asked, watching Suguru returning with Sakano as well.

"Ok, I walked into a room full of guys, hockey players, anyways, they thought I was some crazy fan and almost beat me up…"

"What?!" Hiro blasted.

"But I tried to explain that I was here to sing the anthems and that I'm with Bad Luck. So, I started to sing the American anthem and they almost beat me up again, heh, I guess it was the wrong team, so I sang the other one. Then one of them recognized me and they told me to get you guys," Shuichi said excitedly and grabbed Hiro's arm, hauling him in the direction of the change rooms. "Come on this way!"

The group followed them and they stumbled into some sweaty locker room filled with half naked hockey players. Most had on their skates and shin pads, knee pads, socks, and their heavy suspender-styled hockey pants.

The room looked like a tornado had gone off in it, equipment was everywhere—naked chests.

Bad Luck blinked.

"Hey, it's the little Asian guy with pink hair again," one of the men claimed.

"So, you're the ones here to play our Canadian anthem in Japanese tonight," said another big burly looking hockey player.

Bad Luck nodded, even though they didn't fully understand what the guy said.

"Well, isn't that something," another stated, lacing up his skate.

"Too bad you can't slip in that Toronto is going to kick L.A's ass," went another.

The locker room broke out in hilarity.

"Err, Shuichi how did this happen?" asked K, looking over players. He looked stunned when it hit him that he was actually standing in the Toronto Maple Leafs locker room! Squeee! He eyed many of NHL's famous players. There was Mats Sundin! Darcy Tucker and Mark Bell! _Awesome!_

"I thought this was the door to the washroom," Shuichi said embarrassed, "But hey! I know a few English words, I'm sure they told me to get you guys and come back…so I did."

K palmed a hand over his face, he explained in English, "I'm sorry about Shuichi here. I think he misunderstood, we'll be leaving now." He wanted to be cool and professional, but he couldn't stop himself, K dug out a pen and the only piece of paper he had, a business card, "Can I please have your autograph?" he asked Mats Sundin, "I'm a big fan!"

Bad Luck gaped at their manager, and then they all chuckled.

Smiling coyly, the blonde hockey player happily signed K's card. K was beaming like a child, holding his autograph with pure joy. "Thanks…" he breathed.

Another big hockey player, with his hair tied back, stood up and claimed, "Actually, your buddy didn't make a mistake, I did tell him to go get his friends and come back. I'm surprised he understood. If you want, you can come out and warm up with us on the ice."

"This is the guy that asked me," Shuichi explained happily to K.

"For real?" K questioned, he couldn't believe it.

A few players laughed at K and handed him a pair of skates. They handed everyone some skates.

"I hope you find a pair that fits," one of them said.

K didn't care if he had to squish his foot into the skate like Cinderella and her glass slipper! He wasn't missing out on this. As K laced up his skates, he whispered to Hiro who sat next to him, "I think I have died and gone to heaven."

"You're hilarious," the brunette said and chuckled.

Shuichi wobbled when he stood up on his skates. He nearly fell and grabbed onto Suguru for support, almost hauling him down too.

"Shuichi!" the musician whined.

But Shuichi didn't let go of Suguru as they followed the hockey team all the way to the ice. He looked over at Hiro who didn't seem to keen about being in a pair of ice skates either. K was practically holding him up by his jacket.

They got to the ice and at first contact; Hiro and Shuichi went down like a ton of bricks.

K hauled them both up. "Stay close to the boards and hold on," he explained before he zoomed off.

Both stood watching incredulously, "How'd he do that?"

"Dunno," Hiro muttered and clung to the side board.

Still, skating with the hockey players was extremely fun, even if it hurt a few times. The ice was so hard. K and Sakano were the most confident of them all on skates. They helped Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru a little.

Shuichi wished Yuki was here to try this out as he picked himself up off the ice for the hundredth time. His arse was gonna be sore later, he thought and rubbed his wet bottom. Maybe Yuki would kiss it better for him later, he mused.

But Hiro felt himself become a teensy more comfortable on the thin blades of steel, able to move forward and without holding onto the boards. Of course he stayed close to them, but at least he could move without holding on. He admired the speed these athletes got on these things. He stared down at his skates in wonder. Deciding to stay still, he opted to watch the hockey players and his friends rather than skate.

And how they stopped on the ice! Shaving sheets of ice flying into the air was amazing.

At the moment, he watched K with a hockey stick in his hands, taking a few shots at the goal tender that stopped every single one. Hiro enjoyed seeing K like this. His face was all pink from the cold air and he was clearly enjoying himself. He could hear his laughter and jokes right from where he was. And K could stop just like the hockey players and he did so as he came back over to him, spraying ice all over his pant legs.

"Isn't this just sooo cool!" the blonde shouted and spanked Hiro's butt gleefully and tore off again.

"Whoa!" Hiro wobbled and crashed to the ice again. His groan turned into a laugh, he just sat there.

"I suck at this," whined Shuichi who managed to reach his best friend.

"Me too," commented Hiro but nodded after Sakano and K, "But, they love it."

Shuichi helped Hiro up. Suguru joined them too, he puffed out of breath and the three of them stood by watching K and Sakano play around until it was time to get off the ice. That big machine that cleaned the ice was coming out again at the other end. Even some people were filling the seats, getting ready to watch the game.

They returned to the change room and thanked the players for giving them an opportunity of a life time. They removed their skates and Shuichi dramatically fell to his knees and kissed the floor.

"Oh thank you for being here, floor. Thank you!" he cried.

Laughter broke out in the change room.

Suddenly that coordinator guy came in. "You guys are on in fifteen minutes. Go get dressed if you have to and your equipment is out there now. Good luck guys," he said and asked them to follow him.

The Toronto Maple Leafs said goodbye.

K eagerly waved back at them before he left.

Fifteen minutes went by quickly and before they knew it, they found themselves walking down a red carpet to the center of the ice rink. On either side of the carpet were the L.A Kings and the Toronto Maple Leafs. They stood in a row, joining the fans for the national anthems. Looking over the vastness of the crowd, they realized thousands of people were watching them. Television camera's were aimed in their direction…the whole world was watching them!

The lights were dimmed and the adrenaline flowed within their veins. The arena went dark and only a spotlight shined down on them. Bad Luck heard the announcer introduce them and the audience watched in silence.

First Shuichi had to sing the away team's anthem first, which was the American one.

K and Sakano watched from the penalty box at the end of the carpet. Shuichi sang his heart out and Hiro played a more hip version of the country's national anthem. Suguru emphasized it on his synthesizer. When it came time to sing the home team's anthem, the crowd stood up and sang the song along with Shuichi in patriotic unison.

And when it ended there was an empty silence…Bad Luck waited with trepidation.

But the audience cheered with a deafening roar and gave them a standing ovation.

Phew!

"That was awesome!" cried Shuichi and bowed as the audience clapped…some gave piercing whistles.

Bad Luck bowed again and turned to leave the ice so the hockey game could begin.

They met up with K and Sakano.

"You guys are going to love this," K started, "The coordinator asked if you guys would sing a song during intermission. Of course, I told them you would."

"All right!" Shuichi cried throwing a fist into the air.

"So we get to play our own stuff?" Suguru exclaimed.

K and Sakano nodded triumphantly.

"Excellent!" Hiro and Shuichi cried, giving each other a high five.

* * *

**This was a nice** way to end their tour in Toronto, thought Hiro. Millions of people were going to watch them between here and television. It was so exciting! Hiro cast a look at K as they all sat in the front row, seats that were reserved for them. He wondered for a moment if K somehow convinced someone to let them play. But K only winked at him and that was enough of an answer for Hiro.

Players crashed into the boards in front of them and Shuichi, who was pressed up to the glass, screamed. Hiro snickered at his friend, even though the crash had scared him a little too. Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him.

Yuki was here.

He'd shown up just as they started to sing the anthem. He pulled Shuichi away from the glass, "You'll get hurt." Hiro overheard him say. He smiled at the sweet way Yuki talked to his best friend. _That_ was the kind of thing he wanted to hear. It made him feel good and he intertwined his foot on the inside of K's.

"Enjoying the game?" K asked, feeling Hiro's movement. His lover seemed in thought rather than watching.

"It's alright," he murmured but found himself distracted. He didn't think he liked hockey that much and he felt a little bored.

K just smiled, Hiro didn't have to like the sport just because he did. "Don't worry, it's almost time for you guys to play again and then there's only one more period," he said.

Hiro continued to watch, the game wasn't totally boring. He imagined watching it live like now was better than watching it on TV. He just didn't see the point about chasing a rubber puck around. And he couldn't believe how rough this game was. Two players had tossed their gloves to the ice and got into a fight, one pulled the others sweater over his head and pummeled his face. They got put in something called the penalty box for that.

"Geesh," Hiro said, astounded.

"I know, isn't it a great game!" K cheered.

Hiro had to smirk at K's enthusiasm. This game was rough and fast, just up K's alley, thought Hiro. Well, as long as he was happy.

Second period ended and Bad Luck went back to a thunderous applause again. This was a good sign. They waved to the crowd and knew which song they would sing, _Smashing Blue_.

"Sing your heart out, Shuichi!" yelled a familiar voice from nearby.

Bad Luck turned around and spotted Ryuichi and the rest of Nittle Grasper standing with K and Sakano. Cool! They had come to watch them perform as well. Shuichi waved at Ryuichi. But then a light bulb lit up above head! He had an idea and called Ryuichi to come out with him on the ice.

Ryuichi didn't hesitate; he ran out on the red carpet and joined Shuichi with pleasure.

Murmurs flitted throughout the crowd.

"We're going to sing—"

"Doesn't matter what you sing, Shuichi," Ryuichi stated, "I know the lyrics to all of your songs. Just start."

Shuichi gaped at his idol. That was so cool!

Bad Luck began their song. But at the other end of the carpet the coordinator hollered, "Hey, who is that new guy…security!" the man cried and held up his walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Excuse me…" K said coolly and stuck his gun up the man's nose, "…but history being made here."

The man shut up and gulped.

"That's a boy, put the radio back in your pocket and enjoy the show," demanded the tall blonde.

The man did so and Bad Luck rocked the building. Even the hockey players had come to watch instead of taking a break in their locker rooms. Ryuichi and Shuichi sang so well together, and the foreign crowd before them loved it. When they finished, the stadium was vibrating from the cheers and banging on the chairs that the crowd initiated. Bad Luck and Ryuichi bowed, waving to the people.

And when it was over, they began to make their way off the ice. Except…

Hiro looked back at the microphone that still stood there. He didn't realize it, but his feet drove him back to it. He wanted to say something and the perfect thing came to mind.

Shuichi, Suguru and Ryuichi stopped and looked back.

"I love you Toronto!" Hiro told the crowd in English.

The crowd cheered even more. But then he did something really bold, he turned around to face K, microphone in hand. The blonde was watching him intently.

"Hiro, what are you_ doing?!"_ hissed Sakano.

Hiro ignored the producer. Instead he smiled and spoke Japanese into the mic, "I have the chance to tell the world how I feel, and…I couldn't pass that up." He stared at K, "I love you…" he said loud enough for everyone to hear in English.

He replaced the microphone back to the stand and walked off the ice. Many people in the crowd went, "Awww…"

Shuichi almost tackled Hiro when they got off the ice. "Hiro! _That_ was awesome and romantic and awesome….and _so_ romantic!" he gushed foolishly, his violet eyes shinning at his friend.

"Yeah, I know," Hiro said roguishly. Ok, maybe he _had_ lost his mind, but he felt great! Casting a careful look at K, he wondered if he was mad at him. But it was a spur of the moment type thing…he shrugged innocently.

K just stared at him, a big silly grin spread across his face. He walked over, forgetting everyone else, his gun still stuck up the coordinator's nose. "Hiroshi…" he murmured looking down at his lover, "I don't know what to say." K spoke his voice thick with surprise. He was taken aback; no one had ever done anything like that for him before. It made him think back to the time he got Ayaka to show up at Bad Luck's concert, and it made Shuichi so jealous that he yelled: "Yuki is mine!" It made K chuckle now, he-he, he'd been so devious doing that. But this wasn't something easily done for Hiro, K knew. For him to do this, meant everything!

There wasn't anything to say really, and K swept Hiro up in a big hug. And then, in front of everyone—the world, he kissed Hiro with everything he had, every piece of himself.

Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper looked on, each smiling goofily at each other. The two didn't realize it but they were being starred kissing on the stadium's jumbo-sized screen.

"LOOK!" screeched Shuichi, tapping on Hiro's shoulder, "You guys are on T.V!"

Hiro and K pulled back and their eyes followed to where Shuichi was pointing. Oh my god! They _were_ on the big screen!

K gave the camera a triumphant thumb's up and pulled Hiro tightly to him again. Staring into those cool grey eyes, K leaned in and kissed Hiro again, for the whole world to see…

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's all she wrote XD The end of Part 1. I will post the second part as soon as I can edit the first chapter. I had a little fun with this chapter, doing the whole hockey thing. I really wanted Hiro to have a moment, so I did it with the microphone and a televised kiss LOL! I really hoped you enjoyed this and thanks for anyone that took the time to read it. The second part becomes a whole new ball game.

Thanks again! Much love!


End file.
